A New Path
by Apollo888
Summary: The Prince of the Woodland Realm and the White Lady of Rohan each believed they would live their lives in solitude, until they met each other. AU from The Two Towers onward.
1. Chapter 1

**Rivendell, Third Age, Narbaleth 3018**

The Prince of Mirkwood looked around him and would have smiled if not for the seriousness of the situation. Sitting across the large oak table from him were two titans of his kin – the Lord Glorfindel and the Lord Elrond, who had both fought alongside his Ada in times gone by. There were others that he recognized, both by face and reputation. Erestor and other Elves of Rivendell were standing behind Lord Elrond. The March Warden, Haldir of Lórien, and his brothers Orophin and Rumil, were standing to the left of Glorfindel. The Prince was flanked by his own escort from Mirkwood, sent by his Ada to shepherd him to Rivendell and this important meeting. He usually rode alone without issue, but these were dark times, and King Thranduil wanted his son to travel with a company. If it were not for the circumstances, the Prince would be genuinely happy at being in such esteemed company.

"Prince Legolas," Lord Elrond began. "You do understand the situation?"

"Go along with the Fellowship if you must, but under no circumstances are you to take the One Ring, even to cast it into the fires of Orodruin," Glorfindel ordered.

"But my Lord," Legolas objected, the warrior's spirit in his heart rising. "Surely this cannot be a burden that we leave to the Dwarves and Men alone? These Halflings...they have already accomplished great feats in bringing the Ring to Rivendell. Is it not now time for us to play our part?"

"Our part, Legolas?" Glorfindel replied calmly. "Our part has been played for thousands of years on this Middle Earth. The time of the Elves is ending. Our people shall leave these shores, without further intervention into the trials of Men, Dwarves or any of these lesser races."

"But what of the alliances of the past?" Legolas asked.

"They are exactly that, of the past," Glorfindel waved his hand dismissively.

"We cannot defend the One Ring against both Mordor and Isengard," Elrond declared. "The fate of the Quest shall be decided by the other races of Middle Earth. It is time that we prepare to leave Arda, go to the Havens, and return to the lands of our ancestors."

"Go, Legolas," Glorfindel commanded. "Go and prepare for thy journey. March Warden, return to Lórien and report to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel."

Legolas rose and bowed to his elders. He walked away frowning.

* * *

"What troubles thee, Legolas?"

"Nothing."

"You will watch Estel for me, won't you?"

"My Lady, Aragorn will never be far from thy gaze. His face will always turn back to Rivendell, his ears tuned for some sound on the wind of my Lady's voice."

"Just the same, I would have the gaze of thy bow guarding his flank," Arwen smiled.

Legolas smiled back. "It shall be done."

"Legolas?"

"Yes, my Lady?"

"First, don't call me that, as I have told you many times. We have been through too much together for such formalities. I do not call my brothers by any title, and nor shall I with you. Second, this journey you undertake will be neither short nor easy. I fear you will see much death and heartbreak in thy travels. Our time is ending, Legolas. Our people are leaving. Do try and take pleasure when you can. This Age will be over, for better or for worse, far too soon, and I do not wish for you to have any regrets."

"Take pleasure? I'm afraid I won't see very many Elleth throughout my journey."

"That never stopped you before," she looked at him pointedly.

Legolas smiled at her, a wistful expression on his face.

"My father told me that the King ordered you to bring news of the escaped prisoner and return home. There was no talk of a Fellowship when you left Mirkwood?"

"No," Legolas said. "I pledged my bow to Aragorn and so I will follow him. Ada will not approve, but he is not here."

"Would he begrudge his son this grand adventure?"

"The Battle of the Five Armies was long ago, Arwen. I think that Ada is preparing to go over sea. He probably would have passed a while ago if not…"

"If not for him wanting to stay here, with you."

"Something like that. Probably more to make sure I didn't burn down his forest short days after he left."

"He is older and wiser than both of us, Legolas. Surely he must see that War will come to Mirkwood. Dol Goldur still stands dark and menacing on the border."

"I think that Ada will defend his realm if moved to, but he will not openly wage War against the Dark Lord. His concern is only for his people, not for the realm of Men."

"You will be a King one day, Legolas. A very fine one."

Arwen Evenstar placed her hand on the Prince's cheek and kissed him lightly on his lips. Legolas closed his eyes as he felt her soft touch.

"Do not despair at our parting, Legolas. We will see each other again if the Valar wish it. And if we do not, we have lived a beautiful life together have we not?"

"We have," Legolas said quietly, allowing her to pull him into an embrace. "Though I now find it has been far too short."

"Almost 3,000 years seems short to you?" she smiled as he held her. "Legolas, there is no Elf on all of Arda as sweet as you. I am grateful for our time together. Do not be sad. I wish you to be fierce and strong. You will need to be to survive thy journey. Now go. Go and protect Estel for me. And be careful, please. I have no right to ask anything of you anymore, but I wish for thy safe return all the same."

Legolas kissed her on the cheek. He stepped away from her while he still had the strength to do so. He nodded reverently and took his leave, not knowing if these would be the last steps he would ever take in Rivendell, or the last time he would see Arwen.

* * *

**Rohan, Third Age, Ninui, 3019**

The shriek of the Orc resonated through the air. The large body shuddered, then fell to the ground motionless, the shaft of the arrow stuck to its neck.

Legolas grabbed the shaft from the corpse and fitted it to his bow string in one smooth motion. He had already spotted another opponent on the far side of the field as he ran. He drew his bow to his ear and loosed the arrow, not waiting to watch as it flew true to its target. The cry of another fallen Orc was all the confirmation he needed of another kill.

Aragorn slashed through the tunic and chest of another Orc and grabbed a handful of arrows from the quiver hung on the back of the now unmoving body. He turned and threw the arrows towards Legolas, who had elbowed an Orc to the ground on his way across the field to his companion's position.

Legolas caught three arrows in his hand and brought them to his bow string deftly. He aimed quickly and fired the trio together, the black darts flying through the air in formation. The charging Uruk-hai stumbled and fell to the ground, their own arrows wounding them. Drawing his twin blades, Legolas replaced his bow around his shoulder, jumped to the air and flipped his blades in his hands. He brought them down into the skulls of two Uruk-hai previously wounded by his bow. He carved his Elven blades across their heads before slashing through the skin and drawing them above his head once more. With a final throw, he killed the last Uruk-hai kneeling before him, his blades piercing the beast's neck and bringing him to the ground with a final thud.

Gimli hefted his axe, marching purposefully up the hill. His helm was notched but intact, and he surveyed the fallen bodies. Aragorn sheathed _Anduril_ and helped Legolas retrieve what few arrows were still intact.

"These Uruk darts disgust me," Legolas spat. "If it were not for the dearth of true shafts, I would break these myself."

"As it is, they may break themselves long before you may fit them to thy bow," Aragorn commented, handing a bunch of arrows to Legolas.

"Night falls, and we have been delayed by this rabble of scouts. Let us move faster."

The three companions resumed their desperate pursuit, the last of the Uruk-hai rearguard leagues ahead of them and now only visible in the dying light to Legolas alone.

* * *

Gimli snored. He always snored when he slept. Legolas found it infuriating at first, but now he was almost more annoyed with the fact that he had gotten used to it. Gimli's growling was like the wind in the trees to him now, a natural sound that came out at night. Mithrandir slept nearby, his robes a glimmering white. Legolas could still barely believe he had found them again.

"Legolas, we will be breaking camp in a few hours. Do you need to rest?"

"No, thank you," he turned to Aragorn. "I should be fine at least until we reach Edoras."

"Legolas, I know you saw Arwen before we left Rivendell."

"Yes, she told me to take care of you for her."

Aragorn smiled and shook his head at the thought.

"You have fulfilled that promise many times over."

"You will see her again; when you return to the throne of Gondor."

"We will both see her again, _mellon nin_," Aragorn smiled at him. "I would not begrudge her the company of her friends, or kin. And you are both, and so much more, to both of us."

Legolas sighed before nodding to Aragorn.

Aragorn became somewhat forlorn. "Now is not the time to think of such things. Gondor needs a King, yes. Whether it needs me, I do not know."

"Boromir seemed to know. And he only knew you for a short time."

Aragorn could only nod.

"And what about you, Prince of Mirkwood? You have hardly caused any mischief or taken any pleasure throughout our entire journey. Gimli has had more maids than you, and he is but a Dwarf."

Legolas smiled. "Arwen said something similar. She told me to try and enjoy myself while we were out here, as if I may not have the chance later with all the Eldar leaving for the Sea."

"And what is thy excuse, for you have not had any pleasure since we left Rivendell?"

"I just haven't felt…well, motivated enough I suppose. I haven't met anyone that has stirred me to pursue anything like that."

"That's barely stopped you before," Aragorn said smugly and Legolas looked at him with a wry smile. "I was shocked when you did nothing to respond to the many Elleth watching you during our stay in Lórien. It was apparent that any of them would have attended to you had you asked."

"I'm much older than you, Aragorn. Mindless sex is no longer something that excites me."

"Be that as it may, Legolas, I have seen you after battles. The excitement and lust still courses through thy veins. When we were younger, you would find the prettiest Elleth around and conquer her in celebration."

"There are no Elleth here in Rohan."

"That was hardly a problem before either."

"We have seen no women of sufficient worth either."

"Fair enough. Just keep an open mind, Legolas. If we cannot enjoy even a brief moment of happiness in these dark times, then why are we going to all of this trouble?"

* * *

**Meduseld, Edoras, Rohan, Third Age, Gwaeron, 3019**

They could make out Edoras on the horizon now. To Aragorn and Gimli it was but a speck rising on the hill in the distance. But to Legolas' trained eye, it was a well built and fortified capital. It was different from Minas Tirith or any of the other great cities of the Men. The horse lords had a symbiotic relationship with nature, and the beasts that they raised, and it showed in their dwellings. The outdoors was never too far away.

Legolas noticed for the first time a figure, standing on the stone promontory of Meduseld, the seat of King Théoden. Her skin was fair, and her flowing dress revealed a woman of Court. Her long blonde tresses fell around her shoulders and down her back and Legolas could see, even at this distance, a stern gaze on her features. She held her head high, as if steeling herself against the wind. As they neared within human sight of Edoras, a flag fell from Meduseld, falling harmlessly to the ground near the entrance to the gate. They galloped forward and passed through, Aragorn glancing over at the fallen standard. When Legolas looked back up to the terrace, the woman had disappeared.

It was worse than they feared. From the moment that Legolas surrendered his bow and knives to the guard and Gandalf took his arm, Legolas could feel the tension, the fear that coursed through the royal hall. He was used to the stares and the apprehension of course. Elves were always looked at with a mix of fear, reverence and loathing among the other races, but this was more. This land had known darkness and shadow, and the people had grown suspicious and paranoid as a result. There were five large warriors stalking them as they entered the hall. They were armed and wore armour of the Royal Guard. Legolas' eyes darted here and there, appraising the details of their surroundings. Tables were positioned in a way that he could use them as cover or obstructions if necessary. Without his weapons, he would need to engage hand-to-hand if it came to that.

Legolas caught the woman's stare as they walked. She was curious, as the Lord Éomer had been when they had met his company earlier. He sensed a strong pride and protectiveness coming from her, and she shadowed their movements as they walked towards the throne, seemingly ready to pounce if anything were to go wrong.

It was over before it began. Unveiling his staff, Gandalf beat back Saruman's influence as Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas kept the guards at bay. As Gandalf raised his staff toward Théoden's captured body one last time, Legolas stepped forward and stopped the woman with his arm. She pushed his arm away abruptly and turned her hardened gaze toward him. He froze, her beauty and her resolve thrust upon him all at once in a cold stare.

"Wait. We are here to help," he whispered imploringly. Her eyes narrowed in challenge and he met her stare, determined to not look away. She blinked at his fierce and silent reply, but they were both drawn away as the King sighed.

All at once Théoden's features warmed, the colour returning to his cheeks and his hair returning to its former length and health. His wrinkled and scarred skin was healed and he looked upon Gandalf as if he were a revelation. Legolas smiled and dropped his arm, nodding for her to go, and she ran to Théoden's side. The King smiled at her in wonder and recognized her, and Legolas held his breath as colour and light returned to her face as well, her lips curling into a grateful smile and her eyes wet with tears. The King of Rohan beamed as he recalled her name, the sound of it travelling to Legolas' ears like the soft call of birds of long ago in Greenwood the Great.

"Éowyn."

* * *

Gandalf and Aragorn took counsel with King Théoden and Éomer, which allowed Gimli and Legolas to take time for themselves. Typically, Gimli went to take a nap. The trek across the Riddermark had taken more out of him than he wanted to let on. He made some excuse about the boring talk of strategy putting him to sleep and stomped back to his chamber. Legolas smiled as the Dwarf left the Golden Hall.

Éowyn wanted to hear more about what the White Wizard was saying to the King and her brother. War was coming, that was certain. Gandalf would not have appeared otherwise. She wanted to know more about this ranger he had brought with him, and his other companions. They were clearly warriors, and she had heard from Éomer that they had sprinted across the Eastfold in mere days. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, he had called himself. He looked far too…vibrant…to be merely a ranger, she thought.

Sighing, she realized she was being excluded from the important affairs of Men once more. She would need to talk to her brother afterward so she was kept apprised of their next moves. With the King taking counsel in the Great Hall, Éowyn would need to walk down to the training area to practise. She quickly left Meduseld and took the back stairs down to the training ground. As she reached the top stair though, she stopped, looking down at a lone figure standing below.

She recognized the Elf right away. He had removed his pauldrons and armour and wore a light tunic, leggings and boots. He lifted one of the training mannequins in his arms and was lifting it horizontally to his chest before lowering it down to his knees, raising and lowering over and over. She could see the muscles of his arms rippling from his effort. After what seemed several dozen repetitions, he placed the mannequin back upright and walked several paces away until he was at the other end of the training area. He drew his bow, brought an arrow to his ear and loosed it all in one fluid motion that Éowyn could barely follow. The arrow struck the mannequin squarely in the middle of its face, and before Éowyn could turn back, the Elf had somehow crossed the ground with unnatural speed. He drew two knives and threw one directly into the chest of the mannequin before bringing the other across the mannequin's throat. Taking back his knives and arrow, he walked across the ground to repeat the same exercise.

Éowyn's eyes narrowed and she turned to head back to her chamber. She did not like training in the presence of others, and she was not ready to speak to this strange Elf. They would dine together that night surely, and she would likely need to talk to this Elf – Legolas, he had called himself – at that time, if only briefly. Normally she would not make the effort, but as the Elf was a companion of Gandalf and a guest of the King, she was duty bound to host him as well as the others. She shook her head. What could she possibly have to say to an Elf?

* * *

Éowyn sat next to the King as they ate their meal. She nodded to one of the serving maids and drinks were brought out for their guests. Aragorn explained the significance of sharing drinks in the presence of the King to his companions. Éowyn and Éomer moved to rise to give the toast to the King. As Legolas rose to do the same, he realized he did not have a glass. Aragorn and Gimli each held full goblets in their hands, but Legolas had been missed. He sighed.

Éowyn placed her cup down. She was about to hand it to the King and announce the toast to the King's health when she realized that the Elf did not have a glass. At first she thought him rude to not be sharing in the toast to her Uncle, but as she scanned the table, she realized no goblet had been brought to him. Shaking her head, she rose from her seat and walked around to where Gandalf and his companions were seated. She grabbed a goblet from the tray of a serving maid, giving her a withering look.

"Lord Legolas does not have a cup! You would do well to remember thy station!" Éowyn hissed.

"But he is an Elf, my Lady!" the serving maid cried defensively. Éowyn stopped and turned on her.

"He is a guest of the King! A guest in the Golden Hall shall be afforded the same courtesy as any Man. Shut your mouth now and ensure there are no other failings tonight or I shall have you thrown out in the morning!"

Éowyn carried the cup across the hall with an easy stride. She stood before Legolas and handed him the goblet, which he took from her with a nod of his head.

"You cannot toast to the health of the King without a cup, Master Elf," Éowyn said firmly.

"My thanks, Lady Éowyn," he replied. His voice sounded nervous, but Éowyn could not imagine why. His hand shook slightly as he accepted the cup from her and she found that odd. She bowed her head to him and went back to her seat.

As she took up her glass once again, Éomer took the liberty of inviting all to raise their glasses to the health of King Théoden and the gift of his return to lead the Eorlingas. As she sipped her wine, Éowyn found herself looking over the rim of her glass at the table of Gandalf and his companions. They were all looking to her Uncle, except for Legolas. He was looking back at her, before he turned to the King upon seeing her catch his gaze.

* * *

She stared up at the stone ceiling. She had become used to this view over the past few years. The stone brick of the ceiling, with wooden support beams placed every few feet that spanned the length of the room. The stone blocks of the walls, with tapestries and fabrics hung here and there. She had spent hours looking at the cold stone, praying that when she closed her eyes, she would not see the shadows that seemed to close around her.

This was the first night since Gríma was banished. He had been sent away, likely back to Isengard and the Wizard Saruman. The ranger had stopped King Théoden from striking him down. She had hoped to see the King's blade split him in two, but he had been spared and she was glad he was gone. Still, as she lay in the silence of her room, an uneasy restlessness returned. Even with Gríma gone, she still could hear the hiss of whispers, as if dark voices were on the wind that flew through the Golden Hall and across to her chamber. She shut her eyes and she saw shadows, images, blurry yet menacing. She opened her eyes and sat up. Swallowing, she got out of bed and left her chamber, not bothering to put on her cloak.

She stepped out into the cool air and she breathed deeply. The sounds of the night were a comfort to her. She had spent many evenings standing outside the Golden Hall, looking at the stars, listening to soldiers, street cleaners and all manner of people going about their business across Edoras. There would be small grunts and neighing coming from the stables. These sounds were familiar to her and were safer than the cruel silence of her chamber.

She walked around towards the front promontory and she stopped when she saw him. She could have mistaken him for a guard, but he stood taller and his blonde hair was shimmering in the moonlight. This was the second time this day that he had appeared when she tried to seek solitude. She turned to leave, when she stopped herself. Why should she be the one to go? This was her city and she was a member of the Royal Family after all. She could ask, no, order him to find somewhere else to do whatever it was he was doing and leave the promontory to her. She almost huffed at her own foolishness. Since when had she become so petulant? Sighing to herself at her predicament, she decided to approach him rather than walk away. Any conversation at this point would be a welcome distraction and give her an excuse not to go back to her room right away. Surely the Elf could manage a few trite phrases to help her pass the time?

"Lord Legolas? Are you not comfortable in thy room?"

He turned and smiled as she came close to him. Her face remained neutral, but he smiled anyway.

"Thy hospitality is gracious and kind, my Lady. Nay, I much prefer the outdoors, particularly at night. Plus I usually take the first watch and it appears to be a habit of mine, even within the safe walls of Edoras."

She shivered at the cold air, cursing that she had left her cloak in her chamber. She glanced up at him as she felt warm fabric covering her suddenly. He had removed his cloak, placing it around her shoulders. She was surprised at the gesture, but was immediately warmed by the light material, which seemed warmer than even the heavy fur coats that the Eorlingas wore in winter.

"Thank you," she mumbled. What was his proper title? Master Elf? My Lord? No, an Elf could not be her Lord after all. She desperately searched for something to discuss, shocked at her own lack of speech.

"But what of sleep? You must be exhausted from thy travels. I was told you crossed the Eastfold in mere days."

"Elves do not need sleep. At least, not in the way that Humans and Dwarves do. Just being outside under the stars at night is refreshing enough for me."

"I see."

He smirked at her lack of emotion or conversation. Why were humans so stoic, he wondered. And why did this woman seem to walk with the entire weight of Arda on her shoulders? A maiden as fair as the White Lady need not be burdened by stress and worry, he thought, before he blinked at the realization that his eyes had deemed her fair. He swallowed slightly as he realized his heart deemed her far more than that.

"The stars are brightest at this hour, you see," Legolas stammered, trying to return his thoughts to their conversation and not his internal debate on how fair Éowyn was.

"They are bright, yes," Éowyn agreed, looking up. "We have names for some of them, but there are others which I do not know."

"We have names for the stars as well, my Lady, and they all have stories of their own. Would you like to know them?"

She looked at him and he had a warm smile on his face, so strange for a warrior that appeared so tall and battle hardened.

"It is not necessary, Lord Legolas. They are just stars, after all."

"Please, my Lady," Legolas said pleasantly. "The stars have existed long before either of us, and will still long after we are gone. They have much to tell for they have seen all the Ages of this world."

Before she could ponder whether she actually would enjoy hearing tales about the stars or not, Legolas began pointing at them and speaking to her. He told her about the stars, teaching her their names and explaining how they formed images in the sky that all Elves were taught and followed. He told her about Eärendil and his trek across the sky, and the other legendary figures that the Elves believed in. Legolas smiled in surprise when Éowyn told him that they knew of Eärendil in Rohan, and called him by a similar name in Rohirric. For a moment it seemed as though she would smile as well, but her face then became guarded and emotionless once more.

"Forgive me, my Lady, I have been rambling. This must all seem rather boring to you by now. You should go to bed before I end up putting you to sleep."

"Not at all, Lord Legolas. I used to come out here as a child and look upon the stars all the time. I find it interesting that we both have names and stories for them."

"You are too kind. All the same, I fear we have rather difficult days ahead, and you will need thy rest."

She grudgingly allowed him to escort her to the hallway leading to her chamber, if only so she could return his cloak to him. He bid her goodnight with a light kiss to her hand and she nodded to him in parting, again surprised by his gesture. He is a Prince of the Elves, she remembered. He must have some experience being at Court. By the time she reached her chamber, her mind wandered back to the events of the day. When Éowyn fell asleep, she was thankful that her King had returned. It was the best news she had in years, it seemed. She did not grasp fully that there was also now a faint vestige of hope that had arrived with Gandalf and his Fellowship.

* * *

The next day was difficult. They finally held a proper funeral for Théodred and Théoden was a mess. He bemoaned the passing of his son before him and muttered about the dark days of his House. Éowyn stepped forward and sang a haunting funeral song in their native tongue. Legolas could feel their grief even though he did not understand the words.

As they walked from the tomb back up to the Golden Hall, Legolas found himself next to Éomer. He gave him his condolences on the loss of his cousin, and thanked him again for the use of Arod, who was a very fine horse.

"Lord Legolas, I hope you find our hospitality much more to thy liking than the unfortunate welcome I gave you in the Riddermark." They both smiled.

"Thy city is beautiful and welcoming, Lord Éomer, even in these dark times. I greatly admire thy manner with the horses. It is a skill even some of my people have not mastered."

"Thank you. It is something all of the Eorlingas are taught from birth it seems. Even the women know how to ride as well as any cavalryman of Gondor. My sister is in fact a very accomplished rider herself. She is somewhat out of practice unfortunately, having cared for the King during his illness."

Legolas felt uncomfortable talking to Éomer about Éowyn, but his curiosity got the better of him. There was something about her cold and guarded demeanour that intrigued him, particularly given that he had caught small glimpses of something else last evening when they had talked. There were times, when she looked up at the stars, that he saw wonder on her face, and even small moments of warmth before she put her shields back up and became cold and almost lifeless once more.

Éomer was accommodating, and found the Elf's interest in Éowyn rather amusing. He told him of how Éowyn had grown up far too quickly as a result of Théoden falling under Saruman's spell, having had to care for her sick uncle and having to endure Wormtongue's unwelcome advances for far too long. Éomer admitted with regret that it had been years since he saw his sister smile or laugh in genuine happiness. Legolas found himself growing angry at the thought of the disgusting creature coveting Éowyn and he shook his head at such a strange emotion, particularly regarding a human woman.

"My sister is a Shieldmaiden, Lord Legolas. I will let her explain what that is to you, if she is so inclined. However, do not be intimidated to talk to her. She could use the company I find. She keeps to herself far too much."

Legolas nodded.

Gimli called for him and Legolas bid Éomer good day, running up the stairs lithely to join the Dwarf and Aragorn.

"My Lord," Hama called. Éomer turned and nodded. "Is it wise to encourage fraternizing between Lord Legolas and Lady Éowyn? I do not mean to speak out of turn, but surely Lady Éowyn has other duties than entertaining an Elf?"

Éomer smiled at Hama forlornly. "She was meant to have a different life than that which she has been given now, Hama" Éomer said quietly, his gaze falling back to Théodred's tomb. "That was another time, another life it seems. These are dark days, Hama. There is no assurance that we will see them through. If Lord Legolas brings comfort to my sister, or even distraction and good humour, so be it. I would see her smile and laugh again, and sing something else besides funeral dirges, if our days are to be numbered. Far be it from me to be so prejudiced as to whether my sister receives comfort from Man or Elf in these dark times. She has had so little of comfort in the past years."

Éowyn came outside again that night. She did not know if she needed or wanted to look at the stars again, but she could not be alone in her chamber just yet. She did not feel as restless this evening as she had previously, but she still saw shadows and heard voices when she closed her eyes. She once again sought the cold air of the promontory. When she stepped outside and saw the cloaked figure standing overlooking the city, she smiled to herself. Rather than be annoyed that he was once again in her evening refuge, she found she was thankful for the company.

"Lady Éowyn."

She started at his voice, and he turned his head, smiling at her.

"I'm sorry, Lord Legolas. I did not mean to sneak up on you."

"You didn't, even if you were trying to," Legolas smiled mischievously. She came up beside him. "You've forgotten thy cloak again. You may be strong, White Lady, but no one can stand against the elements unprotected for too long."

He again put his cloak around her shoulders and she was secretly glad for it.

Legolas became serious. "That was a very powerful song today. I am sorry for thy loss."

Éowyn only nodded. "It is good to know that Théodred is finally at peace. He's been dead for some time now, but with the King not himself, well, it didn't feel complete until today."

Legolas nodded. She changed the subject and curiously asked him about Elven immortality. He supposed it was a natural curiosity given all the death she had seen recently. Their conversation led to small stories here and there from their childhoods, and he found several parallels in the way they had been raised, though Éowyn had lost her parents at a very young age.

"So you are older than my Uncle?"

"Aye," Legolas smiled. "We all are. Gimli and Aragorn as well."

"But Lord Aragorn seems so young. He cannot be more than 50."

Legolas smiled again. "He is over 80, my Lady. And I am much older than that."

Legolas told Éowyn about the Dúnedain, although she already had heard of them. She scarcely believed that Aragorn was one of them.

"So Lord Aragorn is half-Elven?"

"Nay. He has Elven ancestors, but he is a Man. I consider him like a brother. We have known each other his entire life. His betrothed is an Elleth – a female Elf, and she is like a sister to me."

"I see."

"It is getting late, my Lady. You must be tired from today. Let me escort you back inside."

"These days ahead seem so dark, Legolas. I don't really know if I am strong enough to see them through."

Legolas stopped and looked at her inquisitively. Éowyn eyes widened in realizing she had said her thoughts aloud. She tried to avert his gaze, but then steeled herself, straightened her posture and looked back at him, chin raised. She would not show weakness, despite her confession.

Legolas' curiosity deepened as his mind examined her through his eyes. Her stare was strong, but there was something else, something deeper, hidden behind her fierce expression. His eyes widened suddenly as he saw for the first time the dark swirls that lurked deep behind her fierce eyes. Without thinking, he reached out his hand and stroked her cheek lightly. His touch lingered on her face and she almost seemed to lean towards his hand slightly before Legolas realized what he was doing and pulled his hand back.

"Forgive me, my Lady. I forget myself."

Éowyn gasped at his touch, so warm and calming in its lightness. She composed herself quickly. "Do not trouble thyself, my Lord."

Legolas kept looking at her, realization confirming his earlier perceptions. He struggled with his thoughts before finding his words. "Have hope, Lady Éowyn. You are strong. Thy people believe in you. Hope is what we must trust in during these dark times. I do not believe it has abandoned these lands just yet. When you are alone, my Lady, when it appears that dark times have shrouded this City, take comfort in knowing that there are those who continue to fight, continue to believe, continue to hope that we will see our way through. Take comfort in that, knowing you are part of that same effort, that same resistance that drives all forward to conquer the darkness. You are not alone, White Lady of Rohan, and you need not face the darkness alone."

They stood still for a long moment, each gazing at the other. Legolas then offered her his arm. "Come, I would escort you inside if you will allow it."

She took his arm again and again returned his cloak to him before returning to her chamber. Her mind was swimming with all that she had discussed with Legolas. He was the first Elf she had ever encountered up close, and the first one she had ever engaged in conversation. She imagined all he would have seen and done in his nearly 3,000 years, or whatever age he really was. The battles he had fought. The glory he had won.

As Éowyn looked around her darkened chamber, she noticed the shadows that had seemed to follow her steps were no longer quite so visible. In the corner was not the menacing form of a silent stalker, but a simple chair, empty and harmless. The sense of despair and desperation that usually invaded her thoughts before she slept did not come.

Hope, Legolas had said. She believed in such a notion long ago, before she had nightmares, before she felt leering eyes upon her and strangled voices in her mind. She had spent years guarding herself, refusing to believe in hope for it proved so false to her so many times. But if she did not believe, then why did she carry on? Why did she resist? She lay back under the furs of her bed deep in thought. Hope. What was the use? Then again, what could be the harm? She drifted off to sleep. For the first time in years, she slept restfully.

In the coming days, Éowyn would rise each morning and not remember any nightmares from the previous eve. She would not notice that the voices had stopped either, nor would she realize that her belief in the future of Rohan was growing in tiny steps. She would only look towards the next day, determined as ever to carry out her duty as the White Lady, Princess of the House of Eorl. Her nights were restful, and the darkness that plagued her was banished.

* * *

On the third day following his arrival, Legolas decided to venture into the City. Gimli had no interest and Aragorn was busy with discussions with King Théoden, Éomer, and Gandalf, leaving him on his own. Legolas went outside and looked out over the City below, not sure as to where to start.

"My Lord? You seek something?"

Legolas turned and Éowyn bowed her head to him. He smiled and nodded in return.

"My Lady," he smiled. "I would see thy City, but I fear I am not sure where to begin." He swept his hand down across the roads of Edoras. "It is vast, thy capital, and each path seems to be identical to the next."

"I can have one of the guard escort you," Éowyn replied. "Though they may not be the most informed of tour guides."

"That is very kind," Legolas nodded. "And where would you recommend I look to, Lady Éowyn?"

"I was on my way to the markets actually," she replied, before a plan hatched in her mind. "Come, I shall take you on a tour my Lord."

"My Lady! I did not mean to request such a favour! You have much more important things to…"

"Lord Legolas, it is no bother. I am going into the City with or without you. If you wish to see the City, then you should take advantage of my offer. Or you may wander aimlessly if you wish. 'Tis no concern to me either way."

Éowyn raised her brow at him and he blinked at her expression. While her face revealed nothing, it almost seemed as though she were teasing him. But that could not be possible. This was the White Lady of Rohan and her firm stare and stern manner were as hard as steel. Legolas nodded properly towards her.

"Thank you, my Lady. It is very generous of you. I am grateful."

They walked down the steps together and she guided him along a path to the markets, pointing out some important buildings along the way. She found herself rather enjoying telling this Elf from another land all about her City. She described each of the shops and stalls they visited, and even remembered tales of various places she had been to in her childhood. She found that she had neglected some of these places during the dark times of Wormtongue's stewardship, and it was almost as if she was exploring her own City anew.

Legolas impressed her with his knowledge of flowers and herbs, even those native to the Mark. She had neglected this part of her life as well, and she was intrigued by the various salves and potions that Legolas told her could be derived from various common roots and herbs.

"On a battlefield, _athelas _is most effective for wounds and burns, but in the healing rooms in Mirkwood we prefer _penicilia_ – Queen's breath – it is better for both numbing the pain and encouraging mending of the skin and closing of wounds."

"Queen's breath? I am not familiar with that herb, my Lord."

"It is not native to Rohan, but there is a variant, ah, here."

Legolas reached over and picked up a plant from the market stall, smelling the leaves before showing them to her.

"_Sablelilly?_ But that is a cooking herb, my Lord," Éowyn said, smelling the fresh leaves.

"Aye, my Lady," Legolas smiled. "But if you mince the herb and combine it with oil into a paste, it can be applied to open wounds and even to strained muscles and broken bones, if rubbed deep enough."

"Interesting, I will have my healers try it. I should show you our _athelas_ gardens, Legolas. It is a small project that I started some time ago. I have neglected it in the past few months unfortunately."

"I would enjoy that very much, White Lady. I…"

"Help! Help!"

Legolas turned his head in time to see a wagon collapse to the ground, its contents spilling as wood splintered and barrels smashed apart. Of greater concern were the two horses that had now been loosed from their hitch and were tearing down the street, pulling the broken hitch behind them.

"Excuse me, my Lady," Legolas said as he turned away.

"Legolas! Wait!" She called out to him but her voice was drowned out by the cries and commotion of the people around them scattering and running as the loose horses ran forward. Éowyn picked up her skirts and ran after him, being careful to stay to the side and out of the path of danger.

Legolas darted through the crowd, pushing people out of the way and clearing the main road as the horses hurtled towards him. He stood his ground as the beasts galloped forward and before being stampeded, he stepped deftly to the side and leapt forward, grasping one horse's neck and vaulting himself up into the saddle. As the hitch had broken, he had to step across to the second horse to grab the reins for both steeds. Standing in one stirrup from each horse, Legolas pulled back on the reins, calling out to the animals in Sindarin. They reared back, and Éowyn's eyes went wide as she thought he would be thrown clear. The horses clawed the air before calling out and landing their forelegs back on to the road, coming to a violent stop. Legolas hissed at them, continuing to pull on the reins as the horses whinnied and their nostrils flared. They stomped the ground with their front hooves and their eyes were wide with terror.

Legolas slipped down to the ground and took each horse by the bridle. He stared intently at them and whispered in the Elvish tongue. He smoothed his hand across their foreheads and Éowyn saw the fear in their eyes subside, their breathing become normal and their movements less erratic.

"Oh, thank you! Thank the gods!" A merchant came running up to them, his face flustered. "That was…oh, Lady Éowyn!" He bowed to her before turning to Legolas. "Master Elf, thank you. The horses were spooked by birds flying across our path and they got loose from the wagon."

Legolas nodded to him, handing the reins back. "They are unhurt, and it appears they did not cause great damage, beyond that to thy wagon. You should get them out away from this crowd. The close quarters is making them uncomfortable."

"Aye, my Lord, thank you once again!" The merchant ordered his workers to come attend to the horses and bring them back to the damaged wagon. Legolas turned back towards Éowyn and they resumed walking.

"That was very brave," Éowyn said quietly. "You could have been thrown off, or worse."

"It was not bravery that stirred me to move. I was concerned for the horses, and any of thy people that they could have harmed in their terror."

They continued their walk and Éowyn looked at him with new curiosity from time to time. She showed him other parts of the City. As they walked, she took the time to look at him more closely as he was preoccupied with staring at the buildings and passages of Edoras. He was muscular, she thought, but not brutish. His body was lean and athletic, but not skinny or thin. There seemed to be strength and power beneath his light armour and then there were his eyes, a shade of blue she had never seen before, and they seemed to be constantly shifting as his gaze moved about, taking in all around him. Éowyn realized she had never truly looked at an Elf before, and now the subject of her examination was a Prince. Even his hair, so much longer than that of any Man she had met before, seemed distinguished and handsome. There were often jokes and insults thrown about regarding the long hair of Elven men, and how they looked like women. But Éowyn could not agree as she looked more intently at him. There was nothing about him that seemed feminine to her at all.

"This area seems rather deserted, Lady Éowyn," Legolas commented, looking down a long road that was empty compared to the bustle of the other parts of the district.

Éowyn smiled. "None of the…erm…establishments here are open now, Legolas. But it will be quite busy later in the evening."

"A quarter only open at night? That is interesting. Perhaps I shall return then to see for myself?" he mused.

Though she maintained a cold and hard exterior, Éowyn barely contained a laugh as she bit her lip at the Elf's comment. Legolas turned to her with a curious expression.

"Forgive me, my Lady, did I say something wrong?"

"Nay, Lord Legolas," Éowyn said, calming herself. "It is just that, this district, it is…it is for men seeking companionship…from…erm…ladies of the night."

Legolas frowned, not comprehending her meaning before his eyes widened and he looked back down the empty street.

"This street is notorious for brothels, gambling dens and…umm…temporary accommodations, Legolas. It only becomes busy after the rest of the area has closed for the night."

"I see…" Legolas said, swallowing and looking away.

"Certainly you are free to visit should you choose, Lord Legolas," Éowyn recovered. "Many of the soldiers come here seeking distraction. I can only imagine what you have seen on thy journey. If you wish to…"

"Nay!" Legolas said, his eyes wide. He lowered his voice, realizing he had almost shouted at Éowyn. "I…I do not require such…distraction, my Lady."

They continued walking and Legolas changed the subject as quickly as he could, asking her about a fountain nearby and forgetting the whore district immediately.

By the time they parted back at Meduseld, there was an easy comfort between them. Legolas kissed her hand, thanking her for the tour before he excused himself. She nodded to him, revealing nothing further in her expression. She had spent more time with Legolas in three days than she had with any Elf in her entire lifetime. She could tell he had royal lineage in the way he spoke, the way he carried himself and his easy manner. He was not aloof, nor cold, as she had been told the Elves could be, nor was he haughty or conceited, in the manner of many nobles and royalty that she had met in her time. As she went to the kitchens to give instructions to the maids and cooks for the evening meal, she concluded that Prince Legolas of Mirkwood was far more interesting than she had given him credit for upon his arrival.

* * *

She came out at night once again and was pleased to see him standing in the same spot. He smiled at her and offered her his cloak. He wondered if she forgot her cloak on purpose now, but lost the thought as soon as it came. What reason could she have for doing such a thing?

"Forgive me, my Lord, but I have never spoken so freely with an Elf before. I realize I know nothing of thy realm and thy people."

"That is understandable, my Lady," Legolas replied warmly. "I would be pleased to answer any question you may have."

He told her about Greenwood the Great and how he would travel with his father the Elven King to Lothlórien and Rivendell and all through the forests of his people. He told her how the Necromancer had come to Dol Goldur and how Mirkwood had arisen as shadow and dark beasts had poisoned his realm.

"It is a sad thing to have shadow on the borders of one's home," Éowyn said quietly.

"Elves are patient, Éowyn. We fight and struggle and rebel as any of the free peoples of Arda, but we are guided by faith and resolve and courage to face our enemy. Whether it takes months or a full Age, we do not falter in our belief."

She looked at him.

"There are moments when it can be very difficult, however," he acknowledged. "In those moments we cling to hope and wait for the Valar to bring us the strength to continue."

"You speak so easily of courage and hope, as though they are trusty weapons always at the ready. Such bravery is not as common as you may believe, my Lord."

"Your days have truly been dark then, my Lady? With the King being bewitched, that is," Legolas looked at her with sharp eyes. What did she imply by her words and what was she guarding so closely?

"We all have burdens to bear at times of War, my Lord," Éowyn shot back. "I am the White Lady of Rohan. I need neither pity nor counsel."

Legolas kept his gaze locked on her fierce eyes, showing her he was not to be intimidated by her defences, and at the same time trying to show her he was not a threat.

"My Lady," he said in a softer voice. "I would not presume to speak out of turn, nor request that I be taken into thy confidence. But many a great soldier has died alone. True strength is not in proving one can weather a storm, Lady Éowyn. It is rather trusting in others and knowing that one is stronger united than facing a burden without aid."

They looked at each other for several moments and Legolas could see Éowyn's gaze softening, though very slightly.

"And if I were to tell you the weight that I bear, my Lord, what then? Would you shame me with thy sympathy, or think me weak for allowing the burden to affect me?"

Legolas wanted to give her a reassuring smile, but instead he kept his eyes steady on hers and pursed his lips. It was a serious gaze. A gaze of one warrior to another.

"Neither, my Lady," he answered firmly. "I would merely hold the weight briefly for you, until you were ready to take it back. Even the strongest horses require a respite from time to time, as do the strongest of warriors. And unlike thy kin, I am an Elf. And I do not judge thee, White Lady, nor am I in a position to abuse thy confidence."

She regarded the Elf for several moments. The burden she spoke of was so closely guarded that she did not even admit it to Éomer or the King. She could not believe it but his eyes seemed to tell her she could trust him.

"My burden is not born of having too much responsibility, Legolas," she began, keeping her voice steady. "Nor is it the whining of a spoiled Princess who yearns for a life of idle leisure." She looked fiercely at him for any sign that he thought so lowly of her. She was almost afraid when she saw no sign of disdain or disbelief on his face, and merely a serene gaze, as though he were waiting for her to resume her tale when she was ready.

"The King kept to his own counsel when he was…when he was ill," she continued. "In particular, he held the opinion of one above all others – Gríma Wormtongue, who you met when you arrived at Edoras." She spat the name with contempt, her voice shaking slightly.

"Wormtongue was not loyal, either to the King, or to Rohan. He was selfish and ambitious, far more concerned with his own advancement and his own skewed view of Rohan. He used the King to gain power, hoping to take the throne for himself, and all that…all that he hoped would come with it." Éowyn could not keep her voice steady as her mind filled with the horrible ideas that Wormtongue had smeared her with when he revealed his true intentions.

"With Théodred dead, and the King not himself, it was left to my brother and I to hold the Kingdom together. Éomer was often riding with his legion, fighting Orcs who had crossed our borders and doing what he could to protect the outlying villages. Taking care of the King and in essence ruling in his stead fell to me and to…to the King's advisor."

"As the years went by, there seemed to be no improvement, either in the King's condition or the defence of our lands. Orcs roaming across the Mark became commonplace, as Éomer could not stop all of them as he could not be in multiple places at once. Many became despondent, fearing that our way of life, our future, was slowly slipping away from us. When you face such sheer despair for years on end, my Lord, one learns not to hope. One learns that hope has abandoned these lands."

Legolas watched as Éowyn turned away, looking out beyond the walls. Her voice was very quiet, and her eyes cold. Her lip quivered, but he did not dare interrupt her. She seemed made of stone to him in that moment, and yet so delicate still as to be ivory or even glass. Firm to the touch surely, but liable to shatter at any moment.

"With the King fading, and Wormtongue poised to take his power, my only thoughts were on the safety of my people. Wormtongue would be merciless and cruel, and he would never listen to Éomer, or accept any defiance from my brother, which would surely come. That was the burden I was forced to carry, my Lord. Knowing that my home was being destroyed, eroded from within by dark forces, and seeing no salvation, only a sacrifice that would have to be made to bring small comfort to my people in what could be their final days. I would have no choice. I am the White Lady after all, and I would do my duty for my people."

Éowyn swallowed as long buried feelings poured forth as she confessed to Legolas. It was a desperate and terrible bargain that she knew would have been presented to her once Gríma seized control of the throne. In the months leading to Legolas' unexpected arrival at Edoras, she had resisted all of Wormtongue's advances, and he had grown more fearsome and tormenting, hissing at her of all manner of wicked thoughts and threats. She had foreseen the sequence of events in her mind, forced to think on them as he recited them to her again and again. She had seen no way out.

Legolas could not help himself. He reached out for her as she ceased speaking. She did not need to say anything more as anger welled within him as the disgusting scenario became clear to him. He nervously touched her shoulder to reassure her and found her suddenly turning into his arms and crying into his chest. He slowly ran his hand up and down her back, whispering to her in Sindarin, and their touch was a shock to both of them.

"You are strong, Shieldmaiden," he whispered. "Wormtongue is gone. You need not keep him here any longer. You were brave to endure such torment for so long, Lady Éowyn. Still you stand. Still you fight. Still you persevere. You have not been defeated. He is gone and you have won, my Lady."

Legolas was grateful when she pulled away and gave him a timid nod. He remembered the feel of her, even after he escorted her back inside and wished her good night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously:**

**Meduseld, Edoras, Rohan, Third Age, Gwaeron, 3019**

Legolas could not help himself. He reached out for her as she ceased speaking. She did not need to say anything more as anger welled within him as the disgusting scenario became clear to him. He nervously touched her shoulder to reassure her and found her suddenly turning into his arms and crying into his chest. He slowly ran his hand up and down her back, whispering to her in Sindarin, and their touch was a shock to both of them.

"You are strong, Shieldmaiden," he whispered. "Wormtongue is gone. You need not keep him here any longer. You were brave to endure such torment for so long, Lady Éowyn. Still you stand. Still you fight. Still you persevere. You have not been defeated. He is gone and you have won, my Lady."

Legolas was grateful when she pulled away and gave him a timid nod. He remembered the feel of her, even after he escorted her back inside and wished her good night.

**Chapter 2:**

**Meduseld, Edoras, Rohan, Third Age, Gwaeron, 3019**

The walks about the City between the White Lady and the Elven Prince became daily occurrences, as did their evening meetings on the stone promontory of Meduseld, and Éowyn was in much better spirits each time they saw each other. On one of their walks, they encountered Aragorn and King Théoden inspecting the Royal Guard. Giving her uncle a respectful bow and a polite smile, Éowyn continued on, speaking to Legolas in soft tones. Aragorn smiled at the sight of the two of them as they walked away.

"I have not seen my niece smile in some time. I dare say that Lord Legolas is good for her. What strange times these are, indeed."

Aragorn was surprised by the King's remark. "I have known Prince Legolas my entire life. He is usually quite guarded with his emotions, only showing his true humour and personality when he is comfortable with someone. I would say Lady Éowyn is very good for him, my Lord."

"War has a way of making old customs and traditions and even grudges and prejudices seem insignificant, wouldn't you say, Lord Aragorn?"

"It can, my Lord. Yes, it can."

* * *

"Forgive me, my Lady, I was admiring thy skill."

Éowyn smiled and sheathed her sword. "It's all right, Legolas. You needn't be afraid. I have no reason to raise my sword towards thee…yet."

He was encouraged by her teasing smile, the first he had seen of such emotion from her since his arrival at Edoras days ago.

"You are very good. I didn't realize the Rohirrim trained their women in the sword."

"Not all of our women, Lord Legolas. Just a select few. The Shieldmaidens."

"Thy brother mentioned that to me the other day. He told me to ask my Lady about it."

"And?" Éowyn replied.

"I was somewhat afraid," Legolas said sheepishly.

"Afraid, Master Elf? Surely someone who has faced down the worst of Orthanc need not fear a simple woman such as me."

He laughed and she smiled in return. She explained the history and the important role of the Shieldmaidens to Legolas. He noted and admired her passion in describing her craft and training.

"So you have some Elven blood then?"

"I suppose that is true, although it has been lost over the generations so that it may as well have never have existed," Éowyn replied.

"To be blessed by the Valar, on any level, is to be blessed nonetheless. A Shieldmaiden and part Elven. You would be a formidable opponent," Legolas noted.

"Unfortunately, I have not seen battle in many years. Éomer is very protective of me, and the King, well, when he was not himself…"

"You felt it was thy duty to care for him, rather than riding out," Legolas finished her thought.

"Shieldmaidens do not go to battle with the rest of the Eorlingas. We are to protect the remaining families while the Riders engage our enemies."

Legolas nodded. "Well now that King Théoden's strength has returned, I fear you will see battle in some fashion sooner than we realize, my Lady. War is coming to Rohan, as Gandalf has warned."

"I will be glad for it, Legolas. I have been stuck here for far too long. I fear being trapped here, as if in a cage, behind bars until use and old age accept them, and all chance of doing great deeds is gone beyond recall or desire," Éowyn said bitterly.

Legolas thought she looked more miserable in that moment than he had seen her since his arrival.

"My Lady," Legolas said softly. "I do not think the walls of any city could trap a soul as strong as thy own. I have seen many battles in my time, and while the warrior's spirit screams out for blood, that is a passing and false pleasure, I assure thee. The sole redeeming purpose of fighting battles is only so that one day we will not have to. Life is full of far more than the supposed glory of War, Lady Éowyn."

Éowyn looked at him for a long moment, her face showing a curious gaze. Legolas held her stare, not sure of what to say or do next. They were interrupted when Éomer called out for both of them from across the Golden Hall. The time had come. The Rohirrim were riding.

**Rohan, Third Age, Gwaeron, 3019**

News had reached Edoras from the Fords of Isen. Erkenbrand had been repelled by the forces of Saruman and was retreating. Gandalf advised Théoden to make for Helm's Deep, where Erkenbrand would likely also seek refuge. In times of War, the Rohirrim would ride to their age old fortress and use it as a garrison, while the women and families would go to the safety of Dunharrow. With their forces spread out and the roads watched by the beasts of Saruman, they could not afford to split up this time. With great reservation, Théoden ordered all of Edoras to muster for the ride to Helm's Deep. The families would take refuge in the Glittering Caves below and the Rohirrim would man the Deeping Wall, hoping it would stand against the Orc army.

The going was very slow. It took several days just to leave Edoras. With families and children and beasts, they were hardly leading a column of fast moving soldiers. Legolas went up ahead with the scouts and would ride back to report to Aragorn. They had managed to travel for three days from Edoras without incident, but he was sure that they would see birds in the sky eventually.

"It won't matter whether Saruman's spies are about or not," Éomer spat. "Wormtongue will know that we will head to Helm's Deep, and he shall betray our plans to his Master."

Éowyn pulled her horse alongside Aragorn and maintained a respectful distance from her uncle and brother.

"Lord Aragorn, if I may have a word?" she asked timidly.

"Of course, Lady Éowyn."

"It's about Prince Legolas. He says he's known thee thy entire life."

"Aye, he has. He is one of my oldest friends."

"He also says that you are betrothed to an Elf. It is she who gave you that necklace?"

Aragorn fingered the Evenstar pendant thoughtfully and nodded.

"And what of Prince Legolas? Surely he must have a wife waiting for him in Mirkwood? Or courtesans at the very least?"

Aragorn smiled. "Elves do not marry in the same fashion as Men, Lady Éowyn. It is said that when an Elf gives his heart, it is forever. They mate for life, as they pass over Sea into the Undying Lands with their spouse."

"And Prince Legolas has not yet taken a wife?"

"No, he has not. There are all number of Elleth who would want him of course, but he has not shown any interest in them, or in any of the interested women either."

"Women? Are you saying that Elves can marry outside their race?"

"It is very rare. In fact, it has only happened three times in known history, but it can happen. The fact is that Legolas has not yet found anyone he deems worthy of being his wife."

"So he's contented himself with lovers then?" Éowyn asked, surprisingly feeling nervous about Aragorn's answer.

Aragorn laughed. "Hardly. He hasn't had a consort in nearly 50 years if memory serves me correctly. She was a healer's apprentice if I recall. It was brief. I think he was somewhat disappointed because she simply wanted to brag to her friends that she had bedded an Elf."

"Truly?"

Aragorn nodded. "She was a woman. From Dol Amroth."

"But surely he must have known nothing would ever come of it?"

"Well I don't think he was thinking in terms of a relationship of any long duration, but Legolas is not one for tradition. He is a dutiful Prince and obedient son, but if he really did follow all the Elven customs, he probably would have been married off decades ago. He is very discerning, as most Elves are, but unlike other Elves, including his own father, he tends to follow his heart rather unabashedly."

"Really. Thank you, Lord Aragorn."

Éowyn nodded to him and pulled her horse back, moving in step with the King. She looked upon Aragorn as he moved forward. She could see far in the distance that Gimli was riding alone. Legolas must have gone ahead to scout, she thought.

Aragorn was one of the Dúnedain. He had a regal presence to him that seemed to shine through the simple ranger's armour that he wore. His bearing and speech were beyond what one would expect from a ranger, she thought.

Éowyn repeated his words in her mind. Legolas had no consort, nor any beloved waiting back for him in the Elven realm. She found this strange and difficult to understand. Surely a Prince as handsome as Legolas would have his choice of any Elleth? She frowned as she realized that she now thought of Legolas as handsome. But he was, was he not? She had not met many Elves in her time, so she was not one to judge for certain, but Legolas was tall and strong, with his blue eyes and his skin unblemished and clear. Yes, he was handsome, she could admit that.

Éowyn remembered back to when Legolas had been stunned by the whore district they had walked past. Surely he must have known of such places in the cities of Men? Were there no such similar establishments in the Elven world? Éowyn found herself feeling strangely uncomfortable with the thought of Legolas taking a whore, or visiting a brothel even. There was something pure about him, not innocent, for he was too old and had seen too much in his lifetime surely to be innocent. But the way he carried himself showed majesty and power and she had difficulty imagining him frequenting something as uncouth as a brothel.

After several more hours of riding, they stopped to make camp. It was past the dinner hour and the families needed feeding, which was done more efficiently if they stopped briefly, rather than trying to coordinate everyone as they rode. Éowyn supervised the making of a rudimentary stew, not particularly good in her estimation, but enough to keep their bellies full. She knew her uncle would have them ride until dark, trying to put as many leagues as possible behind them while there were still no signs of danger.

"Master Dwarf," Éowyn called, bringing a bowl to Gimli. "It isn't much I'm afraid, but it's hot. There are still several hours of riding ahead of us and I would see thee guard thy strength."

Gimli took the bowl gladly and thanked her, swallowing the stew in one long gulp before handing it back to her. She had to stifle a giggle as she watched him pick pieces of vegetables out of his beard.

"And where is Lord Legolas?" Éowyn asked. "I have not seen him eating amongst the host."

"Oh, he wouldn't do that, my Lady," Gimli laughed. "He'll be snacking on lembas bread or some other tasteless Elven dish while he keeps watch up ahead. I would venture that he wouldn't choose to take anyone else's share of stew unless the King himself commanded it."

Éowyn nodded and left him. As she saw to the packing up of the pots and pans, her brother called out to her and a horn sounded. It was time to muster once again.

* * *

Théoden reluctantly allowed them to camp for the night once darkness fell upon them. He had pushed them to keep going past dusk and the moonlight was not enough to keep them organized. Éomer ordered the posting of guards and the feeding of the horses. Éowyn walked among the camp, ensuring all the families were settled as best they could be, and finally returning to her own tent. She looked around curiously. This was the first night in over a week that she had not looked up to the skies with Legolas and she found she missed his presence. Frowning, she prepared to enter her tent and retire for the evening when she heard a soft call from close by.

It was a birdsong, strangely out of place at this time of night and out among the plains. As she turned in the direction of the call, she smiled as a familiar figure stepped out of the darkness, his blonde hair and blue eyes glowing in the moonlight.

"Lord Legolas," Éowyn bowed her head, a smile on her lips. "I had thought you had forgotten about me, or found someone more worthy of thy attention this evening."

Legolas seemed to seize up suddenly at the strange implied meaning of her words, and he quickly composed himself.

"I would need to scour the world to find anyone as intriguing as thee, my Lady."

Éowyn smiled, a blush coming to her cheeks, and she was thankful for the lingering darkness of night. She did not know what had caused her to speak so teasingly to Legolas. Before she could dwell further on the exchange, he held out his arm to her. "Shall we? The stars are bright this evening. We can still walk should that please you."

Éowyn regarded him briefly and he hesitated, thinking he had presumed too much.

"Unless of course, you have other duties to attend to. We are no longer at Edoras and I would not expect to occupy thy…"

"My Lord," Éowyn smiled. "I would be pleased to walk with thee."

Éowyn took his arm and they roamed the camp together, speaking in hushed tones so as not to disturb anyone. She told him of how much further they had to ride to reach Helm's Deep. He told her of his scouting missions, finding disturbing tracks that concerned him. They were resigned to the fact that they were not alone on the plain, and that agents of Saruman surely stalked them by now.

When Legolas delivered her back to her tent, she thanked him and wished him goodnight. He continued on, walking the camp before returning to Aragorn's tent to sharpen his knives and wait for the host to rise.

* * *

Éowyn rode closer to the families the next day. She was convinced they would see battle this day and she wanted to see the Riders in front of her to properly determine where she was needed. She knew her uncle and Éomer would try and deter her from going to battle. As she fingered the pommel of her sword, she could not decide whether she was looking forward to a possible ambush or not.

"My Lady?" Her maid called to her from the horse cantering alongside hers.

"Yes?"

"We saw you walking with Lord Legolas last night. It seems to be a nightly ritual for you."

"Yes," Éowyn smiled at the memory. "Master Elf is an excellent listener, and very good company."

"My Lady, forgive me, but is it advisable to be spending so much time with one of them? There's no future there, surely?"

Éowyn looked quizzically at her maid, who now cowered slightly, bracing for her withering rebuke.

"Rest assured I have not thought of any future with Lord Legolas," Éowyn said dryly. "He is Elfkind. He would never take a woman as a bride. It's unheard of."

"But, my Lady, his companion, Lord Aragorn, he is betrothed to an Elf is he not?"

"To an Elleth, yes," Éowyn replied. "Why such curiosity? Lord Aragorn's relationships are hardly our concern."

"But my Lady, Lord Aragorn cannot surely be destined to be married to an Elf, or Elleth? How could he spend his life growing old and grey while his wife ages not?"

"Lord Aragorn is one of the Dúnedain, blessed with long life," Éowyn replied. "And he is spoken for," she said firmly.

Éowyn's maids fell into silence at her tone. She found the conversation rather ridiculous. There was no future with either Aragorn or Legolas, surely.

* * *

Legolas ripped his blade through the throat of the goblin, wiping it against the beast's fur. He looked back to the hill and Aragorn reined in his horse.

"A scout!" Legolas called grimly. Aragorn nodded and turned back, galloping to Théoden to warn them of the pending attack.

Legolas ran back several yards to the rise to give himself a better view of the valley below and better angles to the hills in the distance. He could hear them, feel the stomping of the wargs on the plains ahead of them. An ambush approached them.

He drew an arrow from his quiver and steadied it in his Galadhrim bow. He did not pull the string back as he waited for the attackers to show themselves. He knew that Théoden would send Éowyn with the women and families along the lower road to Helm's Deep. He would not see her until he reached the fortress. He whispered to the winds in Sindarin as he waited.

"Lady Galadriel that hath gifted me this bow, may it sing in thy honour. Valar protect Lady Éowyn and her people so I may see them again."

The first wave of wargs and their riders crested the hill and Legolas drew his bow back and let fly, not watching the flight of the arrow before he notched another.

"Take the people to Helm's Deep while we deal with the ambush!"

"I can fight!" Éowyn answered in frustration.

"No!" Théoden commanded. "You must do this, for me."

Éowyn shook her head and pulled back her horse. "This way! This way! Hurry!" she called to the column behind her as her brother and his Riders galloped forward, spears and bows drawn.

As Éowyn moved her horse down past the fork and on to the lower plain, she looked back up to the horizon. Théoden and his Eorlingas had massed into an arrow shaped cloud, moving across the plain into the distance. She could see, silhouetted against the sky at the crest of the far hill a lone figure standing defiantly. She saw the figure raise a bow before him and rear back before loosing arrow after arrow into the sky. The figure was soon swept up by the charging Eorlingas and they all disappeared over the rise.

"Legolas…" Éowyn whispered.

**Helm's Deep, Rohan, Third Age, Gwaeron, 3019**

They had no time to spare once they crossed the gate into the Hornburg. Éowyn sent some of the families into the caves immediately to prepare their spaces and store their crucial goods. She had to divide up the beds of the fortress as there were more people gathered here than had ever sought refuge before. She kept herself busy, constantly looking out to the Causeway for a sign of her people. When at last she heard shouts from below, she came out from the Keep to see a tired and dust covered King Théoden approach her.

"So few," she said with alarm. "So few of you have returned."

He patted her shoulder paternally and walked past her with Gamling into the Keep. Her brother followed, shaking his head at her and going in after the King. Gimli came up the stairs next, removing his helmet, which had a notch in its side.

"Master Dwarf, where is Lord Legolas?"

"He is still down near the Causeway. He said he's looking for Aragorn's horse."

Éowyn felt relief flood through her and she swallowed, almost shaking at the news that Legolas was safe and alive.

"Lord Aragorn's horse? But why? Where is Lord Aragorn?" Éowyn asked.

"He fell. He was fighting a goblin and he got tangled up with the monster's warg and they tumbled towards the cliff's edge and…"

Gimli gave her a tired and sad look and walked past her into the Keep. Aragorn fell? Éowyn felt sadness grip her. Poor Legolas, she thought. He will be distraught without Aragorn. Éowyn called for her horse and went down to the main gate and the Causeway.

She had never seen Legolas so agitated. He was usually so serene and calm, or at least he was in the brief time she had known him. Had it been so short a time since they had first ridden to Edoras? He knew more about her than even her own brother it seemed. He turned as she approached, and she saw the consternation in his face lift, if only slightly, and she was glad to bring him small comfort.

"Legolas, what is it? Has there been any sign of Lord Aragorn?" she asked him.

"No. I sent his horse out to look for him. I seem to be unable to think of anything except for the worst. I made a vow to protect him. If he does not return, then…"

"Have hope, Legolas. It's all we have in these dark times, remember?"

Legolas smiled wanly. "Yes. That, and friends."

Éowyn embraced him, not thinking, or even caring, what it meant or who saw them. She felt Legolas hesitantly put his arms around her. Warmth enveloped her at his touch. She closed her eyes and smoothed her hands across his back. She felt calm, and at peace, and safe. She felt safe for the first time in years it seemed, even with the commotion around them and the knowledge that the Host of Isengard was marching to Helm's Deep.

She slowly released him from her embrace and his arms fell to his sides. She looked at him with a timid smile. "Would you like me to sit with you on the wall while we wait for him to return? The people have been organized, and now that my uncle is here, he and my brother will prepare the Keep. They won't require me until the dinner hour."

Legolas nodded. "I would like that very much. Thank you, my Lady."

She took his arm and they went out to the battlements. A dark cloud was forming overhead and the sun had not been seen for days. They watched the Causeway and she managed to get him talking, first on mundane matters before moving on to some of the battles he had been through. She found it enjoyable and empowering to be helping him for once and listening to him voice his concerns and fears.

* * *

Aragorn did not appear in the three days since their arrival at Helm's Deep. They could not wait at the battlements at all times. They needed to marshal the recruits, disperse weapons from the armoury and organize basic necessities. She brought him with her as she carried out her duties, assigning tasks to him to distract him from the fact that Aragorn was still missing.

"My Lord, those torches need to be placed in the racks along the outside of the Keep. Do not light them yet. The guard will do that once night falls."

Legolas looked down at the pile of wood.

"Are you above preparing the Keep for a siege, Master Elf?" Éowyn frowned.

"Nay, my Lady."

"Then go to it. Swiftly, for I have further tasks for you that cannot wait."

"Yes, my Lady."

She smirked to herself as he picked up the lumber and carried it up the steps to the Keep.

* * *

They even trained together, as Éowyn needed to keep up her practice and she dragged Legolas along. He was almost as meticulous as she was, his exercises and regimen were very thorough. He even showed her how to use a bow, taking a rough one from the armoury and showing her how to bend it to improve power and distance and how to notch the arrow to the string to improve accuracy. Éowyn had a rudimentary understanding of archery, but what Legolas showed her pleased her very much.

"I will get thee a true Elven bow someday, fitted to thy arm, my Lady. Thou shall see how dangerous thou can be with the proper weapon."

"And I will have the smiths at Edoras fashion a proper sword for thee, rather than those short blades," Éowyn teased.

Legolas smiled at her joke. "Swords can be clumsy and heavy. Elven knives suit me," he paused before smiling at her with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Just as the long sword suits thee, my Lady."

"Careful, my Lord," Éowyn replied haughtily as her last shot struck the target slightly off centre, but a lethal blow nonetheless. "Thy honeyed words shall not spare thee my blade if thou were to cross me." Her smile was equally mischievous as they continued their exercises.

They spent most of their waking hours together. They would eat together with the King, Éomer, and Gimli in the morning, then attend to supplies and organizing the soldiers and the families during the bulk of the day. They took lunch by the battlements, looking out for Aragorn and talking as they kept their gaze looking to the horizon. In the late afternoon they would part, with Legolas dealing with preparing the defence and Éowyn supervising the moving of supplies into the caves. They would meet again for supper, and would spend the evenings gazing at the stars, watching the Causeway and talking until Éowyn allowed him to escort her to the door of her chamber to sleep. Their routine became familiar, just as when they took walks together at Edoras. They became virtually inseparable, and it was rare to see one without the other.

They both found, to their surprise, that they looked for each other at different times of the day, and little customs developed. They would each save an empty seat at the table for meals. They each lingered near the Keep waiting for the other before moving on with the day's activities. Little things they said would resonate with the other, to form the subject of their next conversation.

"My Lady, has there been any word or sight of Lord Aragorn?" Her maid asked as they packaged rations to be sent down to the caves.

"Nay," Éowyn sighed. It has been three days and no sign of him nor his horse that was sent out for him." Éowyn shook her head. "Poor Legolas. He will be distraught if Lord Aragorn does not return."

"I would have thought you would be equally looking forward to the return of Lord Aragorn, my Lady," her maid asked.

"Why?" Éowyn replied. "A strong a warrior as he would be welcomed of course, but I hope no more for his safe return than I would any of our people."

"But my Lady, surely you have heard the gossip? Lord Aragorn is the heir to Isildur. He is meant to be King of Gondor. Surely a King would need a Queen at his side, and it would forge a strong alliance between Gondor and Rohan."

Éowyn turned on her maid and frowned, her gaze turning to ice. "Perhaps you should spend more time on thy duties and less on spreading or believing ridiculous gossip. For the final time, Lord Aragorn is betrothed to an Elven Princess. Beyond that, while I do hold Lord Aragorn in high regard, be he the King of Gondor or not, I have no claim to him, nor would I make one. I shall not be a political pawn, nor take advantage of anyone whose heart does not belong to me. Even if Lord Aragorn were to favour me, I would not reciprocate."

"But my Lady, is Lord Aragorn not worthy?"

"Lord Aragorn is a fine man, but he is not meant for me, nor I for him. I do not love him. Now, enough of this foolishness and take these parcels down to the Caves immediately."

Éowyn's maid bowed and left with her burden. Éowyn looked out to the valley and there was no movement, still no sign of Aragorn. She remembered when he had first arrived at Meduseld. He commanded attention. His presence was all encompassing, even amongst the darkness. He was light and strength and power personified in a man. Éowyn smiled. Aragorn was all of those things, but he was not her heart. Her maid was right. An outsider, a stranger may look at the two of them, Aragorn and Éowyn, and imagine they should be matched, for all the practical and political reasons that came to mind. Éowyn frowned. She would never be practical or political, not with regard to this. Aragorn had her respect and admiration, but not her love. In another time, during peace, she could well imagine her uncle marrying her off to the King of Gondor. She would do her duty to her people and solidify an alliance between the Kingdoms of Men. Now though, with shadow approaching, she could not bow to custom and tradition. Custom and tradition was what had shackled her all these years.

If ruin was upon them, she would live her last days as she desired, and leave this World of her own choice, so she could stand proud before her ancestors and confidently proclaim that her life had been everything she wished. Realizing she had been delayed, she left her chamber, striding purposefully towards the battlements looking for Legolas.

* * *

Their closeness did not escape the eyes of Gimli, Éomer or King Théoden, not to mention some of their people and Éowyn's maids. Legolas was the only Elf among them, and his presence was easy to spot from his long blonde hair and his easy stride. He always seemed to walk purposefully and lightly, never seeming to be burdened, either by his armour or the mood of these days. Éomer sometimes could swear that Legolas had an aura about him that was almost visible to the eye. He began to realize that his sister seemed to glow in the Elf's presence as well.

"You surprise me, Éomer," Théoden said nonchalantly as Éomer looked away from Legolas and Éowyn laughing at the other end of the table and back to his uncle. "I would have thought you would have Lord Legolas bound and thrown into the dungeon for a mere glance towards Éowyn."

Éomer smiled and returned the King's mirth. "Perhaps years ago that would have been the case, Uncle. I find that after having endured Wormtongue's dreaded presence, Legolas shines like a beacon to my sister, and I find myself glad for him being here."

"Indeed," Théoden replied. "It is helpful to be reminded of all we are fighting to protect, is it not, Éomer?"

Éomer's gaze returned to his sister, who laughed merrily at another joke from Legolas, and her hand grazed his as she implored him to stop teasing her. Éomer had not heard his sister laugh for months before Gandalf had come with his Fellowship. In short weeks in Legolas' presence it seemed she laughed routinely now. Éomer found himself smiling at the sight.

"Yes, Majesty. We must be mindful of what is truly important."

Éomer rose and walked around to their side of the table, bowing his head as Éowyn quickly composed herself.

"Sister, Lord Legolas, umm…" Éomer began, swallowing in sudden nervousness. "Might I join you? It has been a while since I have heard my sister's laugh, and I would very much appreciate some good humour myself before the coming storm."

Éowyn smiled and looked to Legolas before nodding to her brother.

"I would be honoured," Legolas replied and rose, motioning for Éomer to sit between them. "Please, Lord Éomer."

"No, that's quite all right, here's an empty seat," Éomer said, somewhat embarrassed to be given a place between them. He sat down on Éowyn's other side and drank quickly, hoping his presence had not spoiled their mood.

"My brother always appreciates a good tale of battle, Lord Legolas," Éowyn said teasingly. "Please share with him the tale of thy journey through Moria."

Legolas smiled and went about recounting the horrible journey. He somehow managed to draw a laugh from Éomer when he described Aragorn and the rest of the Fellowship waist deep in snow trying to pass through Caradhas as Legolas easily moved across. They all gasped as Legolas described the fiery might of the huge Balrog, before laughing as he compared its rage to Gimli's snoring. The entire side of the table erupted in glee as a piece of bread came flying across the room, hitting Legolas squarely on the cheek, Gimli's indignant stare fixed upon him.

Éowyn soon made her excuses and rose from the table, Legolas nodding to Éomer and following shortly after. As Éomer watched them both exit the hall towards the healing rooms, he smiled once more. Never in his life did he imagine he would approve of his sister giving her regard to an Elf. Now, he found himself almost hoping she would.

* * *

On the fourth day, Aragorn returned. His horse brought him up the Causeway and through the gate. He was barely able to walk, but he met Legolas at the entrance to the Keep.

"You're late," Legolas said disapprovingly in Sindarin. "You look terrible."

Aragorn could only smile wryly at his friend as they embraced.

Éowyn smiled as the two friends were reunited. She already could feel Legolas' mood lightening.

"My kinswoman would be cross with both of us if I allowed you to lose this. Please take better care next time, _mellon nin_."

Legolas gave him the Evenstar that had fallen during his battle. Aragorn stared at in wonder, thinking it lost forever. He took it gratefully and nodded to Legolas.

"_Hannon le_."

They went in and advised King Théoden of Aragorn's discovery of the enormous Uruk-hai army approaching in mere days.

* * *

"Any word from beyond the walls?"

"Nay," Legolas replied as he sharpened his knives. "Gandalf said he would return on the dawn of the fifth day. That is tomorrow. The Army of the White Hand will be here before then."

"Aye."

Legolas turned and regarded Gimli curiously. "You are not scared?"

"Scared? Of a rabble of mutant Orcs? Hardly," he grunted.

"Good. I would have thee at thy best. I do not want any excuses when we count kills."

"As if a Dwarf would ever lose to an Elf, especially a fair one such as yourself."

Legolas smiled and shook his head.

"Laddy," Gimili said. Legolas looked up.

"Er, well, I hope you realize that this battle will be difficult."

Legolas smiled before realizing that Gimli was serious. He nodded solemnly.

"Aye, Gimli. But would you rather be anywhere else?"

"Nay."

Legolas nodded back to him.

"It's just that…" Gimli continued. "Well at the Lonely Mountain when we have a particularly difficult battle looming, we always make sure to speak to our families beforehand, to give them some words to remember us by, as it were."

Legolas smiled, turning to Gimli and putting his knives away. "Do not feel embarrassed, Gimli. I have enjoyed our travels together also."

"What?" Gimli's eyes widened before he huffed. "I didn't mean to talk to me, you stupid Elf!"

Legolas frowned. "Who are you talking about, then? Aragorn knows that-"

"The White Lady."

Legolas shook his head and sighed. "Gimli, do not…"

"She is in the Caves, Legolas. If we do not hold, they will find her there with the women and children. You know what Orcs do to women and children."

Legolas' eyes flared and his hands balled into fists. "No! I will not permit it!"

"Just the same," Gimli shook his head. "Would you go into battle without speaking to her one last time, laddy?"

"I- I do not think it wise, Gimli. It will only make her uncomfortable."

"And how would you know?"

"She is a Princess of the House of Eorl. I am a Wood Elf. There's no sense in thinking about anything between us, Gimli."

"She has spent a rather large amount of time with a Wood Elf that she does not care about then," Gimli said pointedly. "Go, lad. You don't need to gush. Just go and see her. Put thy mind at ease before War is at our doorstep."

"I do not think I am worthy of her, Gimli."

"I thought you were a Prince?"

Legolas looked at Gimli with a furrowed brow, then turned and left.

* * *

Legolas arrived at the Glittering Caves and felt immediately nervous. Children were huddled together with their families in corners and nooks. Fearful eyes looked back at him, staring in bewilderment at his strange face and armour. Many of them had apparently not seen an Elf before. The air was damp and cold. He looked at the wooden barricades for the doors. They would not hold for very long, he thought. Seeing Éowyn directing the crowds below, Legolas became agitated. What if Gimli was right and they did not hold? He could not bear to see the women and children taken prisoner to Isengard, to fall to the horrible nightmares beneath Saruman's hand. He searched her out desperately.

"Lady Éowyn," he called.

"Legolas? What are you doing here?" She came away from families being directed further into the Caves.

"I needed to see you. The army is approaching. The battle will soon begin. I know there will be blood spilled and death this night."

"Remember, Legolas. Gandalf said to look for him on the fifth day. That's tomorrow. Survive tonight and we will be saved. You must believe that."

"I know he said that, but I can't say I've ever defended a fortress with such a small garrison against such a large force. A few hundred, including mere boys, against 10,000 Uruk-hai. If the defence does not hold and the enemy reaches the Caves," he hesitated, looking into her eyes, which were hard and cold as steel, yet he sensed a fire behind her gaze as well. He recalled Gimli's words and pushed ahead, giving voice to his thoughts.

"I fear for thy safety, my Lady, and those of thy kin hiding here."

"Do not think of that, Legolas. Do not despair. You will defend the Hornburg. You will come back to me. You have seen for thyself my skill with a blade, but you will not leave me to battle the enemy alone will you?"

"No, of course not! I will return to thee, Lady Éowyn, I swear it."

"I shall hold thee to thy vow, my Lord," she whispered. "I am not afraid of the coming army. I am not afraid of taking up my sword to defend my people. But I shall be much aggrieved if I survive this night and I do not see those dear to me once dawn has come."

Their eyes met and Legolas breathed in astonishment. Could she possibly be including him in her words? It was impossible. Surely she meant King Théoden, and her brother, Lord Éomer, and her kin. Legolas looked at her curiously. Her cold stare was different somehow.

"Lady Éowyn, I…"

She leaned forward and before Legolas truly realized what he was doing, they kissed. Whether it be out of desperation to seek a small comfort from the coming doom, or some buried need, or a reminder of all that was still possible, they kissed, long and hard and it was blissful before he stared into her eyes one last time and they parted.

* * *

A steady rain came beating down upon the defenders as the dull roar of the Uruk-hai army grew from below. Spears were beaten against shields and stomped into the muddy ground. Faceless monsters snarled and snapped at the Deeping Wall, drums beating a steady rhythm as the host of the White Hand yelled out their challenge.

Aragorn drew his sword, staring fiercely down at the invading army. Théoden was equally stern, his lips pursed together as he waited for the precise moment to unleash a volley from his archers gathered along the Wall.

Legolas gripped his Galadhrim bow easily in his hand. He was never tense at these moments, as startling as that seemed to others. With battle about to rage at a moment's notice, he was always calm. The memory of the touch of Lady Éowyn's lips on his soothed him all the more, and his eyes narrowed in focus, taking in the horde below.

The Rohirrim around him were far from relaxed, however. And who could blame them? Some were mere boys and could barely wield a bow. Others were too old and likely could not even make out the shapes of the Orcs below in the darkness. Not that it mattered, Legolas thought. There were so many of the enemy teeming in a dark snarling mass that any arrow would strike something.

Legolas could sense the fear coursing through the defenders. Breaths were ragged and knees were wobbly. He looked left and right, his gaze fierce and his disdain rising at the sight of these Men almost cowering in the face of the enemy.

"Hold the line!" he hissed. "Hold the line! If you wish to see thy women and children ever again, now is the time to stand firm! No one crosses this wall. No one!"

Young and old alike shuddered slightly at the fierce words of the Elven Prince. Gimli grunted beside him.

"They'll need more rallying like that before this night is through," he muttered.

"Then rally them we shall," Legolas replied calmly, thinking it strange that mere hours ago he was chastising Aragorn for having false hope in the chances of survival of the Rohirrim. Now, Legolas determinedly looked toward the enemy, daring them to attack in his mind.

"Archers!" Théoden's voice called. Éomer and the other marshals repeated the order down the line.

Legolas drew quickly and easily, the rain falling upon him doing nothing to distract his fierce concentration. The string of his bow, containing a strand of Lady Galadriel's own hair, was pulled taut by his ear. The arrow, balanced in his fingers, felt light and ready to fly. Legolas focused his eyes and picked out the Uruk-hai captain, standing foolishly on a rocky outcropping above the quivering host, his flat blade swinging in the air in defiance.

"Éowyn, I will protect thee," Legolas whispered.

"Volley!"

Legolas loosed his arrow and pulled another from his quiver without watching the flight. The arrow sailed higher than the storm of darts launched by the Rohirrim archers into the attacking army. The Uruk-hai captain snarled before his eyes clouded over, his mouth hanging agape, and he fell from his perch, swallowed up into the host with a resounding thud, the arrow of the Prince of Mirkwood piercing his neck clean thorough.

The Uruk-hai leapt forward towards the wall, yelling and screaming. Legolas' bow sang in the rain, the arrows flying from his fingers in fluid and deadly harmony.

"Let me at them! Let me at them!" Gimli growled, jumping up to try and get a better view over the battlements.

"Patience, Gimli," Legolas smiled, loosing another arrow and taking an Orc down in the eye slit of his helmet. "Thy axe will soon be tasting Orc blood."

* * *

Gandalf and Erkenbrand came stampeding down the hill with the sun all around them. The Uruk-hai line was decimated, spears and shields shattering as the reinforcements ran through them. As Aragorn and Théoden reached the Causeway, the Orcs were trapped between the Eorlingas riding from the Keep and Gandalf's forces approaching the severed Deeping Wall.

Legolas climbed back up to the battlement, stepping nimbly around fallen soldiers and Orcs until he reached a proper vantage point. He drew back his Galadrhim bow and let loose into the field below. With the cavalry surrounding them, the Uruk-hai were helplessly standing tight together. A normal archer would have been able to hit most of the targets below him with ease. For the Elven Prince of Mirkwood armed with the strongest bow of Lórien, he could have been shooting with his eyes closed and still wrecked the same untold damage that he was now dealing to the Army of the White Hand.

Legolas spent thirty shafts in mere moments, all of them flying true to their targets. As he reached for another arrow, he heard a shout.

"Legolas! The Caves!"

Gimli's cry was barely audible above the din of battle, but Legolas heard it very clearly. He loosed his arrow and jumped down from the battlement, not bothering to watch it strike an Orc in the eye. With Elven speed, Legolas rejoined his Dwarven companion closer to the Keep. Gimli pulled his axe out of an Orc's chest and bellowed at Legolas.

"The Caves, Legolas! I saw them head in that direction while we were busy with this rabble."

Legolas turned back and looked towards the Causeway. Théoden and his riders had passed through the gate. Aragorn and Éomer were near the back of the column, hacking away at the few stragglers left inside Helm's Deep.

"Estel!" Legolas cried. "Éomer! The Caves!"

Aragorn turned and looked back up at Legolas. Their eyes met and Legolas turned and went running off. Aragorn understood immediately.

"Éomer! We must go back to the Caves! Legolas has seen danger there!"

Éomer nodded. He ordered his guards to ride to the King and he and Aragorn turned their mounts back and galloped after Legolas and Gimli.

* * *

The Caves shook, pebbles and dust raining down on the families cobbled together. With no sense of time, they had no idea if they had been down there for hours or longer. Éowyn only prayed that they could hold out until reinforcements arrived, although who would come with Gandalf, she did not know. When they heard the huge explosion, she feared the worst, thinking of the bodies of Éomer and Aragorn and Legolas fallen amidst the rubble. She shook herself. Legolas would not fall. He could not. He had promised he would return for her.

It seemed a long time had passed since the explosion. They heard the Horn sound and she was glad for it. While it was not a signal of victory, it was a challenge to all of Rohan's enemies. They still lived. They still fought.

She heard a commotion outside the caves and she moved forward, ordering the guard to stand on either side of the entrance. She drew her sword and watched as the door began to buckle. If the fighting were over, then a soldier of the Mark would have come to them. She did not want to think of what this apparent forced entry could mean. She instructed the others to move the families back into the Caves and put up the second set of barricades between them. If she were to fall now, she would make it such an end as to make Théodred, Éomer and Théoden proud.

The door shattered and half a dozen Uruk-hai burst into the room. They were even larger and uglier than Éomer had described. They held huge flat swords and their very skin seemed to be tough as armour. She raised her sword and screamed in challenge. The guards leapt forward from either side of the doorway in ambush. They had a slight edge in numbers but the Orcs were larger and did not seem deterred even as blood poured from their injuries. Two fell but the other four soon rallied and engaged the defenders. Éowyn rushed forward and lunged into one, remembering what Legolas had told her about the weaknesses in their armour. The Orc fell at her feet and she turned to swing at a second. She saw two of her countrymen fall as they cut down another Orc.

As Éowyn swung her sword again, her opponent parried the blow and raised his arms, throwing her sword hand back. He lunged at her with his free hand, seizing her by the throat and lifting her off the ground. He bared his teeth and snarled as his claws bit into her skin. Her momentum was pushed back and as she swung her sword forward, it caught under the hauberk of the Orc, slicing into his flesh, but not striking any deeper. The Orc snarled, then hissed at her, recognizing the same disheartening fact that she did – her blade was caught and she could not push it any further, nor draw it back to defend herself.

She knew he would bring his own sword up and through her exposed side. She gasped for air and thought fleetingly of Legolas and all that she had not told him, all that she wanted him to know.

A roar sounded in her ears and she then felt the Orc sigh suddenly and his gaze seemed to turn blank. He crumpled to his knees before her, his clawed hand falling from her throat. A curved Elven blade stuck out from the back of his neck. Éowyn stepped away and gulped in air. She wrenched her sword away, slicing through the stomach of the Orc as she did so. She continued to gasp deeply as she looked to the entrance to the Caves.

"Legolas!"

Legolas strode through the broken door, Aragorn and Éomer at his side, with Gimli behind them. Éomer ran to his sister and hugged her. Aragorn commanded the remaining guard to carry the bodies away and directed the families to begin an orderly withdrawal back up to Helm's Deep. The dawn had come, and they had won.

Legolas took his blade out of the fallen Orc, wiping the black blood on the Orc's tunic and spitting in disgust. Éomer steered Éowyn back upstairs and Legolas stood aside. As they passed, she made eye contact with the Elf and smiled genuinely and gratefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously:**

A roar sounded in her ears and she then felt the Orc sigh suddenly and his gaze seemed to turn blank. He crumpled to his knees before her, his clawed hand falling from her throat. A curved Elven blade stuck out from the back of his neck. Éowyn stepped back and gulped in air. She wrenched her sword back, slicing through the stomach of the Orc as she did so. She continued to gasp deeply as she looked up.

"Legolas!"

Legolas strode through the broken door, Aragorn and Éomer at his side. Éomer ran to his sister and hugged her. Aragorn commanded the remaining guard to carry the bodies away and directed the families to begin an orderly withdrawal back up to Helm's Deep. Legolas took his blade out of the fallen Orc, wiping the black blood on the Orc's tunic and spitting in disgust. Éomer steered Éowyn back upstairs and Legolas stood aside. As they passed, she made eye contact with him and smiled genuinely.

**Chapter 3:**

**Helm's Deep, Rohan, Third Age, Gwaeron, 3019**

There was much debate as to where the Eorlingas should move to next, now that they had successfully repelled the Orc invasion. Gamling and other soldiers wanted to stay at Helm's Deep and recover their wounded before marching once more. Théoden wanted to return back to Edoras immediately, as it was strategically further from Isengard and he would see his people back to their homes rather than living as nomads. Éomer suggested moving to their refuge at Dunharrow, where they could be ready to ride should War return to the Mark. Gandalf agreed with the King that they should return to Edoras. There were too many families and children travelling with them for them to rest at any temporary spot for too long.

Still, they could not leave the Hornburg right away. They still needed time to tend to the wounded, to clear the dead Orcs and to make what repairs they could to the Deeping Wall. They had the traitorous Men of Dunland attend to the repairs, under Gimli's careful watch and direction. Éowyn supervised the healers and the tending of the wounded. She instructed them to focus on making the wounded travel worthy. There would be more proper care back at Edoras.

"This salve has been a blessing," Éowyn said to her maids as she dressed a deep cut. "However did you come about it?"

"It was not us, Milady. The recipe was given to us by Lord Legolas. He found the herb growing near the Keep and showed us how to pick it, crush it and mix it to form the salve."

Éowyn smiled. Legolas did this, she thought.

She rose and went out looking for him. She did not have a chance to thank him or even speak to him since the battle ended and now it was well into the afternoon. She searched about and did not find him. He was not in the Keep. He was not along the Wall. He was not in the armoury or the healing rooms.

There was already music and celebration, chanting and drinking taking place throughout Helm's Deep. While the proper celebrations would take place back at Edoras, the Eorlingas were grateful they had survived the siege and even the King could not stop his people from enjoying their good fortune. In fact, it secretly brought a smile to Théoden's lips to see his people happy, if only for this brief moment.

She ventured up to the Keep and ran into Aragorn.

"Lady Éowyn," Aragorn bowed. "I have just left thy uncle and Gandalf. The King plans to ride for Edoras in four days' time. I hope the wounded will be well to travel by then."

"I expect that will be sufficient time, thanks in part to the salve given to us by Lord Legolas."

"Aye. He told me he found a growth of _athelas_. I was shocked to hear of it myself, but that is a blessing for certain."

"Have you seen him, Lord Aragorn? I haven't seen him since the Caves."

"He is not within the walls, Lady Éowyn. He rode out for the waterfall."

"Rode out? Alone?"

"Yes, the waterfall is nearby, as you know, and Legolas prefers to be alone after battle."

"But why?" Éowyn asked.

"Elves have a very strong reaction to battle, they become excited and somewhat aggressive following combat, reliving the rush of each kill, every moment, every emotion with complete clarity and precision. They are known to celebrate for days following a particularly significant victory. It is unheard of among Men, as Elves generally keep to themselves and do not show such behaviour around other races. Legolas usually removes himself following battle so he doesn't offend anyone."

"I do not understand. It cannot be that bad, surely? The men are already carousing and celebrating our surviving the battle. Some will likely seek companionship for the night, but by morning all will have returned to normal. It's harmless merrymaking, Lord Aragorn."

"Legolas does not carouse, but he will not be in his usual calm state that you are accustomed to. He will be rather…restless. Perhaps it will be better for you to wait until he returns," Aragorn smiled patiently.

Éowyn frowned at his advice. She did not wish to wait to see Legolas.

"Lord Aragorn, I thank you for thy counsel. I was not aware of how battle affected Elves," she began calmly. "However I very much wish to see Lord Legolas. He saved my life. I…I wish to thank him, and it is not proper that he should be alone when all are celebrating our victory."

Aragorn nodded to her. He began to speak, then paused, changing his mind. "You will find him by the waterfall, Lady Éowyn," he said simply.

Éowyn thanked Aragorn and took her leave. She normally would remain amongst her people after battle. The celebrations were joyful, although they had not had very much to celebrate for years. As she walked, she thought of the last such feast at Edoras and found she had great difficulty remembering it. It was long before Théodred died, back when the King was not cursed by Saruman. Since that last feast, shadow had descended over Rohan.

She shivered as she remembered those dark times over the Golden Hall, when danger seemed to lurk in every corner. While she detested the thought, she remembered Grima's improper stares and the hisses of his voice. She would see him dead before her time was through, she vowed. She then remembered the nightmares, the voices, the cold sweats that would rouse her from sleep at all hours. She had not had a good night's rest in…

Éowyn stopped suddenly, perplexed and confused. No, she had slept well, very well in fact, for several nights now. She frowned in thought. 'Why, the last nightmare, the last whisper, the last fitful sleep I had was back at Edoras, on the night before…'

Éowyn gasped as the memory crystallized in her mind. The stone promontory of Meduseld, the place where she went each night following his arrival. She felt the warmth of his cloak around her, his voice soothing and deep as he led her back to the Golden Hall and out of the cold. Éowyn smiled as she felt her cheek with her hand, remembering the sweet caress of his fingers, uninvited but not unwelcome, and his stare into her eyes that night.

'I stopped having nightmares that night that Legolas touched me,' she blinked several times as the truth washed over her.

Éowyn went down to the Causeway and had her horse brought for her, refusing an escort. The waterfall was a short ride away. She was eager to see Legolas, and Aragorn's warning had not deterred her. In fact, it made her curious. She had seen Legolas' eyes when he killed the Orc in the cave. They were still blue, but there was a fire, an aggression, a power behind them that he did not show when speaking to her. She was curious as to this aggressive streak of his when he was often so calm. She thought of all they had shared in the brief time since he had come to Edoras, including her new discovery that he had somehow healed her of her inner torment.

* * *

She pushed Windfola into a gallop along the worn trail. She easily saw Arod grazing up ahead, the waterfall in the distance. She dismounted and let Windfola roam with Arod. She walked the rest of the way to the waterfall. She could hear the cheers from Helm's Deep and the sounds of the hammering done to repair the stone of the walls. She smiled as she made out a lone figure as she approached.

Legolas was standing near the waterfall. Éowyn gasped slightly as she saw he had removed his armour, tunic and boots. He stood topless, in his leggings and bare feet, his twin blades drawn. He was spinning them in his hands, moving fluidly back and forth, jabbing them forward and turning them back, the blades a whirlwind as he seemed to be fighting imaginary opponents. As Éowyn took a moment to observe him secretly, he seemed fierce, aggressive and powerful, every movement graceful and deadly.

As Éowyn looked more closely, she could see bruises and welts on his skin. Elves were immortal she knew, and had the ability to heal from their wounds far more quickly than humans could. However, it was clear that Legolas had been harmed in battle, if only slightly, and the thought vexed her. He was an immortal Elf, but what would have happened if the sword strikes had been more true? What would have happened to him if he was not as swift, or deft, or agile? She was looking upon a Prince and a warrior of great skill, but even he could not guarantee that he would return from battle unscathed.

Éowyn had lost Théodred to Orcs months ago. He was but a mortal man, and had fallen in battle against hundreds. Legolas was an immortal Elf and had stood against a host of ten thousand. He lived. But it was not because he was an Elf that Legolas still breathed following such a vicious fight. It was his skill that had protected him, that and the will of the Valar. There was nothing special about the mere fact that he was an Elf.

And yet he was special, Éowyn realized. She recalled his tender words to her, his firm embrace, the caress of his lips as he sought her out before the battle began. None of these qualities were based only on him being one of the Eldar. His determination, his warm touch, his vow to protect her, his tender kiss; Éowyn did not consider these the qualities of an Elf. Éowyn recognized them as the qualities that made Legolas unlike any other Elf or Man she knew.

She hesitated slightly, wondering if it had been a good idea to seek him out when he was so…aroused. She swallowed, then willed herself to continue. She stepped forward, her heart light and her eyes dancing upon him.

"Lord Legolas?"

He brought the blades down violently and held them still before placing them down on the ground. He turned and looked at her, trying to slow his breathing and compose himself. She saw his expression turn from a harsh scowl to the relaxed and calm gaze she knew so well.

"Lady Éowyn," Legolas nodded. "You are safe."

"Yes, I am, thanks to thee."

She stepped forward into his embrace, and she felt it was stronger than their last. She could smell his scent all the more easily now that he was disrobed, and it was heady and masculine and altogether intoxicating. She looked into his eyes and they were not the calm blue she was used to, there seemed to be something more swirling behind them, not the mirth when he joked, or the fierceness when he fought, but a hunger she had not previously seen.

"I am glad you are unhurt. You should return to the Keep, my Lady, to celebrate with thy people. I will be there shortly. I just need a little time alone…to recover."

"No one should be alone after such a night, Legolas," she whispered, remaining in his embrace. "The battle is over. We are alive. You fought valiantly and we have won."

Legolas nodded, but his breathing was still ragged. His eyes still clouded with something powerful and strong in his expression.

"How do Elves celebrate a momentous victory as we have achieved today?" she asked quietly.

"We thank the Valar for blessing us with victory," Legolas said softly.

"Do you eat?" she asked.

"Aye."

"Do you celebrate among thy friends and kin?"

"Aye."

"Do you feast?"

Éowyn said the last word with a whisper, their lips so close together. She did not know why she chose that specific word, or if he understood her meaning. She did not know if she herself understood what she was trying to say. She felt a warmth spread through her body being in Legolas' arms and it made her bold.

"Aye. Sometimes for days without cease," Legolas gasped.

"You saved my life, Legolas. You came back for me, just as you promised you would," Éowyn said, looking into his eyes unblinkingly.

"I swore I would protect thee, my Lady. But you were doing very well before I arrived anyway. You took more than thy share of Uruk-hai scalps. Families owe their lives to thee, Lady Éowyn."

Éowyn smiled at how complimentary he was to her skill in battle. No male had ever spoken of her prowess in such a manner.

"As thy kin are not here, let me celebrate with you," Éowyn smiled. "If a victory feast is thy wish, then you may feast upon me, my Lord."

They looked at each other nervously as they realized together what she said. Éowyn did not know why she was being so forward, but as the words had been spoken, she could not take them back. She did not want to take them back. When death had been so close to her in the Caves, it was Legolas who had intervened. She owed him her life. Beyond that, she remembered her last thoughts as she was about to be gutted by the Uruk-hai. She had thought of Legolas. She had thought of what she wanted to tell him, to show him. She had lived the last years of her life in cold and seemingly endless torment, each shadow seeming to follow and menace her, each day bringing with it not the dawn of hope, but a grey ceaseless despair. With the claws of the Uruk-hai around her neck, she had not felt free or relieved or at peace. She had felt only pain, the regret that she would pass from this world without having truly loved, having truly felt the touch of passion, having truly given herself to another and felt true, pure, unhindered joy.

Now that they had both survived the siege, and come so close to their doom, Éowyn realized she did not want to waste another moment.

Legolas hesitated. His body was humming with need and she could see it now in his eyes. His gaze roamed over her body lustfully, possessively, and she shivered. She licked her lips and swallowed without thinking, and the movement caused a small growl to fly from Legolas' throat.

The White Lady of Rohan. Her scent had beguiled him from the first time he laid his arm across her path in the Golden Hall. She bewitched him. Even when he wandered the halls of Meduseld at night while his companions slept, her blond hair, her fiery eyes, her pale skin lurked around every corner. His blood roared within him following the surge of battle and his mind was clouded, enraptured by the vision of her that he carried with him for days. And now here she stood, a mere breath away, and she had offered herself to him, offered to let him sate his hunger upon her.

Legolas willed himself to snap his gaze back up to her eyes.

"I…I do not require food, Lady Éowyn," he rasped, reaching for the last threads of his restraint as his body yearned to betray him.

Éowyn swallowed. The respite he offered to her was so gallant and courteous. He was giving her the opportunity to take back her brazen offer. She looked into his eyes and took a breath, the need she saw within him urging her onward.

"I was not offering food, my Lord," she whispered, looking from his eyes to his parted lips and back up again.

Legolas brought his mouth hard against hers, lighting a fire within her as his tongue brushed against her parted lips. She opened her mouth to him and did not step back, allowing him access and turning her head so he could dip further into her. She did not know what the future held for them, and that was the point, their future was so uncertain, even in light of this victory. Gandalf himself said it was but a small battle in a larger War, and who knew what they would see in the time to come? For now, in this moment, they were together, and she would give him pleasure, give him herself, and he could take what he wanted from her. That she could do, and that memory they would have together, whether they lived on for decades, or mere days. They were not a human Lady and an Elven Prince. They were Éowyn and Legolas, and as their kiss deepened, she realized with a pleasant electricity of anticipation that their bond was undeniable.

"Lady Éowyn," Legolas gasped, stopping himself and pulling back. "Forgive me! I…I am having great difficulty controlling…"

Éowyn pulled him back towards her, seeking and capturing his mouth and pushing her tongue against his. Her hands roamed his bare chest as she refused to be denied.

Legolas pushed her away again, his breathing ragged and his pulse racing. His eyes swirled dark with lust and even as he sought to distance her mouth from his, his lip curled, baring his teeth as if he was a predator about to devour his prey.

"You cannot give me this precious gift," Legolas gasped. "It is not mine to have. There is surely a Man who is far more worthy than I…"

"Shh…" she kissed him softly and pulled him closer, laying her hand tenderly across his cheek. The movement calmed him, even as her words stirred his desire even higher. "It is my gift to give to whom I choose. I do not know what tomorrow holds, my Lord, but today we are together, and I would give myself to thee, if you wish to have me. I have never…I have never been with anyone before in this way. I am not an Elleth, or anyone particularly worthy of thee, but what I am, is thine to claim."

"You are so much more than I deserve, Éowyn. I do not wish to hurt you."

Éowyn smiled. "You will not, my Lord. I am ready. I do not wish to give myself to anyone else but thee. Please, my Lord."

He kissed her again and she moved so that he would not stop again. She found the laces of his leggings and pulled, loosening the waistband enough for her to reach inside for him. They both groaned together, he in shock and pleasure at the contact with her skin, and she from the discovery of how large he was. She had seen men's bodies in the healing rooms of Edoras, but never in a state of passion. She had never felt anyone so intimately before, and was unfamiliar with the ways of love, but as he swelled from her stroking him, her desire overpowering at the touch of him, she did not allow her fear to stop her. His hands went to her neck and he deftly unfastened the clasp of her dress. It fell off of her shoulders and she lowered her arms so the sleeves came undone. The dress pooled around her ankles and her bare hands were on him once again. She broke their kiss and touched her lips to his neck, his shoulder and his chest, the taut muscles tensing beneath her touch.

He was gorgeous, as if cut from granite. The light tunic and armour that he wore covered his obvious physical beauty, she thought. How had she not realized it before? How had she contained herself in the presence of such a majestic figure?

Legolas was lost in his desire. His last effort of self-control had been used to try and stop her the first time. She had caught him in the heat of his post-combat euphoria and he was in no state to turn down his carnal urges at the sight of her. He had refused the advances of Elleth and humans alike numerous times after battles large and small. Éowyn was different. She had filled his thoughts and dreams for weeks. When he had plunged into the Caves below the Hornburg, it was with a fierce desperation to find her, smelling the foul stench of the Uruk-hai that had gotten through. Now, with her in his arms, her hair falling over her bare shoulders, her flesh exposed to him save her corset, he gasped and swallowed. His vision filled with pale skin and blonde hair and grey-green eyes that called out to him. She was no apparition playfully teasing him as he rested beneath evening skies. She was real, the real and true White Lady of Rohan, and Legolas' spirit leapt as he realized she was his.

He lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the pool. He stepped into the water gingerly, placing her down on the rock's edge. Her skin was flushed and she was filled with heat, her body itching for his touch.

"My Lord," she gasped. "I need you. Please."

Legolas reached forward and pulled the strings of her corset. He undid them skilfully and removed it, leaving her naked before him. The water was cool on her legs, and she parted them willingly as he stood between them.

"Éowyn, you are so beautiful," he whispered. "Allow me to please you, my Lady."

He kissed her full breasts, first gently, then more insistently. She moaned and cradled his head in her hand, sighing as a new pleasure coursed through her.

His other hand moved down her stomach and caressed her centre. Her legs closed slightly at the sudden contact. Legolas pulled back, his eyes wide in fear.

"Éowyn," he whispered. "Command me to stop and I shall."

Éowyn breathed deeply and shook her head. She reached for him and pulled him tight to her body. She groaned from his touch and he felt the heat of her core. He loved her with his lips and fingers, slowly, tenderly, and mercilessly without stop. She called his name and gasped as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. He continued his ministrations, and she felt another release build inside of her. She had never felt such powerful feelings before and as her second release claimed her, she looked deeply into his eyes as she groaned her pleasure.

He held her as she shook and calmed, her breathing steadying after several moments. He pulled her into the water and it cooled both of them. They kissed, more tenderly this time, and she looked at him with a contented smile.

"My Lord, what about you?" she asked in confusion.

"Éowyn, that was beyond my dreams. I have loved you from the moment I saw you standing in front of the Golden Hall, unmoving and unbreakable against the wind. I very much wish to have you, White Lady, to give you myself fully, but not only for one night," Legolas said nervously.

Éowyn was elated and she smiled wide at his admission. She had not thought beyond this moment, to give him pleasure and give him herself. She did not dare hope he returned her affections. The realization of the depth of her feelings for Legolas hit her soundly in that moment as she looked up at his handsome face. He was everything she desired in a mate – strong, powerful, smart, witty and charming. She smiled in disbelief that this Elf could affect her so.

"My Lord, you flatter me with thy words. I am thine, Legolas. You may use me as you wish, for as long as you wish."

"Nay, Éowyn," Legolas said firmly, trying to make her understand. "I do not mean that I desire only thy body. I love you, Shieldmaiden."

Her eyes went wide, her mind scrambled as she tried to comprehend what he was saying. "You…you love me? But my Lord, I am but a mortal woman. If you wish to take me as one of thy lovers, then I would be honoured, but surely you cannot mean for me to have any higher status than that?"

"One of my lovers?" Legolas smiled incredulously. "Exactly who have you been getting thy knowledge of the Elves from? There may be some among us who are more promiscuous than others, but I am not one of them. I wish for you to be my one and only, Éowyn, and I will not take any further liberties with thee until I have thy permission, and permission to court thee from the King and thy brother. I do not seek a mere tryst with thee White Lady. I would give you so much more than that, if you will allow it."

Éowyn smiled in wonder. "My Lord, you only wish to be with me and me alone? But, that cannot be! I am not descended from the Elves like Lord Aragorn. Surely there are consequences for thee if you chose me over an Elleth?"

"War has a way of making us see between that which is important, and that which is not, Éowyn. You very correctly said that we do not know what tomorrow brings. I do not wish to waste my days any longer, if these shall be the last of this Age. I would spend these days with a full heart, even as I go to War."

"But my Lord," she gasped. "You cannot love me! You are a Prince of the Elves, Legolas!"

"And you are a Princess of the Mark, Éowyn," he smiled. "But I do not love thy title. I love thy spirit," he kissed her softly as he spoke. "Thy strength…thy brilliant mind…thy fierce resolve…and thy beautiful, sensual, perfect body, _hiril nin_."

"My Lord!" she sighed. "Legolas, my Lord."

"Let us return to the Keep and I will speak to the King and to Lord Éomer. This War is not over, but if you will promise thyself to me, I swear that I will return for thee once the Dark Lord is defeated. Whatever the Valar have planned for us, we shall face it together, as husband and wife, if you will accept me. I know it is a lot to think about all at once, Éowyn. I am certain you never planned to be betrothed to an Elf. If time would permit, I would court thee properly. If time would permit, I would show you that I am worthy of you. If time…"

Éowyn interrupted him and kissed him passionately. She was overcome.

"I pledge myself to thee, my Lord Legolas," she smiled. "I will be thine for the rest of my life. When you wish to come for me, I will be waiting, and I shall be ready for thee."

"Éowyn!" he said gleefully, pulling her close.

They kissed again, and Legolas carried her out of the water. He helped her dress, and she laughed at how gentle he was as he helped her with her corset and her dress and boots. He quickly dressed and they returned to their horses. She could not help staring at him as they went. He seemed entirely different to her now, as though she were seeing the beauty in him for the first time.

As they rode back to Helm's Deep, they fell silent as they passed the large pile of Orc carcasses that the Eorlingas had prepared near the strange forest that had appeared during the battle. Legolas spoke softly in Sindarin. Éowyn regarded him curiously.

"This is no ordinary forest, Éowyn," Legolas said. "The Orc bodies, such an assembly of evil does not sit well with the trees."

She did not understand of what he spoke, but she remained quiet as they reached the Causeway. Their mood lightened as they entered the Hornburg, and they paid no attention to the shadow of night falling over the dead Orcs.

* * *

Théoden looked from Aragorn to Legolas to Éowyn. The King scowled.

"We are at War!" he muttered coldly. "By the Gods, we are at War!"

He paced, walking back and forth, glaring back at them with a snap of his head, then coming before them once again.

"Have you truly thought of what you are asking of me, Lord Legolas?" he asked sternly.

"I have, Théoden King," Legolas said, looking at Éowyn and smiling. "It is my heart's true wish, and has been so since my arrival at Edoras."

"And you, Shieldmaiden," Théoden switched his frown from Legolas to Éowyn. "Do you understand what this will mean?"

"Aye, my King," Éowyn met his gaze with a strong stare of her own, holding her head high. "I accept my Lord's pledge willingly and happily."

The King's gaze was serious and pensive, but he could not maintain the façade for very long. His face broke into a smile and he took Éowyn's hands in his.

"Master Elf, you must have inherited Master Gimli's Dwarven eye for precious stones, for you are asking me for the most priceless jewel in all the Mark," the King said, keeping his eyes on Éowyn. "While I am not familiar with any union of Elf and woman of Rohan in my time, as I have said to Lord Aragorn, we do not know what the future holds and War has a way of making past traditions seem rather unimportant. If, as you say, you value my niece's happiness above all else, then I am pleased, for all I wish is for Éowyn to be happy. My blessing is granted for Prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm to court my niece, Éowyn, daughter of Eomund. Given the circumstances, there will be no wedding until the Dark Lord is defeated, but I will allow thee to pledge thyselves to each other, and when we draw swords together in final victory, Lord Legolas, I look forward to escorting thee back to Edoras to fulfil thy promise."

Éowyn hugged Théoden in thanks. Legolas bowed reverently and Aragorn smiled, slapping his friend on the back. The King dismissed them. He was tired and he had his own consorts waiting to attend to him in celebration of the grand victory. They left the Keep, Aragorn taking his leave of the happy couple.

Éomer smiled and gave his blessing upon hearing the news, hugging his sister warmly. Thousands of questions swirled in his mind at the mention of their union. However, he could not deny that Legolas had brought his sister a happiness he had not seen for some time, and he shared Théoden's view that life as they knew it was changing all around them, and it gave an understandable desire for all to enjoy themselves when they could. He could not deny his sister this opportunity, as brief as it may end up being, for a happiness he never thought she would have even mere months ago.

As Legolas escorted Éowyn to her chamber, she held on to him tightly. They were now pledged to each other. She was promised to an Elven Prince. She smiled at the impossibility of it all, and how utterly perfect it seemed.

"My Lord," she smiled at him. "Is it too much to expect the Valar to approve of our bond?"

"I do not know, my love. It is so soon, and all of this is so new to me. But I will say that for the first time since our arrival at Helm's Deep, the stars are shining on us."

She looked up and marvelled. It was true. The shroud of cloud cover and darkness, that had surely been sent by Saruman, was lifted and the bright stars that Legolas had taught her about the first night they had spoken at Edoras were twinkling above them.

"It is beautiful, my Lord. Will you spend the night with me? Now that we have the King's approval and that of my brother, there is no reason for you not to claim what is rightfully yours as my betrothed." Her look was mischievous and he was warmed by it.

Legolas smiled. "Éowyn, I think we can do better than thy temporary chambers at Helm's Deep. I will lie with you, as I have dreamed of doing, but we will save the true celebration of our love until we at least return to Meduseld. It is a moment that is truly special, Éowyn, and it deserves a palace, not a makeshift garrison. Forgive me, but I would prefer being with you…erm…in thy royal chamber."

Éowyn gasped as a rather vivid image entered her mind. She squeezed his arm playfully and laughed.  
"Where has the stern Shieldmaiden of Rohan gone to?" he teased. "Where is the fierce warrior that could not be tamed by any man?"

"No man has tamed her, my Lord. She has been thoroughly seduced by a handsome Elven Prince," Éowyn answered. "I am still a Shieldmaiden, and I will still fight to the death for my people. But I am yours now, my Lord. I am yours to command, body and soul."

"Nay, White Lady," Legolas smiled at her warmly. "I seek not to command thee, only to love thee, as best as I can."

They arrived at her chamber and Legolas waited at the doorway, expecting her maids to attend to her. Éowyn smiled and beckoned him inside with a seductive motion of her hand.

"I have dismissed my maids, my Lord. I told them I would not need them this evening before I rode out to find you."

Legolas smiled and came to her. They were soon disrobed and lying in her bed together, her body pressed against his, kissing tenderly as they stared at each other, barely able to believe all that had passed between them since the previous night.

"My Lord," Éowyn smiled. "I have loved thee for longer than I realized. You have lifted a veil from my eyes and my heart. Too long was I under Wormtongue's horrid stare. Too long did I despair that I would not know happiness. You changed all of that, Legolas. I knew I desired thee when we kissed in the Caves. But now that I feel thy love for me, I know that what I feel for thee is far beyond desire."

Legolas smiled against her skin and gently pushed her on to her back. He took his time, savouring her taste and exploring her body. He wanted to teach her what gave her pleasure, and how to enjoy it. She was somewhat embarrassed that he was giving her so much attention, when it was his pleasure that she craved. Her thoughts left her as the exquisite feel of his lips and tongue had her whimpering underneath him. He was gentle and loving, but at the same time demanding and greedy, which thrilled her to the core. He took her to the brink, showing her the precise spots that caused her to unravel. He held her in his warm embrace as she recovered from her release.

"Éowyn," Legolas whispered. "Sleep, my love."

He pulled the furs up to cover them. The sounds of celebration continued outside, the Rohirrim toasting to their Gods and ancestors and revelling in their grand victory.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked quietly.

"Always, Éowyn," Legolas said, kissing her forehead.

"My maids have actually said I've been much happier as of late," she laughed. "They attributed it to the King returning to health, but there are of course always rumours, particularly with us spending so much time together. And you did kiss me in front of most of the women and children, my Lord."

"That I did," Legolas smiled at the happy memory. "Éowyn I feel as if I am in a dream. I can scarcely believe that you would let me be here, to be with you like this."

"Legolas," she smiled at him. "Is it truly so hard to believe that I would love you as I do?"

"I- I was so afraid, Éowyn. I did not know how to approach you, to show you my feelings. I just assumed you would not want me, that a woman as regal and beautiful and incredible as you could never love an Elf."

"My Lord! I am sorry if my hard countenance scared thee, Legolas. I had become so used to taking care of others, first my uncle, then my people, I never thought to think of my own desires or happiness. I had written them off years ago. Being cold and showing no emotion was easier, if I did not allow myself to feel anything then I could never be hurt."

"And then?"

"And then you came into my life," she turned and kissed him. "You gave me hope, and the strength to lift the darkness from my mind and heart. I- I never believed that I could love an Elf, or that an Elven Prince could ever love me, for I am but a mortal woman. But I am getting used to being very pleasantly surprised by all manner of things since you arrived, Legolas."

They kissed again, and Éowyn fell asleep, resting her head against his chest. Legolas watched her sleep, looking up beyond the wall and out her window at the starlit sky. He smiled as he felt her warmth breath on his skin.

* * *

The next morning came and the Rohirrim spent most of it recovering from the previous night. A proper garrison was set up, to man the fortress once they had left for Edoras and to oversee the repairs by the Men of Dunland.

There was a commotion as they all took their breakfast with the King. Gamling advised the King that something had happened during the night. They all went out from the Keep to the battlements and gazed out onto the field below. Legolas' Elven sight captured all of it first, but the rest of them still looked on in awe.

The forest that had grown during the battle had disappeared. The fields of Rohan that long fed into Helm's Deep were once again clear to them. What was stranger still was a large earthenworks tomb had been built overnight where the pile of Uruk-hai bodies had been left by the Rohirrim. It resembled a hill, but with no grass.

"The trees would not abide the Orcs, even in death," Legolas said.

"Let that be a warning to all who would seek to invade the Mark," Théoden said solemnly. He then went back into the Keep and they dispersed to their own tasks. There would be services for their own dead when they returned to the capital.

As everyone was wrapped up in tasks to prepare for departure in three days' time, few people paid attention to the Lady Éowyn and her constant presence at the side of the Elven Prince Legolas. He went with her to the healing rooms to oversee the treatment of the injured with Aragorn. In a private moment, they told Gimli of their pledge to each other and the Dwarf almost announced their secret to the entire host in his joy. Éowyn had to stifle some of her memories of the previous night so she could focus on her tasks, and eventually Legolas left her so he could discuss strategy with the King and Gandalf, so as to give her one less distraction.

There were carts to repair and weapons and armour to take stock of before the Rohirrim could leave Helm's Deep. Gandalf discussed with Aragorn that they should consider riding to Orthanc. With Saruman's host defeated, and the Ents marching upon the Tower, Gandalf was eager to see whether the evil wizard had indeed a Palantir seeing stone in his possession, as Gandalf suspected. Legolas was more eager to return to Edoras in light of this news. He knew once Gandalf and Aragorn decided on a path forward, he would have little time to spend with Éowyn.

* * *

As they all gathered that evening for dinner, Legolas noticed that Éowyn had not come to dinner. Frowning, he approached one of her maids.

"The White Lady has not come down for the evening meal," Legolas said politely.

"Nay, Master Elf, erm, my Lord Legolas," the maid answered. "Milady was resting when we last attended to her."

Legolas nodded to them politely, then went back to the head table.

"My King," Legolas bowed. "It seems that thy niece is too tired to eat with us after her labours of this day. With thy permission, I would go to her."

"Aye, Lord Legolas," Théoden smirked. "Bring food to Éowyn. Ensure that she is rested, for we shall be riding out shortly."

With the King's permission, Legolas excused himself. He got fruit, bread, cheese and wine from the kitchen and brought a tray to Éowyn's chamber. She was lying in bed when he arrived. Her blonde tresses were splayed on the pillow. He sat down and stroked her cheek. She opened her eyes drowsily.

"Mmm. My Lord, forgive me. I only wanted to rest to regain my energy before seeing you at dinner. It appears I have slept through it."

"Hush, my Lady. It is all right. I have brought you some food."

She sat up slightly and he fed the fruit to her. She laughed as he deliberately splashed some of the juice on to her lips and kissed her. Once she had finished the tray, Legolas moved to lie next to her. She sat up on her knees in bed and put her hands on his chest.

"Please. Allow me, my Lord."

She reached up and undid his tunic and armour, placing them off to the side. She then unlaced his leggings and he stepped out of them, followed by his boots. She marvelled at his naked form as he came to bed, pulling the furs around them.

He stroked her hair as she slept and he stared down at her beautiful face. This mortal woman had entranced him, despite his fears regarding what may befall them if they were to bind themselves to each other. But she had been right. He could die within days, in some far off land while carrying out his pledge to Aragorn and the Fellowship. Nothing was promised to him. To see the Undying Lands was not a birthright for the Eldar, and there was no guarantee that the Valar intended for him to live out his years among his kin. Éowyn still had many years of her life left to her, and if they lived them out together, he could abide any doom.

* * *

Éowyn rose the next day to the light kisses of Legolas across her lips and cheek. He gave her a beautiful yellow flower as he rose to leave. She kissed him softly before he left, her heart clenching slightly as his presence was gone from her bed. Her maids came into her chamber, laughing to themselves and blushing.

"What spell is this that causes all of you to laugh and snicker like thieves?" Éowyn smiled.

"Milady, beg pardon," her maid bowed. "It's just that Lord Legolas summoned us and bid that we come attend to thee."

Éowyn laughed along with them, covering her face in amusement. By the time she returned to the healing rooms and began tending to the wounded, she was back to her serious countenance. The King wanted them to be on their way to Edoras within the next day and she had to make preparations to transport those who were fit to travel.

Legolas met with Gimli and Aragorn in the Keep. Gandalf wanted to ride to Isengard, and he expected the Fellowship to accompany him. Aragorn quietly assured Legolas that they would return to Edoras after they reunited with Merry and Pippin. They knew that Sauron would turn his gaze to Minas Tirith and the Rohirrim would have to muster to come to the aid of Gondor. Gandalf told them to make ready and that they would ride to Isengard the next day once the Rohirrim left for Edoras.

* * *

They took a light dinner that evening with the King and his inner circle before Aragorn and Gimli went to check on their provisions for the journey to Isengard. Éowyn took Legolas' arm and they left the Keep, walking the battlements in peace. He asked her how the injured would be tended back at Edoras and she explained how the healing rooms were divided and the various customs that the Rohirrim would follow to honour their dead and recover from the battle. She did not know if the King would ride in support of Gondor if the call came. She confided to Legolas that Gondor had not responded when the Westfold villages of Rohan were overrun by Orcs. The relations between Théoden and the Steward of Gondor, Denethor, were strained as a result. Legolas had seen the King's wrath for himself and saw his point of view. However, it was a certainty that Sauron would send a formidable host against Minas Tirith, and by not standing against him there, Men would be powerless to stop him at Edoras. For Théoden not to honour the Oath of Eorl was unfathomable. They did not speak more about the possibility.

They stood at the battlement, Legolas wrapping both of them in his long cloak, and watching the stars overhead. As they turned to head back to her chamber, Legolas opened her hand and placed the green leaf brooch of Lórien in her palm.

"My Lord, it's beautiful," she smiled.

"You are beautiful, my Lady. The brooch of Lórien will give you peace while I am gone. It will also hold the promise of my return."

"I'll wear it always, thinking of when I'll be back in thy arms again."

"Legolas," she whispered.

"Yes, Éowyn?"

"It is not in my nature to speak words of emotion, even when I wish to, and even though you deserve to hear them. I am the White Lady, and I must be fierce and strong for my people. All must not see me as a mere woman, but as a regent, swayed not by sentiment, and driven only by the glory of Rohan. In private, my Lord, in these quiet moments where only you are permitted to see me, I am different. I am thy betrothed. Please believe me when I tell thee that I have never been happier in all my life, and I love you with all my heart, Legolas."

"_Éowyn nin_," Legolas smiled, kissing her softly. "What you feel, my Lady, be assured that we are the same."


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously:**

They stood at the battlement, Legolas wrapping both of them in his long cloak, and watching the stars overhead. As they turned to head back to her chamber, Legolas opened her hand and placed the green leaf brooch of Lórien in her palm.

"My Lord, it's beautiful," she smiled.

"You are beautiful, my Lady. The brooch of Lórien will give you peace while I am gone. It will also hold the promise of my return."

"I'll wear it always, thinking of when I'll be back in thy arms again."

"Legolas," she whispered.

"Yes, Éowyn?"

"It is not in my nature to speak words of emotion, even when I wish to, and even though you deserve to hear them. I am the White Lady, and I must be fierce and strong for my people. All must not see me as a mere woman, but as a regent, swayed not by sentiment, and driven only by the glory of Rohan. In private, my Lord, in these quiet moments where only you are permitted to see me, I am different. I am thy betrothed. Please believe me when I tell thee that I have never been happier in all my life, and I love you with all my heart, Legolas."

"_Éowyn nin_," Legolas smiled, kissing her softly. "What you feel, my Lady, be assured that we are the same."

**Chapter 4:**

**Orthanc, Isengard, Third Age, Gwaeron, 3019**

They found Orthanc in good hands indeed. The great ironworks of Saruman had been taken down. The Ents had flooded the large fires in the pits below and the machine of War that had been wrought now stood silent and smoking. Legolas saw it first. He calmly met Gandalf's gaze and nodded in the general direction, not wanting to raise any suspicion. The Palantir were known to Elvenkind, but in the wrong hands they could be extremely dangerous. Saruman himself had fallen victim to Sauron through it, and Legolas would not touch it. Gandalf gathered it up in his cloak, and they continued to rummage about the site.

"Laddy, what are these?" Gimli threw a set of armour at Legolas. He studied the pieces. Ancient runes were written on the face of the mithril, with delicate chain links sewn underneath.

"They're bracers, of Elven design, but I have not seen a pair crafted in such a style in many years."

"They may have been the spoils of capture. The Orcs would have brought them here," Aragorn commented.

"They're much too small for any of us," Gimli huffed.

"I think I know who could put them to use." Legolas put them into his pack and continued on.

Amid the foodstuffs and weapons that they found, there were various chests of gold and jewels. Legolas frowned at the thought of entire villages, clans and families destroyed by the Uruk-Hai, their life's possessions brought back to Orthanc to be melted into liquid metal to arm the next legion of Orcs. He gathered what arrows he could, finding many of Gondorian and Elven make, which he much preferred to the black darts of the Orcs he had been forced to scavenge.

"We should bring some of this to Rohan. They may belong to the villages of the Westfold that fell."

"Here, Legolas," Aragorn handed him an intricate bracelet, made of interconnecting bands of silver with large green stones embedded all around it.

"It's jade," Gimli commented. "A rare jewel. Found mostly around the Misty Mountains."

"The silver is likely from the veins of the mountains, and the jade is green like the leaves of Lórien. A very suitable token, wouldn't you say?" Aragorn smiled and winked at Gimli knowingly as Legolas turned away.

Legolas approached Gandalf as he finished talking to Treebeard. Legolas did not think he would ever get used to seeing actual trees walking around and speaking. He presented the bracers and jewelled bracelet to Gandalf. The wizard ran his staff over them and smiled at Legolas.

"They are not enchanted by any dark magic, my boy. The bracers are interesting. The runes are older than I would have thought. This tree represents the Dúnedain, and this leaf is for the Elves of Lindon, who dwelt in Eriador. These are puzzling. They date back to before the fall of Angmar."

Legolas nodded and put the items away. Before he turned, he regarded Gandalf thoughtfully.

"Gandalf, do you think I am being foolish? Will the Valar punish me for my choice?"

"Oh my boy," Gandalf smiled. "I do not believe the Valar are concerned with thy choice, at least not that I have seen. How it all plays out in the future no one can know, but there are worse things in this world than the love of one creature for another."

Legolas nodded and left the White Wizard, somewhat embarrassed, but grateful as well.

He returned to the gatehouse and the Hobbits were organizing their supplies with Gimli, preparing for the ride back to the Riddermark. Legolas was already prepared to leave. He was glad they had not encountered any more Orcs in Isengard, and he was eager to return to Edoras.

He looked up and realized Aragorn was looking at him with a peculiar expression. After several moments, he understood that his friend was getting ready to tease him.

"What? You're the one who said I should take pleasure when I can."

Aragorn laughed. "Oh, I certainly approve, Legolas. I just did not realize that you are so fixated on trying to be like me that you would even pursue a mortal relationship in thy quest."

Legolas huffed and Aragorn laughed again. They both became serious as Aragorn waited patiently for Legolas to speak his mind. They had not spoken in private for some time and there was much to discuss.

"Do you think me naïve or only childish? Expecting a Princess of Rohan to love me?"

Aragron smiled. "If you are naïve at all, it does you credit. A lesser man would have conjured any number of reasons to not pursue such a prize."

"I have debated it, certainly," Legolas said ruefully.

"_Mellon nin_," Aragorn replied. "Look around you. Death comes for us, Legolas. It comes in the pits below, from the Uruk-hai hordes that were born here, from this blade, or that bow, or that axe. Immortality does not imply invincibility. So, if you are concerned about the Doom of Men, then know this. Éowyn will have fourscore or more years of her life left to live, if the Valar wish it. Would you rather not spend any of that time with her, when we both know you have spent centuries of thy life not having known a love as powerful? Think of it! You have possibly known more joy in the past weeks than in the last 1,000 years of thy life, _mellon nin_."

Legolas smiled and nodded. "You will be a wise ruler someday if you weren't so stubborn."

"And you will be a fine King as well, that is if you don't spend thy days as the consort of the Princess of Rohan."

"You mortal pest!" Legolas grappled with Aragorn and they both laughed.

**Meduseld, Edoras, Rohan, Third Age, Gwaeron, 3019**

"An Elf…"

Éowyn turned and looked at Éomer. He had caught up to her as she walked the promontory around the Golden Hall. She smiled at him.

"An Elf, what?" she asked.

"An Elf," he shook his head. "Is thy betrothed. Never did I imagine such a thing."

"And what did you imagine?" she teased. "That I would pledge myself to an Earl, or a Baron, or a Royal from Gondor or Dol Amroth? Did you think me incapable of choosing my own husband, and that I would merely wait and be told who I would marry?"

While her tone remained light, Éomer could detect the bitter feelings buried beneath. He sighed and returned her knowing smile.

"Nay, sister. I know how such a duty would vex thee. I only am surprised by thy choice. Make no mistake, Lord Legolas is a fierce warrior, and he has convinced me of his prowess and defeated the doubts that I once held of the Eldar. But he is Elfkind, Éowyn. I suppose I did not think you would find him…"

"Find him what?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Harumph…attractive," Éomer said quietly.

Éowyn looked at him and rolled her eyes, a gesture that she reserved only for him.

"Brother, we shall not speak of such matters. It is not proper for any man to ask of my feelings, even thee. I will admit, however, that upon his arrival at Edoras, I did not view Legolas as a suitor. How could I? He is an Elven Prince, and little do we know of their ways. But we have shared so much in such a brief time, I feel I know him better than some Men who I have known all my life. Our bond, which began with the courtesy of Court, and grew to friendship and counsel as he allowed me to know him, was tested by battle at Helm's Deep and shall be further tested in the days ahead. It is love now, brother; a love I have never felt before. I do not pretend to believe our journey together shall be easy, but it shall be joyous. I am convinced of that."

Éomer smiled as they continued walking in silence. Éowyn would stare out over the City walls and look to the far road, watching for any sign of riders returning to the Capital.

* * *

The ride back to Edoras was brisk. The Ents were watching Orthanc, and there would be strict orders for the Rohirrim to recover what they could from the site, but to not venture anywhere near the dark Tower. Aragorn took Halsufel into a gallop when he saw the Golden Hall in the distance. He knew Legolas was eager to return, and he did not want to raise Gimli's ire when he knew his friend would break Arod into a gallop.

Éowyn stood on the stone stairs of Meduseld. She had scanned the road each day, waiting for a sign of her Lord's return. She knew it was a few days' ride to Isengard, and she did not know if he would find battle there. She had been very busy upon her return to Edoras. They had arranged for the wounded to be tended and there had been burials, far too many, for the victorious dead. She found she was full of energy, and she had needed it. Even though the Rohirrim had survived, she could see the despair in her people's eyes. They had never encountered such a force as the Orcs. She could see her people's resolve faltering. She wondered herself, when would they be called to War once again?

She played with the leaf brooch that was pinned to her dress. She wore it each day, and even her maids were whispering about it. She had been claimed by an Elven Prince they gossiped. She could only smile at the rumours. How things had changed for her in such a short time.

When Théodred died, she had almost lost all hope. Only Éomer's firm resolve had steadied her in those days. Wormtongue's taunts and lustful glances had become almost unbearable, and she had found herself hoping almost that War would come to Edoras, so she could take up her sword and charge forward to a death of her choosing. Now, they had resisted against all odds at Helm's Deep and the threat of Orcs was far on the horizon. There would still be War and there would be battles to fight and loved ones in danger to agonize over. But there was something else for Éowyn now; something precious yet strong, new yet familiar, delicate yet all encompassing. She had hope.

She saw them as a blur at first, and she had to look for a long moment to confirm that there was gathering dust on the road, and four horses. Shadowfax was clear to anyone's gaze, his bright flanks seeming to shine in the sun as he bore down on Edoras. She smiled. Legolas had come back.

They were greeted by the King and Éowyn had to restrain herself when Legolas climbed the stairs to the Golden Hall. She only smiled demurely and nodded towards him as he acknowledged her, before she followed him dutifully inside.

The Halflings were introduced, and she could scarcely believe the adventures they had seen. Gandalf then said he would be riding to Gondor, and he believed War would come there shortly. Théoden was still bitter over the lack of aid that Denethor had given the Westfold and he wondered aloud whether Rohan would be able to answer any call. Gandalf admonished him, and urged him to think on his warning over night. Reluctantly, Théoden agreed.

Éowyn did not know how much time they had between now and the next attack. She prayed it would not be against Edoras, but if Minas Tirith was hit by a great host, then what safety would Rohan have?

They ate lightly. She sat next to the King and her brother, Legolas eating with his companions. The conversation was light, but he every so often stole a glance at her, and she had to look away to avoid being caught in his gaze. He did notice her frown when it was revealed that Saruman and Wormtongue had escaped from Orthanc. When the meal was ended she excused herself and went to check on the wounded, giving her instructions before leaving the healing rooms and walking through the torchlit streets back up to Meduseld.

When she reached the top of the stairs, she saw him, standing in his usual spot, looking up at the stars. She came up to him and he opened his cloak, welcoming her into his embrace. She clung to him before finding his lips and kissing him warmly.

"My Lord, I have missed you," she whispered.

"And I have missed you, Lady Éowyn."

He told her about the destruction at Isengard and she was glad to hear it. Saruman had caused so much pain, it was small comfort to know that his fortress had been taken apart. She knew it did not mean the end of Orcs in Rohan, but she was hopeful that they had at least turned away the great host of Isengard and that the White Hand would not be seen again.

Detecting what was left unsaid, Legolas pulled her closer. "They will not come back to Edoras, my Lady. Who knows where they are now, but they would not dare tread across the Mark again."

Éowyn nodded. She did not want to think of Wormtongue or his Master. She was glad to have Legolas back and be in his arms once again. Whatever enemies were at the gates of Rohan could wait.

"I have been looking forward to thy return," she said quietly, daring to glance up at him.

"Have you?" He smiled mischievously.

"Aye. I…I was afraid that without you here next to me, the spell I was under would diminish and my love for you would prove false."

Legolas watched her carefully. Her head was bowed and he lifted her chin so they could look upon each other again.

"Éowyn, if you are having regrets, do not be ashamed. No one could blame you for seeking comfort during such a difficult time. I will not hold you to any promise you have made if you do not wish to-"

She quieted him by reaching up and kissing him hard, her hand holding his face and her tongue grazing his teeth. When she pulled back, she smiled wide at his astonished expression.

"I was afraid when you left, my Lord, but I have been overjoyed to find that I thought of you each day. I missed our walks, our long conversations, I missed the feel of your hands upon me, the pleasures you have taught me," she blushed before smiling at him again. "I have missed you, Legolas, and that is how I know that my love for thee is real."

Legolas kissed her and held her tight in his embrace.

"Éowyn, I was afraid also. I was afraid that I would lose you, that you would awaken from this dream we have lived together and forget about me."

"Nay, Legolas," she said, kissing his neck. "I love you with all of my heart. We are pledged to each other now, my Lord. I am afraid that you are stuck with me."

Legolas laughed and held her close. His heart was light and he felt a joy he had not felt for thousands of years it seemed.

"And what about thee, Legolas?" she whispered. "Do you still desire me now that we have been apart? Or has time and distance caused the novelty of loving a mortal woman to wear off?"

Legolas smiled widely at her, gently stroking her back as he saw the nervousness in her eyes.

"Elves choose one mate for all eternity, Éowyn," he said. "There is no novelty to my love for thee. As each day passes, so does my love grow for thee, White Lady. The time apart has done nothing but cause me to yearn for the sight of thy face, the song of thy voice, and the caress of thy touch."

Éowyn beamed as he kissed her. Her fears disappeared as she embraced him.

"Legolas, you told me that we would lie together when we returned to Edoras."

"I did say that. And now that we are here?"

She blushed. She did not know what about her Elven Prince made her so bold, but she knew what he wanted to hear, and she shook herself. It was not proper for a Lady to speak in such a manner, but she found herself not wanting to behave very ladylike when they were alone.

"Now that we are here, I very much want to love you…properly," she whispered, blushing, but holding his gaze.

Legolas smiled. "Lady Éowyn," he whispered. "You have enchanted me. What spell have you cast which makes me yearn for thy touch at all hours?"

She blushed again and looked down, before looking back at him lovingly. "I cast no spell, my Lord. It is you who have bewitched me body and soul. Come."

She led him through the halls of Meduseld and to her chamber. Her maids had been dismissed and a fire burned in the hearth. Her bed was covered in thick furs and her sword was hung by the bedpost.

Legolas held her sword in his hand. "Always prepared, Shieldmaiden?"

Éowyn smiled at him. "I have never had anyone in my chamber before that would require me to use my sword. Indeed, no man has ever set foot here."

"I am honoured, my Lady."

Éowyn smiled at him. Her breath caught as he removed his cloak and his armour, placing them by the fire with his bow and weapons. He sat down in a chair by the fire and began to remove his boots. She smiled and kneeled before him, stilling his hand and taking up the work with her fingers. She deftly removed his boots and set them aside, then pushed his tunic and shirt over his broad shoulders. She kissed his chest and moved her fingers to the laces of his leggings. He caught her hands and brought her up, kissing her tenderly.

"Wait, Éowyn. I have something for you first."

She looked at him curiously, sitting on his lap as he reached over into his pack.

He placed the bracers in her hands and she looked at them in wonder. They were different from any other armour she had ever seen, even from the plate mail she had seen in Gondor. She placed one along her forearm, and it seemed to form itself upon her, strong yet flexible. They were obviously Elven, but she could not understand how they fit her so well.

"My Lord, they are wonderful. Thank you."

"Armour fit for a Shieldmaiden. I have seen what happens when men try to dissuade you from battle, Éowyn. I admit I understand how those who love you would feel the compulsion to protect you, to keep you safe. But I know that thy spirit is too strong and restless for that. I hope you never need to use them, but if you do, I will be more at ease knowing you are protected."

"Thank you, Legolas," she said quietly, kissing his hand. Éowyn smiled happily. She had spent most of her life constantly feeling the need to prove herself, to her father first, then Éomer, Théodred, even Théoden. Now, this Elven Prince, who was a fierce warrior in his own right, and who had known her for only mere weeks, was choosing to allow her to be _herself_, and supporting her will to fight.

Legolas held her arm close to him and pointed to the runes on the bracers. "I do not know what these mean, they are ancient signs, from a long ago time. What Mithrandir tells me is that they are symbols of a long ago alliance between Elves and Men."

Éowyn smiled at his meaning. She set the bracers down on the table next to the chair. She did not expect more but she gasped as he brought out the bracelet.

"We found this among the spoils of War at Isengard. Gandalf assures me it is not enchanted by any dark magic. Gimli says the jewels are jade, Aragorn called them green like the leaves of Lórien. I give this to you, as a symbol of my love, and of my promise that I will return to you once the Dark Lord is defeated and we can be together."

He slid the bracelet around her thin wrist and it fit perfectly. Éowyn raised her arm, looking at the reflection of the firelight in the green jewels. They instantly reminded her of him, the green of his cloak and armour and the silver of light as it played off of his hair and bow. It was perfect.

"Thank you, my Lord. These gifts are so generous. I have nothing to give to thee in return."

"Of course you do, Éowyn. Thy love is worth far more than any token or piece of armour."

Éowyn smiled, sitting in his lap. She could feel his hard body pressed underneath her and she shifted slightly, her arousal rising at their closeness.

"I love you, Legolas. You are right. I do yearn for battle and for glory, to win renown and the right to fight as any man of Rohan is given. But now I find that I cannot wait for this wretched War to be done with, so you can return and claim me as thy wife forever."

They kissed, and she held his face in her hands as she pushed her tongue into his mouth. Legolas marvelled at her aggressiveness and a part of him wondered if they should wait. He had not resolved in his mind if it was fair to make love to her and then ride off to War. As she nipped at his lips and licked his throat, he was finding it very difficult to focus on rational thought.

"Wait, Éowyn," Legolas called. "My love, you have given me such pleasure, such bliss, but this is very serious now. It is said that when the essence of two Elven lovers blend, it is a joining that lasts forever. You have my heart, Éowyn, but you must understand what it is you are about to do. There is no turning back from this, my Lady, no reprieve. Regardless of what our fates become, we will be linked now forever."

She looked back at him and smiled genuinely, her face flushing slightly at the weight of the moment.

"My Lord, this is what I choose. This is what I want. You are what I want. If all I am to have for the rest of my life is this night with thee, then it will have been a life well fulfilled."

"But my love, think of thy people, think of thy station," Legolas said softly, tears coming to his eyes.

She smiled at him. Even now, on the verge of him being her first lover, he was trying to be so noble and gallant.

"Legolas," she said softly. "What did you do when you touched my cheek outside of Meduseld that night weeks ago?"

Legolas' eyes widened. "Of what do you speak?"

"You remember," she said firmly. "I told you of my despair in a moment of weakness, and you looked at me curiously, then you touched my face."

Legolas closed his eyes, then opened them to her. "Yes, I remember."

"You told me to have hope. Up until then I had been…haunted, at night. I had nightmares, heard whispers and saw shadows. They seemed to follow me, sometimes in my waking hours."

Legolas swallowed.

"That night, after you touched my face, I stopped having nightmares. I stopped hearing whispers. I stopped seeing shadows. Everything dark that I felt for years, it all stopped."

Legolas nodded.

"What did you do to me?"

"Nothing, Éowyn. I…I saw the darkness within thee, Éowyn. I wanted to banish it from thy soul, to help thee if I could. When I touched you, I tried to show thee hope by showing thy mind all that was still good in the world, and all that you still had to fight for, to live for."

Éowyn smiled genuinely at him. "You showed me thy love for me, didn't you Legolas?"

"I…aye, my mind tried to reach out to thy mind. Not to control, or bewitch, but to speak as equals. It is something that Elves can do with other Elves they are very close with, but I did not think that…"

"I felt it, my Lord," Éowyn nodded happily. "I was scared and did not realize it at the time, but I felt it, I felt you. I felt warmth, and safety, and hope, and love all in that moment. That is what stopped the darkness from overpowering me. It was you. It was you all along."

"My Lord," Éowyn continued. "Nothing is promised to either of us. War is upon us, my love. You could have died defending Helm's Deep. That Uruk-hai would have killed me if not for thee. Our existence is tenuous, is it not, Legolas? Nay, I will not turn away from this, from us. I will not deny my desire for thee to play politics or save myself for a man who I could never love as I love thee. I am yours, Legolas. I will complete our union and we will be happy, for as long as the Valar will allow, and that is all that matters."

"Take me, my Lord, please," she said, her breath hot against his face. "Make me yours."

She reached down and undid the ties of her dress. She pulled the straps down her arms and bared her chest to him. Legolas smiled at her. Her skin was smooth and soft. He kissed her neck and collarbone, drawing a moan from her lips. He moved her off of his lap and to her feet, kneeling before her as he got out of the chair. He kissed her cleavage and moved his hands to her hips, pushing her dress down her legs to pool at her feet. He kissed her stomach and her side, before she yelped in surprise and delight as he scooped her up in his arms.

Legolas carried her naked form to the bed, laying her down among the furs. Her hair fell across the pillows, her body opening to him as he stood before her. Her full breasts rose and fell as her breathing quickened, and her skin flushed as he gazed upon her.

With a practiced ease and a smile, Legolas pulled at the strings of his leggings. As the smooth leather fell away from him, he stepped forward, his body as bare as Éowyn's. She gasped at the utter beauty of him, his muscles taut and hard, his skin smooth and unblemished. She dared to cast her gaze downward and she smiled. She was mesmerized as he came forward and knelt at her side, his hand reaching out and stroking along her thigh, causing her to gasp again and look up at his smiling face.

"Lady Éowyn," he whispered, before leaning forward and brushing his lips against hers, their mouths touching tenderly before she boldly pushed her tongue forward and delighted in feeling him reciprocate.

His hand at her thigh became more insistent, and he lifted her leg, moving himself over her as she groaned into his mouth. He lifted up and paused above her, their eyes locked on each other, their bodies tensing as heat washed through them.

"Do I please you, my Lord?"

"Very much," he whispered.

Legolas leaned forward, his lips brushing against her neck, moving down across her collarbone, planting delicate kisses. His hands moved from her thighs up her sides, pressing firmly against her skin, which was warm and pliant against his palms. His hands came to rest on her breasts as his mouth found her soft flesh. He kissed her nipple lightly, before he opened his mouth and sucked firmly, his hands squeezing and teasing her.

She moaned, her arms splaying to her sides and her back arching as she pushed herself towards him. He kissed soothingly down her stomach. She spread her legs wantonly as he reached her core, his smile now seeming more wicked and lustful as he looked up at her.

His touch was insistent and demanding, and she bucked against him, crying out and moaning over and over as he ravished her. She felt her release begin in her stomach, spreading across her and rising from within. Her heart beat faster and she could feel the rush in her ears and across all of her senses. Éowyn forced her eyes open and saw the image of his blonde head between her thighs, his tongue caressing her firmly and insistently. Their eyes locked as she gasped for breath, hovering on the edge of her release. She shut her eyes tight and turned her head, her lips releasing a moan as pleasure she had only recently discovered crashed through her.

Legolas kissed up her body, covering her with his own. Éowyn opened her eyes and reached for him. Arms and legs tangled, skin rubbed delightfully against skin. Their hearts beat faster as they each reached the precipice of their first time as lovers.

"I am yours for eternity, Éowyn."

His tone was low and seductive, and her mind was spinning. She swallowed and her hands gripped at the furs beneath her.

He eased himself forward and she gasped at the initial contact between them. He rested his arms at her sides, bringing his face down to hers. She brought her hands up and rested them against his broad chest, his skin warm at her touch. She lost herself in his blue eyes.

Legolas stilled inside of her, allowing Éowyn to adjust. She gasped several times, clutching at his arms. She lifted her legs, pushing her thighs around him and he began to thrust into her. Years of training and riding horses had made her slightly more flexible than most maidens, but his size still sent shocks through her body as she felt him opening her. The intense pleasure of having him fill her overtook any thought of pain and she seized. Her hands moved to his shoulders, holding on to him, her eyes never leaving his.

Her voice was breathless as he began moving against her, his hips moving faster as she moaned to him. He reached forward and captured her mouth, his lips soft and loving, in contrast to the urgent thrusts of his hips into her. He released her mouth to allow her to gulp in air as his movements grew more desperate. Her release was building once more, stronger and more urgent than her first. Her eyes widened as her moans tried to communicate her need to him without words.

Legolas groaned and called her name as he pushed into her one final time. He saw her come apart before him and he finally let go, spilling into her. His arms tensed as he braced himself, holding his weight off of her as his hips pushed hard against hers. When he was finally spent, he moved his one hand to her thigh, pulling her with him as he fell down to his side, careful to bring her into the fit of his body while still keeping his weight off of her. He swept one arm around her and ran his fingers along her slick back, calling to her softly in Elvish as she shook in his arms.

Éowyn's breathing calmed eventually and she kissed his chest as her head rested against him. She finally raised her head and met his gaze. Her eyes were teary and she smiled at him.

"For eternity," she whispered.

Legolas kissed her, then stroked her back and hair as her breathing slowed and she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Éowyn woke as she felt Legolas slide back next to her. The room was dark, night having fully swept over Rohan. The fire was freshly tended and she smiled at his thoughtfulness. She knew Legolas did not feel the cold as she did and had no reason to renew the flames.

"A Prince, and a scullery maid," Éowyn smiled, her lids half shut.

"If you ever tire of me, you can at least keep me around for household duties," Legolas teased.

"Never," Éowyn grinned, curling herself closer against his body.

"My love, I cannot explain it but I have never felt so much…joy."

"I feel it too, Éowyn. I know you will think me foolish, but I feel as though I have been waiting my entire life to find thee. And now that you are mine, it is as if…"

"As if thy eyes have opened for the first time," she answered.

"Yes. Exactly."

"Legolas, do you think it strange that we have found each other, found this love with such dark days all around us?"

"Nay, Éowyn," Legolas smiled at her. "I think the timing could not have been more perfect."

Although making love to Legolas had invigorated her, she found herself falling asleep rather easily. His voice was soothing and pleasant in her ears and as he stroked her back, she sighed happily. Éowyn would never have imagined sleeping naked before, but she would not have imagined many things before Legolas came into her life. He pulled the furs around them and held her close as she drifted off once again.

* * *

Éowyn slowly opened her eyes. She could tell it was not yet dawn as the last darkness of night could be seen outside her chamber. She realized that Legolas' body was not in front of her as she felt the empty furs with her hands. She gasped as she felt his warm tongue on her shoulder and back and his firm body behind her. His hands roamed along her side and he pressed himself to her suggestively.

"Mmm, that was certainly a delightful way of being woken up," Éowyn smiled back at him.

"I could not help myself my love. I think you may need to sleep in thy nightgown. Feeling thy body against me constantly will make it very difficult to rest."

"Then I shall sleep naked," Éowyn teased.

She brought his arm around her and he hugged her to him.

"Are you all right, Éowyn?"

"Mmm…" she smiled at him. "I was nervous and a bit afraid, but now…" she kissed him softly. "Now I am very much all right."

"I am glad that you made us wait until we returned to the Golden Hall," Éowyn said softly. "Being in my home feels so perfect, Legolas. You give me such wonderful memories to comfort me while you are gone."

Legolas sighed behind her and Éowyn immediately regretted her words.

"I am sorry, my Lord. I do not wish to speak or even think of our parting."

She turned over and fit herself against his chest, looking up at him and cupping his cheek.

"It is all right, Éowyn," Legolas smiled. "Come, I believe there is another memory we can make together."

Legolas rose from the bed and gracefully walked to the fireplace, donning his boots, leggings and tunic, leaving his armour on the ground. He was so beautiful, Éowyn thought, her core seizing as she saw his bare flesh glowing in the firelight before he clothed himself. He looked back at her and smiled, catching her staring at him. He reached out a hand and she rose from bed, walking towards him, still somewhat shy to stand naked before him. He guided her across the stone floor to her dressing chamber.

"My Lord," Éowyn laughed. "If you wish to have me in another room, you did not need to dress."

Legolas smiled at her. "That is an intriguing thought, my Lady. Nay, I have another purpose in bringing you here."

Legolas walked among her clothes, surveying her various dresses, gowns, shifts, tunics, shoes and boots. He quickly picked out a corset, a light dress, leggings and boots. Smiling at her, he brought her back to her chamber and helped her dress.

"My Lord?" Éowyn teased. "Are you my lover or an attendant?"

Legolas smiled as he laced the leather corset over her dress. "I am thy betrothed, and will be thy husband, Éowyn," Legolas said in a low voice that made her shiver with desire. "And I am very attentive to thy needs."

"Yes, you are," Éowyn said, falling into his embrace and kissing him passionately. He smiled as he pulled away from her searching lips and took her by the hand once more. He led her outside her chamber and down the corridor to the Golden Hall. It was empty, the fire burning in the large hearth.

Legolas walked over to the centre of the room and turned to her, his smile mischievous. He brought out her sword from behind his back and she was surprised he was carrying it. He handed it to her reverently.

"I think it is time you gave me a lesson in swordplay, Shieldmaiden."

Legolas drew a sword from the nearby rack and stepped back into a fighting stance, smiling at her all the while.

Éowyn stared at him. During all of their training sessions, they had never sparred. Indeed she had not sparred with any man since she and Éomer had play fought as children. Even Théodred refused to practice with her.

Éowyn shivered. She reached to pull her sword from its scabbard, then stopped herself, a smirk coming to her lips.

"My Lord," she said teasingly. "You give me the advantage by letting me use my own sword while you rely on a foreign blade. Let us truly be equals, my love."

Éowyn placed her sword down and retrieved two quarterstaffs from the rack. Smiling, she threw one towards Legolas, who caught it and placed his sword back on the rack smoothly.

Legolas brought the quarterstaff forward, balancing it firmly in his hands. "It has been a long while since I wielded one of these. You will be merciful, will you not, White Lady of Rohan?"

"Certainly not," Éowyn smiled at him as she levelled her own quarterstaff towards him. "But fear not, my Lord. Should I mark you, I promise to kiss it better."

She lunged forward and Legolas' eyes went wide before he parried her strike. They clashed several times in succession before they each stepped back and began stalking the other, circling across the floor. Legolas held his staff firm while Éowyn moved hers from one side of her body to another, flexing the firm wood. Legolas flashed forward and she parried. He redirected and she parried again. He lunged forward in a combination of three strikes and she anticipated each one, shifting her weight to give proper force to her defence.

They continued for almost an hour, each one darting in and out, thrusting and parrying, blocking and countering. The staves clashed and rebounded, slid forward and back and danced as the two lovers battled. The blood coursed through Éowyn's veins and her heart sang as she engaged him. Legolas smiled gleefully as he saw the thrill of combat brighten his beloved's face. No, he did not want her to fight, did not want to remember the image of her suspended in air, held by the throat in the claws of an Uruk-hai. But she was a Shieldmaiden of Rohan regardless of her promises to him, and he knew he could not stifle this part of her spirit.

The sounds of their sparring brought two of the night watchmen into the Golden Hall, curious as to the commotion. They were further shocked by the sight of their Lady battling the Elven Prince with a quarterstaff. They each gasped as Éowyn moved to strike, causing Legolas to raise his quarterstaff to parry, only to chase the air as Éowyn feinted and turned, sliding her staff across the back of his leg and twisting her body to trip him off his feet. Legolas landed on the floor and before he could raise himself, Éowyn twirled the quarterstaff above her head before lowering it down, stopping it above his forehead. She grinned at him as he held his hands out helplessly.

"I yield, Shieldmaiden of Rohan."

Éowyn smiled and stepped back, allowing Legolas to rise. She realized they were now being watched and she took up her regal bearing once more.

"Resume thy watch outside. I was merely showing Lord Legolas how to properly wield a quarterstaff."

"Yes, thy Ladyship."

The guards retreated and Legolas replaced the quarterstaffs. He felt her small hands circle his waist and he turned in her arms to hold her. Éowyn reached up and kissed him lightly.

"Thank you, my Lord. Thank you for indulging me. That was my first sparring session with an Elf and I enjoyed it immensely."

"I am pleased," Legolas replied, handing her sword back to her. "Although the guard will spread word of my defeat throughout Edoras and Gimli will never let me hear the end of it."

Éowyn laughed before taking his hand and leading him back towards her chamber. "Come, Legolas. There are still hours left before we must wake. After such a victory, it is I who now wish to feast upon you."

* * *

Éowyn and Legolas arrived in the Golden Hall for breakfast with the King. They were as reserved and regal as always. She took her place at the side of the King, with Éomer on his other side, and Legolas sat down with Aragorn and his companions.

Following the meal, Gandalf rose and bowed to Théoden.

"Have you considered my words, Théoden King? Will you ride to the defence of Gondor if called?" the White Wizard asked.

"We must see to our own borders, Gandalf," Théoden sighed. "You yourself have seen the damage wrought across my land. We shall rebuild, and replant, and recover. I assure you that Denethor is not paying any mind to us."

"Be that as it may, the Steward of Gondor knows not the atrocities that you have seen, my King," Gandalf continued. "Should a host of the Dark Lord march on Minas Tirith, they will be ill equipped to stand against it without help from their allies."

"If, Gandalf," Théoden said, his tone rising. "If, if, if. I place my trust in what I see and what I know. I have seen the worst of Isengard. We still stand. I have seen the pain of my people. I shall heal them. I will not rush headlong into War again, particularly to save those who would not raise their swords in our defence."

"Then I shall take my leave, my King," Gandalf bowed. "My companions will remain here, in thy service, and I trust my King will reconsider when news arrives from Gondor, as it shall."

"Very well, Gandalf," Théoden waved his hand dismissively. "I see that the Pilgrim rides again. I shall await thy return, or word from thy travels."

Gandalf bowed and turned to leave the Golden Hall.

"Gandalf," the King called. The Wizard turned back.

"Few dared to oppose me when I was bewitched, Gandalf," Théoden said quietly, his eyes dark. "Fewer still were able to reach me," he said, casting a glance at Éowyn. "Thank you for bringing me back to my people."

"My King," Gandalf bowed.

* * *

"He will not be able to ignore the warnings, surely?" Aragorn asked as Gandalf roused Shadowfax from the stables.

"He has seen much loss, and he blames himself for allowing Rohan to be pillaged by Orcs," Gandalf replied, sitting astride the horse's back. "When War comes, you must be ready," he said.

"We will be," Aragorn nodded.

Pippin was placed in front of Gandalf. The Hobbit's eyes were wide and he glanced down at Merry pleadingly.

Merry shrugged his shoulders and waved to him.

"We will guard Rohan until it is time to ride again," Legolas nodded.

"Guard thy betrothed, Prince of Mirkwood," Gandalf smirked. "It may be her words that sway the King more than any of ours."

The remaining members of the Fellowship nodded and wished their companions well. Gandalf whispered to Shadowfax and the great horse leapt forward, galloping through the City gates and towards the Great West Road.

"What do we do now?" Merry asked.

"We wait, Merry," Aragorn replied, looking off into the distance as Gandalf disappeared over the horizon.

"Wait and hope that this rabble recovers in time for the next battle," Gimli huffed.

"War comes," Legolas said quietly. "And we will face it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously:**

**Meduseld, Edoras, Rohan, Third Age, Gwaeron, 3019**

The remaining members of the Fellowship nodded and wished their companions well. Gandalf whispered to Shadowfax and the great horse leapt forward, galloping through the City gates and towards the Great West Road.

"What do we do now?" Merry asked.

"We wait, Merry," Aragorn replied, looking off into the distance as Gandalf disappeared over the horizon.

"Wait and hope that this rabble recovers in time for the next battle," Gimli huffed.

"War comes," Legolas said quietly. "And we will face it."

**Chapter 5:**

**Meduseld, Edoras, Rohan, Third Age, Gwaeron, 3019**

"Legolas! You must go," Éowyn laughed as his hands wrapped around her waist and he kissed her shoulder. "I must rise and make ready for breakfast with my uncle."

"Allow me to help with thy dress, my Lady," Legolas smiled, moving on top of her.

"Stop it!" She pushed against him lightly. "Thy skill is in undressing, if I am any judge."

Éowyn rolled them over, being sure to brush playfully against him before she gracefully rose from bed, leaving him lying sprawled amongst the blankets.

"That was cruel, my love," Legolas groaned, turning and looking at her as she walked towards the bathing room.

"A necessary inconvenience, my Lord," Eowyn smiled, looking back over her bare shoulder at him. "Go and rejoin thy companions."

Éowyn shrieked in surprise as Legolas was quickly at her side, Elven speed bringing him from the bed to her in an instant. They kissed lightly and he was soon dressed and out the door. He walked down the corridor to the Golden Hall and whispered to her maids to go attend to the White Lady. They curtsied to him and blushed, running down the corridor and whispering to themselves. Legolas shook his head. He would need to get used to the gossipy nature of humans and their servants.

* * *

He took his seat at the table as Gimli and Aragorn came into the large room. They sat together and Legolas tried to avert Gimli's mischievous grin. Finally he turned, bracing himself for the onslaught.

"You weren't in thy bed this morning, lad," Gimli stated.

"Elves do not sleep, as you know, Dwarf," Legolas replied calmly. "How do you know it was not thy snoring that roused me during the night such that I was not in bed this morning?"

"Yes, my snoring," Gimli nodded slightly too agreeably. "And I was the reason you were dumped on thy arse by a Shieldmaiden was it?"

Legolas frowned, but could not maintain his mock anger when Aragorn and Gimli both looked at him with knowing smiles. All three laughed together.

"We are very pleased for thee, _mellon nin_," Aragorn said merrily. "Not only have you chosen a beautiful Lady for thy betrothed, but you finally have a protector to defend thy precious nature."

"Indeed! The Elf will need to be careful he doesn't start borrowing Lady Éowyn's skirts by mistake though," Gimli chuckled.

They were forced to stop with their merciless teasing as the entry of Théoden King was announced. All rose from their tables and bowed as his Majesty entered the Hall and was seated, with Éomer to his left and Éowyn to his right. She looked breathtaking, her flowing white gown shimmering in the sunlight coming down from the windows, and her silver and jade bracelet particularly noticeable on her wrist.

"Any other witty remarks?" Legolas said triumphantly as he gazed lovingly at his betrothed.

"He'll become even more insufferable now that he has won such a prize," Aragorn said to Gimli.

"Aye," Gimli said quietly. "And what a prize she is."

Éowyn caught the stares from the three of them and smiled. She raised her glass and nodded her head towards Legolas, before turning her gaze to Aragorn and Gimli in turn. As the meal was served, she ate quietly, keeping up pleasant conversation with her uncle and brother. She and Legolas continued to smile all through the meal.

Aragorn pointed out the line of signal fires which ran between Edoras and Minas Tirith. The remaining Fellowship agreed that they should take turns watching them. As much as it pained Aragorn to think of Gondor under attack, they all knew the host of Mordor would be headed there soon enough. In the days since Gandalf had left on Shadowfax, there were rumours of Orcs at Osgiliath already and there was no news as to whether Gondor had managed to hold that outpost or not.

"Remain ready, and vigilant, my friends," Aragorn warned as they finished their breakfast. "We must ride as soon as we hear of Gondor calling for aid."

"What about the Horse Lords?" Gimli grumbled. "Have they been swayed?"

"Nay," Legolas shook his head. "Éowyn says that the King does not wish to speak of it until the situation actually arises.

"That may be too late," Gimli replied.

"Aye."

Legolas turned for the door to the training grounds. Before he could leave the Golden Hall, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked back, seeing Éomer looking upon him.

"Lord Éomer," he nodded respectfully. "How may I help thee?"

"A moment, Master Elf," Éomer replied. "I have need of thee."

* * *

The Marshal guided Legolas through hallways and descended stairs until they were in a dark corridor of Meduseld, shielded from sunlight, the cobbles cold and the air dank and musty. Éomer nodded to a guard posted at one of the doors and he saluted and took his leave. Éomer paused as he placed his hand on the door.

"There are dark things within that I must show thee within this room, Lord Legolas," Éomer said seriously.

Legolas entered a cold and stark chamber. A large bed was placed in the corner, with used and ratty furs strewn across it. A desk dominated the other side of the room, piles of papers and ink bottles haphazardly sprayed across the dark wood. The room was sparsely decorated, but Legolas did not need Éomer to explain further. The smells and the mood that he detected were enough.

"The King's wretched former counsellor dwelt here," Legolas hissed, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes," Éomer said gravely. "We have gone through the Worm's things. These papers are mainly rants and ravings of a madman," Éomer cast his hand to the desk dismissively. He crossed the room and knelt beside a large chest. "This, however, demands thy attention."

Éomer sighed and raised the heavy lid of the chest. Legolas' eyes darkened as he looked inside and a sneer came to his lips. The chest was filled with all manner of devices – chains, bonds, a whip, a riding crop, small knives and black lengths of silk fabric. A colourful square of cloth was folded neatly and placed in one side, standing out from the dark contents beside it. The fine woven stitches and the expensive fabric revealed it could only have belonged to one woman in all of Rohan. Legolas reached out and slammed the lid shut in disgust, turning away and glaring at the rest of the room in anger.

Éomer stood by and waited. Legolas' shoulders were tensed and the Marshal of the Mark watched as the Elf visibly calmed himself and relaxed, his hands still bunched into fists.

"I had guards loyal to me watch his every step and watch this room, lest he be conjuring some spell from within. Éowyn never ventured near here. You should know she never would have seen these vile tools, nor given him her scarf," Éomer said.

"I know that!" Legolas spat. "There is nothing about her here, even the fabric is tainted and holds no mark of her."

"He conspired in the dark, scheming, planning, hoping to have his chance when Rohan was at its lowest, so he could…he meant to…" Legolas' voice was a snarl and he stepped purposefully forward and lifted the desk up as if it were a child's toy and launched it across the room, the papers flying, the ink bottles crashing to the ground and the wood splintering painfully as it shattered into pieces.

Éomer started slightly at the show of force. He called out with a firm voice. "He was not given the chance, thanks to thy arrival."

Legolas turned to face him.

"He was evil itself, darkening the Golden Hall and lurking in every shadow that followed my sister's steps. Would that I had thy bravery so as to cleave his head from his body, but he held the King's mind so tightly I did not dare raise my hand for fear of what it would have done to my Uncle, or banish me from the City and leave all here vulnerable and at risk."

Legolas' expression softened only slightly. Éomer looked small to him in that moment, before the Marshal steeled himself and regained his imposing figure.

"I know not what the Gods have ordained for us, Master Elf. But I do know what would have befallen my sister had you not arrived here and Gríma turned the throne of Rohan over to Saruman. You are a fierce warrior, and I have seen nothing to suggest you are anything but an honourable Prince. I know nothing of Elven custom or obligation, but if you truly care for Éowyn, I ask you to consider all you have seen here, and know and understand what would her fate would have become. I pray you see just how precious and fleeting her happiness was, and how sacred it is now that it has returned."

Legolas nodded, his face still cloaked in anger. He evened his tone before replying. "Mine is not a passing fancy, Lord Éomer. Neither harm nor despair shall come to thy sister while I still draw breath."

Legolas looked around his surroundings once again before moving to the door. "Come, Lord Éomer. The contents of this room should be destroyed in fire, the room cleansed with thy strongest soaps and oils and none shall enter for another year. I would see windows carved into the stone, in hopes that sunlight may somehow erase the blasphemy that has taken place here."

Éomer nodded as he followed Legolas back out. He closed the door behind him and continued down the hall towards the stairs. Legolas seemed eager to leave this place, and as Éomer walked behind him, he felt as though the Elf somehow filled the entire corridor floor to ceiling, his will imposing itself on the shadows, driving them back as the flames of the torches flickered brightly as he passed.

When they emerged into the Golden Hall, Éomer nodded towards Legolas and went to his guard to give instructions on removing Gríma's furniture and possessions outside the walls of Edoras to be burned in a pyre. Instructions would be given to the masons and stone cutters to line the hallway and rooms below with windows and iron bars.

Legolas stepped out into the sunlight of the morning and paused on the stone promontory. His breath was ragged and his blood was coursing fiercely. He turned in the direction of Orthanc and sneered, his growl a challenge to the departed Saruman and his lowly servant. "Keep thy forked tongue behind thy teeth," Mithrandir had said to Wormtongue when they had first arrived at Rohan the previous month.

"I will see thy tongue removed from thy serpent's mouth and fed to the crows with thy eyes and insides, Worm," Legolas hissed, his hand moving back towards his knives before he stopped himself.

"My Lord?"

Legolas stopped at the call of her soft voice, closing his eyes as he let the caress of her loving tone wash over him. When he opened his eyes again, Éowyn stood before him, looking up at him curiously.

"Legolas? Something vexes thee? I was expecting you by the Royal Gardens. I was to show you the _athelas_ plants this morning."

Legolas reached out and stroked her cheek, the feel of her warm skin slowing his breath. His eyes returned to their bright blue, and thoughts of pain and revenge at what he had seen in Gríma's old chamber were cast aside for the moment.

"My Lord!" Éowyn teased, leaning her face into his hand. "You must not touch me in such a fashion in public. We must remain stoic, even thought we are betrothed."

Legolas smiled and removed his hand from her face.

"Peace, my Lady," he said cheerfully. "I shall content myself that you wear my brooch," he said as he touched the Lórien pin that kept her cloak about her shoulders, "and my bracelet," he finished as he ran a finger over the jewellery around her wrist.

Legolas took her hand in his and they went together down the stairs to the Royal Gardens below.

"Is everything all right, my Lord?" Éowyn asked quietly as they continued to walk.

"Certainly, my love," Legolas assured her. "Thy brother and I were merely discussing some much needed housekeeping."

Éowyn was summoned to the healing rooms after they toured the _athelas_ gardens. Legolas picked several leaves that he deemed mature enough and handed them to her. He pointed out how to change the manner in which the plants were watered, and how to ensure they did not receive too much sunlight. She kissed him and promised to seek him out when her duties were finished.

* * *

Legolas was not due to watch the Beacons until that afternoon. He walked through Edoras, going through the market stalls and the rows of stone and wooden houses. It was different from Minas Tirith, the Rohirrim preferring to use wood rather than stone for their buildings, and there were not as many levels to the City as at the Capital of Gondor. Legolas rather liked it. Nature seemed closer at hand than in the White City, and he smiled to himself as he wandered through the streets of Éowyn's home.

On his way back to Meduseld, Legolas noticed a group of people watching him from the far side of the market. He did not think to pay it any attention until he realized they were clearly stalking his steps for some time. Sighing to himself, he stopped and turned. His pursuers consisted of a large man who appeared to hold some noble rank based on the finery of his clothing, and his retinue of four guards, wearing leather armour and carrying long swords tied to their belts.

"Is there something you would ask of me, sir?" Legolas asked carefully.

"You are the Elven Prince," the man spat. "Tell me, how dare you come within the walls of Edoras and take advantage of our hospitality, including our White Lady?"

His face was a sneer and murmurs spread through the crowd that began gathering around them. Legolas kept his gaze calm and focused on the nobleman, his senses tuned to the changing scene around him.

"I am Manoran, Earl of the House of Quaria. I know you fought at Helm's Deep and thy assistance was appreciated. However, no Elf or Dwarf or anyone but a nobleman of the Mark may court Lady Éowyn."

"Manoran, Earl of the House of Quaria," Legolas replied calmly, his head inclining to the side as he spoke. "I do not believe thy attitude is shared by thy liege, Théoden King. I suggest you fall in step with the present times, for old prejudices have no place in Rohan today."

"To the contrary, Elf," Manoran replied with contempt. "Preserving the old traditions is the way to salvation for our people. The shadow that rises from Mordor is a creature of Elven ancestry, is he not? And Saruman, our tormentor from Orthanc, also an Elf not of this world. Thy kind plays in shadow, pretending to be our allies, or to be neutral at worst, but this world would be a far better place without any of you here. You may be a warrior, but you have no standing here, and certainly no right to claim the Princess as thy betrothed."

Legolas now was becoming angry. "Only an ignorant fool who knows nothing of the ways of the world would dare group the Dark Lord and the fallen White Wizard with the Eldar," he replied. "In the brief moments that we have shared, Earl Manoran, you remind me of how thankful I am that Théoden, son of Thengel rules here."

"If you will not forsake thy claim to the White Lady, then we will need to teach you where you belong, Elf. Our law does not recognize one such as you. For example, I could order my men to beat you thoroughly in front of all of these witnesses and I could never be accused of any crime."

Manoran raised his arm and made a closed fist in Legolas' direction. The four guards drew their swords and advanced upon him. Shouts rang out among the crowd. There were no City soldiers or guards close by, and Legolas was not certain if they would come to his aid in any event. Manoran was right about two things – Legolas had no legal standing in Rohan under the laws of the land, and Manoran was likely not the only man who would enjoy seeing Legolas relinquish his claim to Lady Éowyn.

The close quarters rendered Legolas' bow useless. He knew he could easily kill these men, but that would only make matters worse. Unsure if he could rely upon any of the witnesses to actually support his side of the story, Legolas drew his knives. He would need to be very careful with these men.

The men charged and Legolas had to dodge between them. Their strikes were slow but their swords were heavy, and any blow would give them the opening they needed to pounce upon him.

Legolas dodged a blow, then raised his blade and caught one sword, deflecting it on to another. With the swords crossed, he kicked one man in the gut, doubling him over. He cracked the other across the face with his forearm, sending him reeling to the ground. The other two guards swung at air as he sped by them. He jumped in one direction and bounded back in another, stepping inside the defence of one man and sending him crumpling to the ground with a fist to his chest. As the three men rolled on the ground disarmed and unable to rise, Legolas parried a strike from the fourth man, turned his blade in a quick circle opening up the man's guard, and punched him in the face, breaking his nose and sending him reeling backward. As the man dropped his sword to clutch at his face, Legolas tripped him and sent him sprawling over top of his companions.

Sheathing his knives, Legolas looked back at Manoran, who was standing wide eyed at the display of speed and strength. Legolas' stare became cold and Manoran froze as Legolas advanced upon him.

"Manoran, Earl of the House of Quaria," Legolas said so calmly that it chilled the nobleman. "I suggest you gather thy rabble and be about thy business. The decisions and choices of Lady Éowyn are clearly beyond thy ability to comprehend, so it is perhaps better that you did not do so…ever."

"Hold! What is going on here? What happened to these men?" a voice called.

Three guardsmen arrived, looking from Manoran to Legolas and back at the pile of four men writhing on the ground.

"Nothing is going on," Legolas said calmly, keeping his gaze firmly fixed on Manoran. "The Earl's guard were tasting his lunch and seem to have saved him from a nasty bout of food poisoning. It's nothing a day's rest won't cure, I'm sure."

"Earl Manoran? Do you have anything to say to Lord Legolas' explanation?"

Manoran's face was pale and he still stood in shock. He opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. He merely shook his head vigorously.

"Fine. Thank you for thy help, Lord Legolas. We will see these men brought back to the House of Quaria for rest."

"Thank you. Good day Earl Manoran," Legolas nodded.

Legolas stood still as each of the Earl's guards were helped to their feet and escorted out of the square, Earl Manoran walking briskly ahead of them. The crowd dispersed, some staring at Legolas while others muttered to themselves. "That's the Elven Prince!" they whispered. "He has claimed Lady Éowyn as his betrothed!" "No one messes with an Elf! Did you see how fast he was?" Legolas shook his head as he turned back toward Meduseld.

"That was a fine performance indeed."

Legolas turned and saw Éomer standing against a market stall smiling at him.

"I'm glad to have given you entertainment, Lord Éomer," Legolas said without emotion as he continued walking.

"Oh come now, Master Elf," Éomer teased. "It was obvious you could easily handle those four mercenaries, and I had my guard ready to intervene if necessary."

"And you heard the cause of Earl Manoran's dispute with me?"

"Earl Manoran is a fool," Éomer said dismissively. "Unfortunately my Uncle's Court has its fair share of noblemen like him who believe they have the pulse of the people and the authority to make decisions for all of Rohan, when in fact they have neither."

"My Father's Court is similar," Legolas muttered.

"Then you understand why I knew you were never in any danger. Besides, my Lord, thy skill with a bow is not enough for me to deem you worthy of my sister."

"But you already gave us thy blessing!"

"Peace, Legolas, I did not mean I was reconsidering. I simply wanted to see how you handled such a situation. Brute force is not always the answer, nor is it the means to show one's power over a given situation."

"I have been a Prince for nearly 3,000 years, Lord Éomer. I know how to manoeuvre around the likes of Earl Manoran."

"Ah, but the Court of Thranduil is nothing like the realms of Men, Lord Legolas. In any event, my sister deserves someone whose tongue can be as sharp as his blade. I am pleased to find you quite capable in both respects."

"Then I thank you," Legolas concluded. "There are not many Men whose opinions I pay any heed to. As Lady Éowyn's brother, thy view is important to me."

"And as my sister's betrothed, how you handle yourself is important to me, Lord Legolas. I trust you will continue to show no failure in that regard."

Éomer clapped him on his shoulder before moving off to attend to other duties. Legolas climbed the stairs to Meduseld and took up his post on the promontory, looking across the plain to the unlit Beacon. He hoped he would not see it lit for many days yet.

* * *

The knock on her door was timid, and Éowyn was not sure if it was one of her maids coming back to pick up something she had forgotten. She went to the door and opened it, and grinned widely as Legolas smiled back at her.

"My Lord," she bowed gracefully. "I was just on my way outside to find you. Give me a moment and I will be there shortly."

"Nay, my Lady," Legolas said softly. "I would rather stay here if it pleases you. The stars are beautiful but I can wait to look upon them another night."

Éowyn smiled and stepped aside, allowing him into her chamber. She closed the door behind him and secured the lock.

"Just this once then," she said happily as she came to him and he took her in his arms. "I do very much enjoy standing outside with thee."

"As do I," he replied as they kissed.

"Well, if we are retiring for the evening, then there is something you must help me do," she said teasingly.

"Anything, my Lady."

"You must help me bathe," she whispered seductively and smiled as Legolas swallowed at her implication.

She led him to the bathing room, where her maids had already prepared the water for later that evening. She helped him disrobe, lingering for several moments to tease him with her touch before he finally could no longer stand it. Éowyn squealed as he lifted her in his arms and carried her into the tub, the hot water enveloping them as he eased himself down with her astride his hips.

"Mmm," Éowyn purred as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "I have never had a bath quite this pleasant."

They talked of many things, and she answered his questions about life at Court and some of the traditions and customs he had seen since his arrival in the Mark. It pleased her to see him so curious about her people and her way of life, and she found it adorable that he struggled to understand some of the more mundane details of her world.

She reached for the soap and lathered her hands, sliding them across his chest and shoulders, careful to lay his hair outside of the tub for now. She caught his eyes moving to her breasts as she cleaned him and she smiled.

"Legolas! My eyes are up here."

Legolas flushed as he raised his gaze to meet hers. She laughed at his discomfort and he smiled sheepishly at her.

She took more soap into her hands and reached forward, lathering his scalp and hair. He closed his eyes and smiled at her attentions. She carefully undid his braids and ran her fingers through his silken hair, clearing the tangles. After she finished rinsing out his hair, she kissed him lightly and moved to rise from the tub.

Legolas caught her wrist and pressed himself against her back.

"Wait, my love," Legolas whispered in her ear, licking the lobe tenderly. "Just remain still. It's my turn to wash you."

Legolas brought his hands forward in front of her and took the soap. She watched as he lathered his own hands, then reached up and began to pay her the same attention she had done to him.

Éowyn moaned as his fingers rubbed into her skin, the soap and hot water giving his ministrations a delightfully soothing caress.

Legolas kissed her shoulder and went about washing her hair, focusing intently on his task despite far more improper thoughts running through his mind. When finally the task was done, he helped her from the bath and carried her to the hearth in her bedroom. Laying down before the fire, their bodies dried as she placed delicate kisses along his face and neck.

She crawled over him and he took her in his arms, the fire soothing over their naked bodies as she lay contentedly against his chest. It was so much more blissful than sleeping alone, she thought. She looked across at her familiar chamber, the stone and colourful fabric decorations pleased her. She imagined what Legolas' home must be like, so different from her own. Elves lived in the trees, it was said, though she had never actually seen such a place. Éowyn thought of lying with him in his own home, feeling her husband's skin against hers as the stars shone over them. She smiled. Never before had she imagined a life outside of Edoras, or beyond the borders of Rohan, unless she was married to confirm an alliance with another realm. As she lay in the arms of Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, she realized that her home would be wherever he chose to dwell, and she was happy at the thought.

Eventually Legolas picked her up and carried her to bed, wrapping them in furs as he held her close. She nestled her head against his shoulder, her eyes closing as she breathed in the pleasant scent of him and the warmth of his body.

"You do not sleep as Men sleep, Legolas?"

"Nay," Legolas smiled, looking down on her peaceful face, her eyes still closed. "We rest by feeling the world of nature around us, looking upon the stars until the World and dreams meld into one."

"And what fills thy dreams now, my Lord?" she whispered playfully, her eyes still closed.

"I am finding it hard to discern between dreams and reality in thy presence my Lady," Legolas smiled, kissing her forehead. "Now sleep, White Lady of Rohan. Another day shall dawn soon enough."

He kissed her tenderly and whispered a song in Sindarin. The soft notes flowed through Éowyn's ears and she fell into pleasant slumber.

"I love you, Legolas."

"I love you, my White Lady of Rohan, _Éowyn nin_."

* * *

Éowyn's sword flashed in the light as she swept it forward, the arc of her strike parried by the two blades raised against her. She turned with the blow and brought her sword back across her body to block the two counter thrusts of the Elven knives. She spun her sword quickly, trying to throw off the knives and open his defence. He turned into her however, pushing her sword further away and bringing himself into her guard. He brought his elbow around, his knife now turned, the blade an extension of his forearm, the thrust meant for her neck.

She ducked under and he sliced the air. She aimed her sword around and they separated, each falling back into a defensive stance and eyeing the other warily.

She lunged forward and he brought his knives up to block her thrust towards his head. He turned and pushed her sword away to his right, torquing his body to that side. As she felt herself being pulled towards him, she spun elegantly and kicked out, her leg sweeping into his exposed side with a thud. He grunted softly as she completed her turn and brought the sword around. She pulled back her blow at the last moment and tapped him tenderly on his arm where the pauldron ended and the exposed sleeve of his tunic ran past his elbow. They both stared at the contact before a smile broke across their faces.

Éowyn pulled back her sword and Legolas bowed in capitulation.

"I believe, my Lord," she teased. "You are down to one arm."

Legolas smirked at her before taking the blade in his "severed" arm and placing it back in its scabbard. He raised his other knife in front of him.

"Not quite. Hand behind thy back. You would not be balanced the same way if you had only one arm left and blood flowing from the wound."

Legolas shook his head, drawing a grunt of booming laughter from Gimli across the Hall. He glared at the Dwarf before placing his arm elegantly behind his back and raising his blade in front of him.

Éowyn lunged forward, pressing her advantage. Legolas parried and stepped back with each blow. Éowyn turned and swept her sword towards his injured side. He turned into the strike, blocking her sword and sweeping his blade around it in an arc, turning it around and forcing her wrists backward. He stepped forward and around her guard, forcing her sword arm downward as he stepped behind her. Wrapping his arm across her chest, he brought his blade to her throat, holding her firmly with one arm.

"Do you yield, Shieldmaiden?" he whispered into her ear. His breath was hot against her cheek and she could feel his firm arousal through her skirts as he pulled her hard back against him.

"Not to thy blade I do not. To thy other weapon, always," she whispered back at him. Legolas released her suddenly, stepping away from her. Éowyn smiled at his embarrassed blush.

"A fine performance, Master Elf," Théoden called out from his throne, and they all turned to bow to him. "Though I do not know if blood loss from thy arm would have allowed you to pull such a manoeuvre."

The doors of the Golden Hall burst open and Aragorn came running in.

"The Beacons of Minas Tirith! The Beacons are lit!"

All turned to look at him as he stood panting before them, pointing back outside.

"Gondor calls for aid!" he said anxiously.

Théoden rose from his throne and looked at Aragorn, his eyes narrowing. He then looked away, the anger bubbling up inside of him.

"Majesty?" Éomer asked, standing beside him. Legolas, Éowyn and Gimli approached the throne as well. Gamling and the Royal Guard stood back, waiting for their King's orders.

"Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell?" Théoden asked, his voice growing louder. "Where was Gondor when Saruman and our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gondor when the Orcs laid siege at Helm's Deep? Where was our ally then?!"

"You would leave them to their fate?" Aragorn asked incredulously.

Théoden glared at him, his eyes dark and his fists clenched.

"I ride for Minas Tirith," Aragorn proclaimed. "With or without the Horse Lords beside me. The realm of Men will fall if we are not united, my King. I implore you to come to the aid of the White City. But if you shall not, then I pray the Valar watch over Rohan, for War will come here again if the Host of the Dark Lord is not stopped at Gondor."

"My bow shall go with Aragorn to Gondor," Legolas said firmly.

"And my axe," Gimli replied.

"And my sword."

All turned suddenly and Théoden looked from Aragorn to Éowyn, standing tall next to Legolas.

"Théoden King, son of Thengel," she said with all the dignity she could muster. "The Oath of Eorl was taken and it is within thy power to decide whether the Eorlingas shall honour it. Regardless of what insult Denethor has caused us, it is our choice whether we rise to face the darkness together with all Men, or alone."

"You cannot ride without thy King," Éomer cried, his face awash with anguish.

"I love my King, just as I love my kin and my people," Éowyn responded, pushing back her tears. "I ask no one to follow me, just as I do not ask permission to ride. My place is at the side of my betrothed now. If Legolas rides to Gondor, then I shall ride with him."

"Shieldmaiden!" Théoden boomed and they all turned back to him. The King glared as he took in each of them, his gaze hardened and his figure large and imposing. He came to rest his eyes upon Aragorn once more.

"Gondor calls for aid, and Rohan will answer," the King declared.

Théoden barked out orders as he strode forward, Gamling and the guards running out of the Hall to muster the Rohirrim. Théoden was met in the centre of the Hall by Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Éomer and Éowyn. He placed his hand on Aragorn's shoulder firmly.

"If this shall be our end, then we will make it such an end as to be worthy of remembrance," Théoden nodded to Aragorn. He turned to his Marshal. "Éomer, assemble the army at Dunharrow. As many men as can be found. All have two days to muster. On the third day, we ride to Gondor…and War."

Legolas and Éowyn looked at each other, each trying to hide any fear or hesitance from the other.

"I must gather the women who will ride to Dunharrow to see off the army. I will see you at the gate," Éowyn told him. She kissed him and stroked his cheek before she turned and quickly left the Golden Hall.

Legolas watched her as she left. He noticed her sword was still tied to her hip, and she held the pommel tightly.

* * *

The mix of Gondorian and Elven arrows from Orthanc had been sifted through and separated in the armoury. Legolas took six bundles, tying them securely to Arod's saddle as they waited for Théoden to approach to lead the Host from Edoras. Aragorn was already mounted, scanning the column of horses and riders that had gathered at the Gate.

"Éowyn rides with us to Dunharrow," he noted.

"Aye," Legolas replied as he helped Gimli and Merry on to the saddle of their horse and then climbed astride Arod. "It is a custom of the Eorlingas for the women to see off the men before War. As the army is gathering at Dunharrow, it appears the women will see them off there."

"She has brought her sword and armour," Aragorn commented as he looked down the column and saw the White Lady walking her horse down the hill towards them. The bracers that Legolas had given her were around her arms and her sword was strapped to the saddle.

"She has," Legolas answered, his gaze fixed forward.

Aragorn looked back at him and he met his stare. Aragorn opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Éowyn had reined in Windfola, next to them and was ready to ride out beside Legolas. Aragorn looked away thoughtfully as Théoden ordered them forward and the horns sounded. The Rohirrim left Edoras at a slow canter.

Legolas and Éowyn looked back at the sunlight bathing the walls of Meduseld. Each of them paused to capture the vision, perhaps for the last time.

**Dunharrow, Rohan, Third Age, Gwaeron, 3019**

The ride to Dunharrow was without incident. There was not much in the way of conversation, as the mood was sombre and far more serious than the ride to Helm's Deep. Every so often, Éowyn would glance over at Legolas, and he would be staring at her. She would blush and turn away, smiling to herself. Finally, she dared to speak.

"It is not polite to stare at a Lady, my Lord," she whispered.

"To the contrary, I believe I have earned the right to gaze at my betrothed when the mood suits me," Legolas said haughtily.

"And what mood suits you now, my Lord?" she asked.

"I shall show you when we arrive at Dunharrow and thy tent has been prepared," he teased.

"My Lord! Such talk is entirely improper," Éowyn said with mock indignation.

"Forgive me twice then, for my thoughts, as well as my words, are filled with all manner of impropriety," he smirked.

She smiled at him before turning away. They were riding to War, to possible ruin. How he could be flirtatious and utterly irresistible was beyond her, but she found she was glad for it.

The mood did not improve when they made camp at Dunharrow. Théoden convened a war council and they gathered in his tent. They had expected more to meet them by the time they arrived, and time was running short.

"There will be an ambush planned," Aragorn stated.

"The Dark Lord will know you come to Gondor by the Great West Road. His army will have seen the lit Beacons if they have indeed captured Osgiliath. He will know that if you are delayed, you will not reach the Rammas Echor in time to save the City," Legolas noted.

"There is an old path, past the hills and through the forest. We have not used it for many years. It may still remain unknown," Éomer pointed to the map.

"That is the territory of the Púkel-men," Éowyn said. "They will not allow Men to pass through their lands."

"The Drúedain guard their Forest above all else," Legolas replied. "If it is a choice between Orcs and Men, perhaps they will side with Men."

"Éomer, send scouts ahead to these two paths. I would rather face Púkel-men than Orcs. Lord Legolas is right. If we are waylaid, we will not reach the Mundburg in time," Théoden said with concern.

"Yes, Majesty."

They were all dismissed and as night fell, they returned to their tents. Merry had been made Esquire to the King, though many doubted whether he would be permitted to see battle. Seeing him outfitted in the armour of the Mark lifted everyone's spirits nonetheless.

* * *

"The stars are bright, this evening," a voice called to him.

Legolas smiled as her scent came to him. He reached out his arm and she came into his embrace, snuggling herself against his body as they sat near the cliff's edge.

"When you gaze up at them, do you wonder how much longer you will be able to see them?" she asked quietly.

"Nay," Legolas replied. "The stars are constant. Even when I cannot see them, I know that they are there, and it gladdens me."

"Humans are more fickle," Éowyn said. "We cannot believe in something unless we can see it with our own eyes."

"My Lady, there is much that you do not see, but which you still have faith in. Perhaps you do not realize it, but you do," he smiled.

"The only faith I hold in these dark times is in thy love for me, and mine for thee, my Lord, for it is the most real, the most unwavering, and the surest of things that I know," she answered, looking at him.

They kissed and he held her close to him, suffusing her with warmth.

"I do not wish to be parted from you," she whispered.

"Nor I from you, Éowyn."

"But we will be parted," she said with a slight sob. "I saw the look that Aragorn gave you when we left Edoras. He is like my Uncle and my brother. He does not believe I should be here. He will not allow me to ride with him, and you will honour thy oath to the Fellowship and leave me to go with him."

"And you will not listen to thy brother or thy King. You will find a way to see battle, even if we command you to not follow," Legolas said gravely.

Éowyn looked up at him and met his stare. He knew her every thought even before she did. He knew what was in her heart. He knew _her_. She kissed him again, harder this time, then pulled back and smiled at him sadly.

"My love," she whispered. "You know me too well. I could find the strength to do what I must if I did not have to bear thy disappointment."

"My heart," Legolas replied, looking deep into her eyes. "I would protect thee, shield thee from all the ill of the world so that when I return, all would be peaceful and joyful and we could live our days together. But I do know you. I know that you would not accept any cage, be it made from stone or wood, crafted as a throne room or a tent. So even were I to command thee to stay behind, I may return to find thy spirit withered and defeated, even without a single blow having been struck. That may be an allowable sacrifice to thy King and thy brother, for they would see thee live under any circumstance. But I love you too much for that, Éowyn. I love you too much to feel thy hate and disdain if I were the one to stop you from seeing this through. So I shall give you my love, and my support, and my prayer that you shall return to me. Never feel I am disappointed by thee, Éowyn. I shall always love you, even if loving you means to allow you to go to War and risk losing you."

Éowyn leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his. All her life she had wanted this, for a male to acknowledge her worth, to permit her to see out her fate, to not stand in her way as she faced her destiny with a sword in her hand. Now, as her beloved Legolas was giving her his permission, she found herself consumed by fear that she was making the wrong choice.

"My love," she said, opening her eyes and falling into the deep blue pools staring back at her, her hands on his shoulders. "I have waited all my life for thee. You have saved me from a fate worse than death, Legolas. If these days are to be our last together, you have given me a joy to last many lifetimes of Men."

They sat together for several more moments, looking up at the stars in silence. She traced her fingers across his thigh and felt his hand at her back. There would be one more day to wait for the army to assemble. On the day after that, they rode to War.

* * *

Dawn broke the next day, although the sky was so filled with gloom and clouds that the sun was difficult to see or feel. Legolas woke Éowyn with light kisses to her body, her sighs at his touch stirring her to wakefulness.

They dressed and went out. As the War Council had been convened the previous day, this day would be spent preparing for the next day's ride. After breakfast with Éomer, Aragorn, Gimli and Merry, they went to the temporary smith that had been set up on the other side of the camp. They sharpened Éowyn's sword and Legolas' blades and Legolas went to great lengths to inspect each piece of her armour carefully. Gimli leant a hand as well, polishing part of her cuirass and fixing a strap on one of her pauldrons. The Elven bracers looked untouched and Gimli could not help but note their condition.

"These are surely thousands of years old, Laddy. Yet they look as if they have been newly forged."

"I hope their strength is just as fresh, Gimli," Legolas said as he checked the balance of her sword.

Gimli stayed to sharpen his axe and Legolas escorted Éowyn to her tent. She placed her armour inside, then came back out to him. He handed her sword back to her. Drawing his knives, he looked at her and smiled.

"Draw, my Lady."

Éowyn returned his smile as she drew her sword and flipped her scabbard on to the ground. She took several practice swings and nodded approvingly.

"Much better," she said.

Their blades clashed and their sparring became frantic and heated. They never struck each other with menace, however they did not hold back from testing one another with punches, kicks, elbows, chops and all manner of restrained blade strikes. Éowyn ended the session by disarming him with a swift combination of blows. Smirking he lunged for her and grabbed her by her waist. She dropped her sword and shrieked, laughing as he took her up into the air, kicking at him in mock anger.

"Éowyn," Éomer called.

Legolas put her back down and they separated. They composed themselves as her brother said she was needed on the other side of camp to organize the return back to Edoras for the women. She kissed Legolas lightly and departed, picking up her sword and scabbard as she left.

"You should not be encouraging her," Éomer said seriously. "The more times she bests thee in sparring, the more she thinks she can go to battle."

Legolas sighed. "You may speak to her and attempt to dissuade her all you wish. She will not remain at Edoras and we both know it."

They walked towards the King's tent. Éomer's frown deepened until he could contain himself no longer and he snarled at Legolas.

"The King will order that she return, even if her own betrothed will not," he spat.

"When my people go to War, the Elleth go with them. I have known many females who are more than a match for any man," Legolas replied.

"Éowyn is not an Elleth," Éomer retorted. His words slapped Legolas cruelly.

"No, no she is not," Legolas said calmly, his fingers flexing into fists, then unravelling with great effort. "She is a Shieldmaiden of Rohan, and she will not be ordered by anyone to stand down."

As they reached the King's tent, a horn sounded across the camp. Another horn blasted in the distance in reply. Éomer looked to Legolas questioningly.

"That was no Orc horn," Legolas said before running through the camp.

When they reached the large square outside of Théoden's tent, Aragorn was already there. A column of stallions cantered into the clearing, arranging themselves in formation as more and more filed in. The riders were all cloaked, wearing grey, with long bows and swords of intricate design. Three riders moved forward and dismounted from their horses. 31 riders in all stood stoically before the King's tent.

Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other. Théoden came out from his tent with Gamling and walked forward. Éomer joined his King. Éowyn came into the clearing with Merry, and they stood to the side, observing the King approach the strangers. One rider stepped forward and pulled back the hood of his cloak, nodding at Aragorn.

"Théoden, son of Thengel, King of Rohan," Aragorn bowed in deference. "May I present to you my kinsman, Halbarad, leader of the Grey Company, the Rangers of the North."

"They are all Dúnedain," Éowyn whispered. "Descended from Númenor."

Halbarad bowed to Théoden, who smiled and shook hands with both Aragorn and Halbarad in greeting.

"The Valar shine upon us today. 31 of thy kinsmen, Lord Aragorn. Should they be anywhere as valiant and brave as thee, they shall aid our cause beyond any measure."

"My Lord," Legolas nodded. "I fear the Rangers have brought with them two misfits who will need babysitting until the time to draw swords arrives."

Aragorn laughed as the two riders standing behind Halbarad stepped forward and pulled back the hoods of their cloaks. Murmurs went through the Rohirrim who had assembled to see the arrival of the Grey Company.

"Brother, it seems joining the Fellowship has done nothing to teach Lord Legolas any manners," Elladan said with a smirk.

"Actually, Elladan, I would say his manners have quite improved. They were worse than a dw…er, troll's before," Elrohir quickly changed his insult when he realized Gimli was standing among them.

"King Théoden," Legolas smiled, motioning to the twins. "Elladan and Elrohir, the sons of Lord Elrond of Rivendell."

The Elves bowed to the King, who nodded in return. Arrangements were made for the Grey Company to camp with the Rohirrim. Several more riders were coming to the camp as the hours passed. Aragorn went to have discussions with Halbarad and Legolas walked with Elladan and Elrohir.

* * *

"Halbarad has a gift for Estel," Elrohir confided to Legolas. The three of them spoke in their native tongue as they walked through the camp.

"What is it?" Legolas asked.

"It is the standard of the King of Gondor, crafted by our sister herself to be given to Aragorn before his most perilous journey."

Legolas nodded in understanding. "He will not unfurl it. Not yet."

"Arwen sends her greetings, as does the Lady Galadriel. They both were quite interested to know if you had allowed yourself any idle pleasure during thy trials?" Elladan's look was mischievous.

"You'll both be pleased to learn that I have, in fact, although I must tell you that the pleasure I have found has not been idle, fleeting, or casual."

"He disappoints us yet again," Elrohir said to his twin.

"I told you he has probably given his heart to one of the maids of Lórien, and now he pines for her until he can return to the Golden Wood."

"As usual, you are both ridiculously wrong," Legolas replied with a smile. He stopped them and turned with a smile on his lips. He switched to Westron as a figure came up to greet them.

"Elrohir, Elladan, sons of Elrond, please show thy respect to Éowyn, daughter of Eomund, White Lady of Rohan."

The twins placed their hands on their hearts and bowed in the Elven tradition to Éowyn. She smiled and nodded to each of them in turn. She blushed fiercely as Legolas pulled her into his embrace and kissed her forehead. The twins' mouths opened in shock and their eyes went wide in surprise.

"Lady Éowyn has done me the honour of pledging herself to me, as I have to her."

"I told you that left to his own devices, Legolas would outshine us all," Elrohir said to his twin with a wide grin.

"If only Arwen were here, she would be dancing with glee," Elladan agreed.

"Lady Éowyn, we are honoured to meet thee. Our kinsman, Lord Legolas, does not give his affection lightly. You must be a special woman indeed to have captured his heart. I assure you there are legions of Elleth who have failed in this task." Elladan kissed her hand reverently before his twin did the same.

Éowyn swallowed nervously. "My lords, you flatter me. Legions you say?" She looked at Legolas inquisitively.

Legolas frowned at the twins.

"Regardless, we are certain that what our kinsman sees in you shall be the subject of great tales and songs," Elrohir nodded.

The twins bowed and took their leave of Legolas and Éowyn. Merry came forward and Legolas made the introductions. The Hobbit escorted the Elven Princes back to their tents, staring up at them reverently as they walked.

"Those two are?" Éowyn asked.

"The sons of Elrond, the brothers of Arwen, yes," Legolas smiled.

"Arwen, the…"

"The betrothed of Aragorn."

"I see."

"Éowyn?"

"It is nothing, Legolas. I just, I have never been in the presence of more than one Elf before, and now to speak to three princes at once. I hope, I pray they do not find me lacking," she sighed.

Legolas smiled, kissing her tenderly on the lips. "The only thing that you lack, my dearest, is the good sense to see that you are so much more than I deserve."

She smiled and kissed him back, caressing his face with her hand. "Perhaps you can be convinced to show me how worthy you are of me this evening?"

"I will make it my utmost priority," Legolas replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously:**

**Dunharrow, Rohan, Third Age, Gwaeron, 3019**

"Éowyn?"

"It is nothing, Legolas. I just, I have never been in the presence of more than one Elf before, and now to speak to three princes at once. I hope, I pray they do not find me lacking," she sighed.

Legolas smiled, kissing her tenderly on the lips. "The only thing that you lack, my dearest, is the good sense to see that you are so much more than I deserve."

She smiled and kissed him back, caressing his face with her hand. "Perhaps you can be convinced to show me how worthy you are of me this evening?"

"I will make it my utmost priority," Legolas replied.

**Chapter 6:**

**Dunharrow, Rohan, Third Age, Gwaeron, 3019**

The Rohirrim were quiet as the final day of mustering dawned. Newcomers to the camp were met with grim expressions, and returned them in kind. The cheer and boldness of coming battle that marked the first days at Dunharrow were replaced by the sounds of swords being sharpened, armour being hammered and arrows being tested.

The final War Council convened that evening after dinner. In all, eight thousand riders had answered the King's call to arms. Théoden's expression was guarded. "I had hoped for twice that," he murmured to Éomer and Gamling.

But this was the force that the King would lead out. They would leave for Minas Tirith the following morning. Scouts had reported that Orcs were seen on the road to Gondor. They would need to detour through the forests to avoid being ambushed. There was no telling what the Púkel-men had in store for them, but they would risk that unknown path rather than confront the Orcs in the open road and be delayed from reaching the White City.

The Rohirrim drank to their health and all the days of their lives, each of them uncertain as to whether they would ever return to the Mark. Éowyn was sent away to prepare the women to see off the riders in the morning, and to discreetly spread word that her people would have one last night of comfort before they rode to War.

When Éowyn had left, Théoden turned to Aragorn and nodded.

"I cannot say I am pleased of thy leaving, Lord Aragorn. But in these desperate times, all paths must be taken if it is to mean our survival. I cannot give you any counsel on the road you are about to follow, for it is a path that no one has attempted for many years of Men, not since the time of Brego and Baldor. Know that the hopes of the Eorlingas go with you, and that I shall expect you in several days time at Minas Tirith where we shall draw swords together once again."

Aragorn bowed to the King and wished them all well. Legolas looked to Elladan questioningly.

"Estel means to take the Paths of the Dead," he said softly. "And we shall ride with him."

Legolas stared at him in understanding before looking to Elrohir, who confirmed the news with a slight nod. As Théoden dismissed them, the twins left the King's tent with Halbarad and Gimli. Aragorn approached Legolas as he departed.

"She cannot come with us, Legolas," Aragorn said firmly, his hand on Legolas' shoulder. "I do not know whether the Oathbreakers will follow us, or whether they will even allow us to leave once we have crossed the Dark Door. I would not risk any of thy lives, and certainly not that of the White Lady of Rohan."

Legolas looked at his friend, his expression revealing nothing. "The Dead shall follow you, King of Gondor," Legolas nodded.

Aragorn smiled wanly. "Give her comfort tonight, Legolas. And have faith that you shall see thy betrothed once more."

"Just as you shall see yours," Legolas said pointedly, reaching out and touching Aragorn's shoulder in the same grasp.

* * *

"You didn't need to come all the way here to tell me. I already know what you are going to say," Éowyn sighed, looking at her brother as he entered her tent.

"Our people love you, Éowyn. You shall be a fair and wise ruler."

"A ruler who constantly looks to the horizon wondering what has become of her kin, and whether they still draw breath," Éowyn huffed.

"How little faith you have in my abilities," Éomer smiled. Éowyn tried to return his teasing gaze but she could not.

"You shall be safe here, sister. And you shall not be alone. The Esquire shall be with you, and all of his entertaining ways."

"Merry is just as worthy of going to War as any of you are!" Éowyn replied. "His land is just as at risk as Rohan, and he would take up his sword to fight on its behalf. And why should he not?"

"Courage is an easily worn cloak, Éowyn," Éomer admonished. "That is until it becomes uncomfortable, when it can no longer shield you from all manner of horror that a battlefield presents to you. Pride and love for one's land will not calm his shaking nerves when he comes face to face with an Orc, nor give strength to his shield arm when the blow of an enemy comes crashing down upon him. The Halflings have achieved far more than I would have given them credit for, but they have no place at War."

"Everyone has their place, Éomer. Just as everyone has their role to play in these dark times, whether you realize it or not," Éowyn shot back.

"Thy King realizes that thy place is in his stead, both here and at the Golden Hall. He commands it and you will obey," Éomer retorted.

Éowyn looked away from him, her face raging with anger.

"You would be far more accepting of thy duty if that Elf did not fill thy head with such illusions of glory that are not thine to have," Éomer sighed, shaking his head.

Éowyn rounded on him, her eyes fierce. "My Lord's name is Legolas! He is my husband in the eyes of the Valar, and we shall make it official in ceremony soon enough. Do not fall back into the rude manner in which you welcomed him to the Riddermark those weeks ago. Where would any of us be if not for Legolas and his companions?"

Éomer opened his mouth to reply, but then stopped himself. His face softened. "Peace, Éowyn. You are the only family that I have. Let us not spend our last evening before I ride to War arguing with each other."

Éowyn breathed deeply and gave him a tired smile. "It would be much easier to love you if you were not so infuriating."

"Ah, but love me you do regardless," he smirked.

"Of course I do, you fool," Éowyn said, stepping forward and embracing him.

"And I love you, sister. Please be safe. Knowing you will watch over our people gives me great comfort as I ride to War."

"Promise me, Éomer. Promise me you will watch over Legolas and bring him back to me."

Éomer sighed. "It is a vow I would gladly take, Éowyn. But thy betrothed takes a road we cannot follow, and I cannot promise you to watch over him when I shall not be with him."

Éowyn stepped back from him, her face frowning in concern.

"What do you mean you will not be with him? Where does Legolas go? Éomer? Éomer, tell me!"

Éomer looked up at the ceiling of her tent before meeting her gaze again.

"Lord Aragorn travels the Paths of the Dead to summon the Oathbreakers to his banner. The Grey Company rides with him, as do the sons of Elrond, and of course Gimli and…"

"Legolas! Oh, Béma protect him! How is this possible, Éomer? To travel the Paths of the Dead is a fool's errand! No Man may seek out that army, let alone command it, except for…"

"Except for Isildur's heir," Éomer sighed. "I do not know if Aragorn, or any Man has such power, Éowyn. But he believes he must try, and the Dúnedain and Elves believe in him as well."

"And of course Lord Aragorn would not let me follow either. He was aghast that I even rode as far as here," Éowyn shook her head.

Éowyn straightened and went to Éomer again, embracing him and touching his shoulder in assurance.

"Go, brother. I must prepare for Legolas' arrival. Be strong. Be brave. Be safe. We have survived too much to fail in this endeavour now."

Éomer nodded and smiled at his sister, bidding her good night and farewell as he left.

* * *

Legolas walked purposefully back to Éowyn's tent. The stars were shrouded but he could still feel their gaze over him. Here and there, men were carousing and he could hear cries of pleasure from some of the tents. He smiled at this. An end worthy of remembrance Théoden had proclaimed at Meduseld. How better to ride to one's end than by sharing last desperate moments with one you loved?

As Legolas reached her tent, he recognized Éomer leaving it. The Prince of Rohan took Legolas by the shoulders and nodded to him.

"Never in my life would I believe I would have an Elf as a brother-in-law," Éomer said as he shook his head.

"You told her?" Legolas asked, already knowing the answer.

"Aye. I have also told her she is not to follow, and Théoden himself has ordered her back to Meduseld to rule in his stead. Neither she nor the Esquire are to ride with us tomorrow."

"Ride to glory, Éomer, son of Eomund," Legolas said. "I expect you to escort me into the walls of the White City."

Éomer smiled. "And I expect you to return with me to Edoras shortly thereafter for the grandest celebration in the history of the Mark."

They clasped arms as warriors and nodded to each other in understanding. Éomer took his leave and Legolas exhaled deeply. He turned to the entrance of the tent and stepped through, sealing it closed behind him.

* * *

"My Lord," Éowyn whispered as he appeared. She was already wearing her nightgown, her clothing put away. Her armour and sword were placed neatly to the side, as though she were preparing to wear them in the morning.

Éowyn stepped towards him, her head bowed and a smile on her lips. She raised a cup of wine and sipped from it, before raising it to him, her eyes looking up at him hopefully.

"Hail, Legolas, son of Thranduil," she said. "My beloved, it is a tradition in Rohan to drink to the good health of the rider before he goes to battle. Please, take this cup and drink, for I wish you good health and good hunting."

Legolas took the cup from her shaking hands and nodded. He smiled before drinking it. "Hail, Éowyn, daughter of Eomund, White Lady of Rohan. I share this cup with thee, my betrothed, and I drink to thy health and happiness, for they are the more valuable to me than any prize to be won in War."

She smiled as he drank and returned the cup to her. She turned and placed the cup on the ground, sitting down among the furs covering her bedroll. "Come, my Lord," she called.

Legolas sighed as he stepped towards her. He removed his tunic and boots, placing them on the ground next to his armour that he had left in her tent from the previous evening. He pulled at the lacings of his leggings and smiled as her eyes moved down his body as he revealed himself to her. Naked, he sat down and pulled the furs across them, taking her into his arms.

She began to sob, angry with herself for showing such weakness, which made her tears fall more quickly.

"I had it all planned, you know?" she cried. "I would have found the largest Orc I could, and I would have shouted to him, raised my sword and faced my fate with open eyes. They would have written poems and sung songs about me, the Shieldmaiden, the White Lady of Rohan, meeting her end fiercely defending her people, her land. It would have been so easy. It would have ended all the nightmares, the shadows, the whispers, the darkness closing around me. It was perfect. Until you…until you…" her voice was a strangled sob as she stopped, and Legolas stroked her back soothingly, whispering to her in Sindarin. She did not understand it fully, but he had taught her a word here and there and she recognized her name, "love", "heart" and "peace".

"What fame and renown is there in a warrior's death if it means I have forsaken a life as thy bride? And how can I rule over my people alone in my uncle's place knowing you could fall in some distant land and be lost to me forever?" She cried into his shoulder, clinging to him desperately.

"I have waited almost 3,000 years of Men to find you, White Lady of Rohan. I will not lose you after only mere months, my love."

Éowyn calmed herself, turning her face to the side and resting against his chest. "Aragorn rides the Dimholt road," she said softly. "And he has forbid me to go with him, hasn't he?"

"Aye, my Lady," Legolas replied.

"The King has ordered me back to my cage at Meduseld," she sighed in frustration.

"He has."

"Then if we each have our own paths to ride tomorrow, my Lord," she said, her voice steadying as she sat up and pulled at the ties of her nightgown. "Allow me to give you a memory to carry with you in the days ahead."

Legolas reached out and pushed the nightgown open and down her shoulders, freeing her arms from the sleeves and baring her body. Their lips met hungrily and she opened her mouth to him, moaning as he took control of her and pushed her down to the furs on her bedroll.

Her hands travelled up and down his back as he kissed her jaw, then her neck and shoulder. His hands moved down her sides, caressing her buttocks before lifting her thighs and spreading her legs to him. He was strong and dominating and suspended over her so briefly before he thrust into her and they shared a sigh and groan as their bodies joined as their hearts already were.

"I will never leave you, Éowyn. Never."

His voice was a whisper as he pushed inside of her again and again. Her release took her quickly and she cried out his name, gasping as he continued to ravish her. She framed his face in her hands, staring into his eyes as desire took her and she felt another wave of pleasure start from her core and spread through her body.

"I belong to thee, forever," she called to him before she moaned through another release.

He whispered to her in Sindarin as his thrusts became more demanding. He was relentless and merciless, and she blissfully rode through their passion as she held on to his body.

As Éowyn recovered, he whispered her name and held himself inside of her. She cried out again as she felt his seed spill into her, his hips grinding into hers as he spent. She turned to him and kissed him feverishly, tasting his tongue, meeting his fervour with her own.

They held each other tight for several moments before he finally turned them over, pulling out of her and laying back. Éowyn fell against him, her breathing ragged as she tried to calm herself.

"Legolas, my love," Éowyn breathed against his neck.

"Forever, my Lady," he answered.

"Forever," She affirmed.

They lay there as the night crept on. She told him about King Brego and Prince Baldor, the last Man to try to walk the Paths of the Dead. Legolas reminded her about the weak points in the armour of Orcs. They did not speak about whether Éowyn would defy her King's orders, though Legolas suspected she would. He could do nothing more to sway her, so he simply told her that he loved her, that he would miss her while they were separated and that he would return to her. He vowed he would return to her, and she saw the conviction in his eyes.

It was still dark outside when Legolas touched her cheek soothingly to wake her from slumber. Éowyn's eyes fluttered open and she smiled warmly at him before remembering all that was going on around them.

"My Lord," she whispered. "For a moment I imagined you were waking me and we were at home, in our home, going out to enjoy a lovely day together. Humans can have rather silly dreams sometimes."

"It is a dream, Éowyn. A wonderful one. And I have every intention of making it a premonition of our future," he smiled.

They kissed and she looked up at him sadly as he rose and dressed. He had spent the rest of the evening staring upon her as she slept, brushing her hair away from her face from time to time, and looking lustfully down at her naked skin. Her every pore was clearly saved in his mind, and he would need such pleasant memories in the days ahead.

Éowyn rose and came into his embrace, holding a fur blanket around her.

"Be brave, Shieldmaiden of Rohan. Be brave for both of us," Legolas said softly.

They kissed again. She poured all of herself into that last kiss, trying to show him as desperately as she could how much he meant to her. The Elven Prince did the same, clinging to his mate for as long as possible.

"You have saved me," she whispered. "I love you with everything that I am. Please come back to me, Legolas."

She told him she loved him in Rohirric and he smiled. He held her close again and whispered into her ear.

"I love you, Éowyn. _Le annon veleth nin, melmenya, Éowyn_."

They kissed again and he left her, walking backward out of the tent. Éowyn held back her tears and gave him a smile as they parted, not wanting his last image of her to be one of grief. She went back to her bedroll and sat down, playing with the bracelet on her wrist. She had not removed it since he had given it to her, even wearing it while she bathed. Her eyes wandered to the Elven bracers sitting on the ground with the rest of her armour. Éowyn closed her eyes and breathed slowly, willing herself to find the resolve to do what she must.

**Drúadan Forest, Gondor, Third Age, Gwaeron, 3019**

They huddled together, masked completely by the canopy of trees. The number of riders traipsing through their forest was immeasurable. They were larger than the force of Gorgûn that had massed at the northern border, but Ghân-buri-Ghân had not yet decided which army was the more dangerous.

He decided that a show of force was necessary. They would attack, but not kill just yet. He recognized the human King as he rode surrounded by his Royal Guard. He would need to parley with this man, Ghân decided. He raised his bow, motioning to the others to still their hands. He would pick out a target and take it in the shoulder, only to wound. Then they would announce their presence and he would have words with this King.

He scanned the line of riders. The narrow path made them close up tight and the unfamiliar terrain made their horses slow. He saw one horse carrying two riders, a thin warrior, shorter than the other riders, and an even smaller and more stout companion. Ghân found this curious. They would serve as a good example, he thought.

He pulled the bow string back and aimed for the shoulder of the taller rider. The armour would take most of the shot, but the impact would knock him off the horse and give enough distraction for the rest of the Drúedain to surprise the host of Men.

Windfola flared her nostrils and checked her gait, her eyes widening. Éowyn frowned in the saddle and pulled back on the reins. Merry looked up, surprised by the horse's behaviour.

"Be still, Merry," Éowyn hissed. "Something is watching us. Windfola can sense it."

Éowyn looked left and right. There was nothing around them except the dense cover of the forest. Whatever was lurking out there was impossible to see.

Ghân silently cursed himself. The wind had changed and the beast had picked up a small part of his scent. The horse was moving its head side to side and his clear shot was being blocked. He would never shoot at a horse unless threatened. He had no quarrel with the animals, after all.

As Éowyn leaned one way, she moved her cloak away from her hauberk, trying to keep her arm free in case she needed to draw her sword.

Ghân stopped. He lowered his bow. He had seen something suddenly as this taller rider moved in the saddle. He looked more closely at the rider. There was something on his cloak, something that had been blocked from Ghân's view before. His eyes grew wide when he recognized the green leaf that clipped the cloak around the rider's shoulders. He quickly looked to the others and noticed the short companion on the same horse wore a similar leaf on his cloak. The other riders did not have the same accessory.

Ghân whistled across the forest and the Rohirrim stopped in their tracks. Ghân leapt down to the forest floor, and his kin quickly surrounded the host. Ghân ordered them not to draw their bows and he stepped forward towards Théoden, his face stern.

Théoden raised his hand to still the Eorlingas. He noticed that no bow had been drawn against them nor any spear raised. He returned the one savage's firm stare and prepared to speak with him.

"Théoden, King of Rohan," Ghân stated. "Why you come to our forest?"

"We ride to Gondor to defend the White City from the forces of the Dark Lord," Théoden replied. "We are told there are Orcs on the road. We must pass them or we will arrive too late."

Ghân studied the King, looking at him and his riders carefully.

"We will help you pass the Gorgûn," Ghân announced. "You will leave the forest and not stay. We do not know if you are friends or not, Théoden King. But you are not Gorgûn, and you are blessed by the Eldar, so we will help you, for now."

The tribe went forward, guiding the Eorlingas through the forest. Another group went across the trees, headed back toward the road to Gondor to ambush the Orcs. As Éowyn guided Windfola through the hidden paths, she fingered her brooch lightly. Blessed by the Eldar, Ghân had said. She hoped it were true.

**Pelennor Fields, Gondor, Third Age, Gwaeron, 3019**

The battlefield was unlike any plain Éowyn had ever seen or dreamed about. Great siege engines were lined against the walls of the White City. The gate was smashed to pieces and a huge battering ram was aflame and standing in the breach. Orcs, trolls, Easterlings, Haradrim and all manner of beasts were scattered across the field, the bright silver armour of the defenders of Gondor visible among the smoke that hung in the air.

"Arise! Arise, Riders of Théoden!"

Éowyn lowered her head as the King came galloping down the line. "Fell deeds awake: fire and slaughter! Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered! A sword day…a red day…ere the sun rises!"

Éowyn drew her spear. She breathed deeply, clutching Merry's shoulder.

"Courage, Merry, courage for our friends," she said to the Hobbit.

She brought her arm up and kissed her bracer where her jade and silver bracelet was hidden beneath.

"I love you, Legolas," she whispered.

Théoden turned and raised his sword toward the enemy, who was scrambling to form a line against the Rohirrim while the army of Gondor pushed forward.

"Death!" Théoden shouted.

"Death!" the Rohirrim called.

"Death!" Éowyn screamed.

"Forth, Eorlingas!" Théoden yelled.

Éowyn spurred Windfola forward and the horns sounded and the riders broke into a gallop. Rohan had come to War and Éowyn pressed forward toward her fate.

* * *

Her sword cut through the side of the Orc, where the armour was weakest and she sliced upward, severing the arm of the beast and spilling its insides. She galloped past it and deflected a blow with her shield, turning and slicing across the shoulder of her assailant. As the Harad soldier fell to his knees, Éowyn sliced downward and severed its head from its body. She continued across the field, engaging her enemies as her sword cleaved through the Morgul host. This was the battle of their Age, and Éowyn was in the mix of it. Her blood coursed through her veins and the adrenaline drove her onward, her senses afire to all around her. Her heart beat quickly, but she knew it did not sing. Battle was not a thrill for her as she had dreamed it would be years ago. As she continued to fight on amidst the ruin and devastation that she saw across the Pelennor, she did not think of glory or renown, only survival.

_I must press on_, she thought as she turned her mount around and charged back into the fray, flanked by other Riders and the force of defenders from Gondor that had come out from the walls.

_Aragorn and Legolas will be here soon. We must hold._

A cold screech sounded across the field and a great black shadow rose from the walls of Minas Tirith, arching up into the sky and turning back towards them. Éowyn cringed at the sound, and all those who heard it became weakened from fear. Windfola cried out and reared, knocking Éowyn and Merry to the ground. The grey horse took off in a desperate gallop, leaving them behind on the ground. Éowyn rose to her feet and pulled Merry up by his hauberk. She drew her sword and raised her shield, stepping back as she looked into the sky.

The Witch-King of Angmar guided his winged beast across the field, searching out his enemy. Éowyn saw him turn his steed back around to her right and she realized that it was bearing down upon Snowmane, the King's horse. Her uncle had raised his sword in challenge and his Royal Guard were moving towards him. Éowyn moved to join them as the enemy approached.

Another shrill cry came out from the beast and Snowmane's eyes widened in fear. The horse reared up, and Théoden pulled on the reins, hanging on and trying to calm his mount. Éowyn saw the dart fly through the air as if suspended, crashing into Snowmane's chest with a sickening thud as bones cracked and the horse cried out. As Éowyn sprinted towards her King, the horse fell backward, throwing Théoden off. The King's foot was caught in the stirrup, and he crashed to the ground on his back, the air flying from his lungs as Snowmane's dead weight collapsed upon him.

"No!" she cried.

Éowyn's knees buckled as the Witch-King's mount landed on the field and launched another chilling cry. The Royal Guard staggered backward at the sound and the monster took purposeful steps towards the prone figure of Théoden with his dead horse covering him. Éowyn shook her head to clear the ringing in her ears. She launched herself forward, crying out in challenge as she stepped between Snowmane and the Nazgûl.

"You shall not have him! Begone!" she shrieked, raising her sword.

The Witch-King snarled, ordering his mount to attack. Éowyn just avoided its snapping teeth, ducking to one side. She did not wait for it to move again as she rolled back in time to avoid the second thrust. She got to her feet as the beast clawed at the ground beside her. Raising her sword, Éowyn sundered the beast's neck, swinging over and over and hacking away until the monster came crashing down to the ground, its decapitated body crumpling.

The Witch-King stood and kicked aside his dead mount. He drew his sword and towered above her, pointing the blade towards her menacingly.

"You dare oppose me?" he hissed. "Come not between the Nazgûl and his prey! Know that you stand foolishly before the Marshall of Mordor, leader of the Ringwraiths. Insolent human, thy fate shall be as prey for the Dark Lord. When I have finished carving thy King apart, I will not slay thee in thy turn, but carry you away to the houses of lamentation! I shall bring you back before my Master, where he shall feast upon thy shrivelled mind and devour thy body and tear thy soul to pieces for his amusement."

The Witch-King swung his sword violently towards her and Éowyn stepped back desperately. The weapon was so large that she doubted her own sword would be able to parry it. The dark blade hissed through the air menacingly. Éowyn dodged until he had her cornered, with Snowmane behind her and no escape to her left and right. She raised her shield to block the next blow and the wood splintered and fell apart. The blade pushed through and rang loudly off of her bracer, the runes seeming to glow as the Witch-King made contact.

The Nazgûl shrieked and stepped back, raising his sword in front of him. Éowyn's arm throbbed but she could still feel her fingers. She held her sword in front of her, stepping towards her adversary.

The dark blade danced forward once more, and Éowyn parried the first strike, spinning her own sword in return and clashing with the Witch-King through four consecutive strikes. Each time their swords met, the pain would shoot through her arms, then dull.

The Witch-King roared and struck another blow, his blade clashing with hers. He pressed down on Éowyn's sword and pushed her backward. The air around them was cold and she found it difficult to breathe as they stood locked together.

"You have failed, wretched human," he snarled. "No living man may hinder me."

Merry pounced. His Barrow blade glowed as he stabbed the Witch-King in the back of the leg, where his greaves strapped to dark shadow. Merry cried out as his blade disintegrated before him and a painful spike coursed through his arm and knocked him to the ground.

The Witch-King yelled and dropped to one knee, his sword falling to the ground. Éowyn removed her helm, her hair falling down her back. She raised her sword above her shoulders.

"I am no man, scourge of Angmar. Know my name as I send you to thy ruin. I am Éowyn, daughter of Eomund, betrothed of Legolas, Elven Prince of Mirkwood. Die now!"

Éowyn yelled as she sank her blade into the dark shadow of the Witch-King's face, between helm and mantle. Her sword blew to smithereens as she struck him and she was pushed backward from the shock. A harsh cry rang out across the field as the Witch-King's helm crumpled to a jagged mass and his body exploded into black ash, blowing away across the field, leaving a dark smear across the ground.

Éowyn staggered backward and fell, the pain in her arms had dulled to an insistent throb, but she felt ice crawl across her skin. She desperately looked towards her King and saw that his breathing was shallow. Their eyes met and Théoden's lips seemed to curl into a knowing smirk.

She reached for him but she could not move, and black spots began appearing at the edge of her vision. Her breathing was ragged and her heartbeat seemed to slip. As her eyelids began to close, she saw in the distance the shapes of great ships arriving to the field. Flying high above the first ship was a large banner. Adorned on it was a white tree on a field of black, with bright stars and a crown above it. She recognized the standard immediately, and with her last gasp of breath before closing her eyes, Éowyn called out.

"Legolas…"

* * *

"All right, there's plenty here for the both of us. May the best Dwarf win!" Gimli snarled.

Aragorn and Gimli charged forward and Legolas loosed three arrows as they ran across the field. He could see the flag of Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth coming out from the gate of Minas Tirith, and all across the field were swarms of Gondorian soldiers and mounted Rohirrim engaging the enemy.

Aragorn called out orders to their forces from the ships and they waded into the battle. Legolas looked sharply across the field and saw the flag of Éomer on the other side. He seemed to be wedged between two vanguards of Sauron's forces.

"Aragorn!" Legolas called out.

"I see him!" Aragorn replied. "Go! We shall come around in a pincer!"

"Legolas!"

Legolas turned and Elladan brought him a horse. Legolas mounted swiftly and took off, riding with the Grey Company as they cut a swath through the Morgul army. He pressed on trying to reach Éomer. When he came closer to the banner of Prince Imrahil, he darted over to close the ranks with the Grey Company behind him. He then noticed a grey horse, tearing riderless across the field. The horse's eyes were wide and wild and its mouth was frothing. Legolas pulled up. He would recognize Windfola anywhere.

"Éowyn!"

Legolas shouted for Elrohir to rein in the wild horse and Legolas took off in the direction that Windfola had come from. It was then that he realized the Prince's flag bearer had reined in, and the Prince himself had dismounted and was standing over a dead horse. Legolas felt fear grip him and he spurred his horse around, galloping swiftly to the Prince's side.

The fallen horse was Snowmane, the mount of King Théoden.

Legolas leaped from his horse and sprinted past the guard who were surrounding Prince Imrahil. He came upon Theoden's broken body and he shook his head, cursing that the King had fallen. As he looked upon the King's face though, he noticed a curiously peaceful expression. Reaching out, he closed the King's eyes.

"My Lord Legolas," Prince Imrahil greeted him grimly. "Lord Éomer commands us to take the King to Minas Tirith. My men shall escort him."

"The last of the Royal Guard shall ride with thy soldiers," Legolas said, his voice firm and detached, so fierce was his despair.

The remnants of Théoden's Royal Guard came forward at Legolas' command and took up their liege's body and made for the gate of the White City with soldiers from Dol Amroth.

Legolas' eyes were wide as he looked left and right for Éowyn. No one else would have rode Windfola to Gondor. She must be here, and she had been dismounted. She would not have strayed far from her uncle's side, even if Théoden had not wanted her here. There were bodies littered across the field and a sudden stab of fear shot through Legolas, and he was compelled to look to his right.

"There!" Legolas shouted and Prince Imrahil looked at him curiously as he ran towards a fallen soldier.

The blonde hair was the first thing he saw. It was tied back from her head but without her helm, it had come loose of its braid and now fell across the ground like the long strands of a silk scarf. He was at her side without even realizing he had ran, as though the thought of her had brought him to Éowyn instantly.

She did not breathe. Legolas looked upon her searchingly. There was no blood, no wound, no sign of any blow to her. Her bracers were nicked but the runes seemed to be glowing. He placed his fingers on her throat, feeling desperately.

"Éowyn! Éowyn, please!"

He heard it before he could feel it with his fingers. Her pulse beat very slowly and faintly, but he could hear it.

"She lives!" Legolas cried out. He turned to Prince Imrahil.

"It is the White Lady! She needs to be brought to the healing rooms immediately! She lives! I do not know what darkness is over her, but we must get her safely inside the City walls."

"That is the soldier that Lord Éomer mourned before mounting his attack," Prince Imrahil said in realization. "We will take her, Lord Legolas. Lord Aragorn fights towards Lord Éomer on the far side of the Pelennor. Go. We will make sure the White Lady is brought safely within the walls."

Legolas looked upon her once more, struggling with where he should go. He leaned forward and kissed her lips, which were cold to his touch.

"I will return to you, Éowyn."

He was astride his horse in an instant, galloping to rejoin Aragorn. He dared not look back for fear that he would come apart at seeing her body being carried to Minas Tirith. He pulled an arrow from his quiver and drew it back in his bow. He blinked hard, willing the tears to hold back as he loosed and the arrow struck an Orc in the back of the neck, killing it instantly.

* * *

Legolas grabbed Éomer about the shoulders, pulling him away from the bloody corpse of the Orc, who Éomer had stabbed beyond all recognition, even after he had dealt the killing blow.

"Éomer! Éomer! Stop! It is over."

Éomer tore himself away and sheathed his sword, looking across the Pelennor littered with legions of dead bodies.

"I wish I had died," Éomer snarled, his face covered in despair. "I heard my King's last words, and saw my sister's lifeless body. What use is it to stand against the Dark Lord now? This world has nothing left for me, even were we to save it."

Legolas looked at him suddenly and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"What did you say? No, Éomer! Éowyn lives! I had her brought to the healing rooms in Minas Tirith!"

"What? But how? I held her, Legolas. She was gone!"

"Nay," Legolas said fiercely. "I felt her pulse. It was weak but she lives. I do not know for how much longer, but I go now to her side. Aragorn and the healers of Gondor will attend to her. I go to Minas Tirith."

"And I shall ride with you."

**Minas Tirith, Gondor, Third Age, Gwaeron, 3019**

Aragorn nodded to him and Legolas removed one of her bracers. Even Gandalf and Aragorn seemed to gasp as they saw dark veins across Éowyn's skin.

"The Black Breath," Gandalf said worriedly. "Even in death, the Witch-King leaves a poisonous mark."

"It should have spread to her heart," Aragorn said confused. "How was it stopped?"

"These bracers," Legolas said softly. "The runes are symbols of the alliance of Elves and Men before the fall of Angmar."

"Yes," Gandalf agreed. "This armour that you found, Legolas. They have an ancient power."

Aragorn placed his hands on Éowyn's arm and closed his eyes. He muttered to himself in Sindarin before opening his eyes. Gandalf removed her other bracer and did the same. They looked at her for a long while before looking at each other, then standing back. The dark veins began to recede and clear, and Éomer looked upon her with wide eyes, hoping to see her awaken.

"There is nothing more we can do for her, _mellon nin_," Aragorn said, placing his hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Use a cloth soaked in water boiled with _athelas_ to keep her temperature steady, and if the Shieldmaiden's spirit still lies within her, she will awaken."

Aragorn looked at each of Legolas and Éomer in turn. "It is said that the soul will help the body to heal if it is given an anchor in Arda. Speak to Éowyn, knowing that she will hear you even in slumber. Give her a reason to come back to us. No effort can be too small."

* * *

Legolas and Éomer kept a vigil over Éowyn for the next three days. Éomer was called away from time to time. He was now King of Rohan, and he had to attend to numerous matters, not the least of which was visiting King Théoden's body, which lay under guard on the highest level of Minas Tirith. He would check in on his sister in the morning, then again before dinner. Each time he would speak to her in Rohirric, and hold her cold hand in his, sometimes commanding her to come back. He would look at Legolas imploringly each time, and the Elf would assure him quietly that every effort was valuable.

Legolas would stay with Éowyn day and night. At first he refused food and drink during his vigil, until Gimli threatened to force feed him. They compromised by having Éowyn's maids bring him a light meal in the morning and at dinner, which he would eat sparingly as he continued to hold Éowyn's hand.

In the evenings, when all around them was quiet and Éomer had retired to his own chamber, Legolas would carefully lie down next to Éowyn and cradle her against his chest. He would hold one hand across her forehead and the other along her back. He whispered to Éowyn in Sindarin and Westron, even stumbling over some words in Rohirric that he had learned. He would then close his eyes and reach out to her with his mind, never actually knowing if he connected to her or not.

"I love you, Éowyn. Come back. It is not time for us to be parted yet."

* * *

As much as Aragorn tried to keep them away, when news reached Éomer and Legolas that Aragorn was considering marching on the Black Gate, they both came to the War Council. Aragorn and even Gandalf tried to dissuade them to go, but they were both resolute.

"I stand in place of the King of Rohan now," Éomer declared. "I shall honour the Oath of Eorl and ride with Gondor."

Legolas was silent. Only his fierce expression told Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir that he would not be deterred from finishing what the Fellowship had started.

* * *

"My love, I go to battle. Thy brother and I ride with Aragorn and the Host of the West to the Black Gate. It shall be the final stand, Éowyn. We must have the Dark Lord empty his lands to give Frodo his chance."

Legolas wiped her face with a cloth soaked in water and _athelas_. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers tenderly.

"I will have many tales to share with you when I return, my love," Legolas said with a choked voice. "We can even start planning our wedding. I will see you awake and walking about in several days, Éowyn."

He repeated his pledge of love in Sindarin and Rohirric once again before he kissed her face and left the chamber.

Walking down the hall from Éowyn's room, Legolas almost collided with another recovering patient, who walked the hall gingerly on a hobbled leg.

"Lord Faramir," Legolas called. "We are pleased to see you back on thy feet."

"Master Elf," Faramir answered. "Mithrandir told me about thy adventures in reaching here. Thank you for coming to the aid of Gondor."

"I only wish I could have brought thy brother back to you, Lord Faramir."

Faramir sighed and closed his eyes at the mention of Boromir.

"He would be proud of thy Fellowship for seeing matters through to the end. May the Valar shine upon you all, Lord Legolas. Please," Faramir pleaded. "Slay the horde of Mordor for those men I lost at Osgiliath, and for Boromir and my father."

Legolas gripped Faramir's shoulder. "It shall be done."

**Morgul Vale, Mordor, Third Age, Gwaeron, 3019**

Legolas spurred Arod forward, moving along the line inspecting the footmen and doubling back until he came alongside Aragorn and Éomer. He wore a scowl across his face, and Éomer understood implicitly the storms massing inside of him.

"If any fool could ever doubt the love of Lord Legolas for my sister, they should see him fight when we reach the Black Gate. He looks ready to unleash the fire of the skies upon all of Mordor," Éomer said softly to Aragorn.

Aragorn turned to Legolas and caught his gaze.

"Calm, _mellon nin_. Save thy rage for the host of Minas Morgul."

Legolas looked away and continued in silence.

**The Black Gate, Mordor, Third Age, Gwirith, 3019**

The black metal and stone of Barad-dûr crumbled in dark clouds of smoke and ash. The all-seeing fiery eye flared and suddenly exploded, the shockwave reverberating out towards them, around them and beyond. The very ground around them opened up and swallowed the host of Mordor whole.

The cheers and screams of the Men of the West were drowned out by the belch of fire and magma from Mount Doom. The Fellowship cringed and gaped in fear at the thought that Frodo and Sam were caught inside the mountain that was now shooting fiery smithereens into the air.

Gandalf moved quickly, raising his staff and yelling for the Eagles. Gwaihir swooped down, picking up Gandalf without breaking his glide and took off with his kin for Mount Doom.

Legolas picked up Aragorn from the ground. Aragorn clutched his side, feeling his ribs and exhaling deeply. He placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder and nodded.

"Arise, King of Gondor," Legolas smiled.

"I am not King," Aragorn replied, before smirking. "Not yet."

They looked on as Gandalf and the Eagles approached Mount Doom. Aragorn called for Éomer and Gimli, Merry and Pippin were soon at his side as well.

"Gather the men. We ride for Minas Tirith. Send messengers ahead to announce our news. The Dark Lord has fallen and the Men of the West return."

"But Frodo," Merry interjected.

"Gandalf and the Eagles will find Frodo and Sam. They will fly them back to Gondor faster than we can carry them on horseback or on foot. We should start back, and pray that Frodo and Sam will be waiting in the White City to greet us."

The host of the West mounted and organized themselves, beginning the long trek back to Gondor. The army was cheerful and roused, for they had defeated the enemy, and few knew of the mission of Frodo the Ringbearer. Only the Fellowship and Éomer were reserved as they rode. Victory they had won, but they dreaded counting the cost.

Aragorn leaned over in his saddle and spoke softly to Legolas, who was deep in thought, allowing Arod to set his own pace.

"_Mellon nin_," Aragorn called. "If the Black Breath had touched Éowyn, then the defeat of the Witch-King and now the Dark Lord and all the Nazgûl may have woken her."

Legolas looked at Aragorn, then glanced across to Éomer, who nodded back to him. All three looked forward.

"I hope you are once again correct, Estel," Legolas replied.

As they moved on, Legolas looked up, far into the horizon, to Minas Tirith, which was too far for even his Elven sight to see. He looked to the sky and whispered to himself in prayer.

"Rise, Éowyn. I am coming to you," he said to the wind, hoping his words would carry to the Capital.


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously:**

**The Black Gate, Mordor, Third Age, Gwirith, 3019**

"_Mellon nin_," Aragorn called. "If the Black Breath had touched Éowyn, then the defeat of the Witch-King and now the Dark Lord and all the Nazgûl may have woken her."

Legolas looked at Aragorn, then glanced across to Éomer, who nodded back to him. All three looked forward.

"I hope you are once again correct, Estel," Legolas replied.

As they moved on, Legolas looked up, far into the horizon, to Minas Tirith, which was too far for even his Elven sight to see. He looked to the sky and whispered to himself in prayer.

"Rise, Éowyn. I am coming to you," he said to the wind, hoping his words would carry to the Capital.

**Chapter 7:**

**Minas Tirith, Gondor, Third Age, Gwirith, 3019**

"_I love you, Éowyn. Come back. It is not time for us to be parted yet._"

"Legolas!"

Éowyn's eyes slowly opened. The light in the room was blinding to her and she shut her eyes tightly. Her head was throbbing and her arms seemed heavy and difficult to move. She could barely feel her fingers, and she felt cold, even though she was covered in blankets.

She forced her eyes open again and the bright light of the room soon dulled to a natural colour and intensity. She looked around and realized she was in Minas Tirith, in one of the private chambers in the healing halls. The cold walls were adorned with tapestries and banners, giving warmth to the space. She turned her head to one side and noticed her sword and armour placed in the corner. She turned in the other direction and noticed a bouquet of wildflowers arranged at her bedside.

"Legolas? Legolas!" she called, her voice weak.

"My Lady! Oh!"

Her maids came running into the room. Their faces looked tired and pale from lack of sleep but their smiles were joyful. One of them ran from the room to fetch the healers of Gondor.

"Where is Lord Legolas?" Éowyn asked.

"He was here for days, Milady. He never left thy side. Thy brother was here often as well. Lord Legolas kept speaking to you, even in Rohirric!"

"And where is he now?"

Her maids exchanged worried glances with each other.

"He and King Éomer have rode out with the Host of the West. They have gone to Mordor to face the Dark Lord, Milady."

* * *

The air was cold and damp. Éowyn pulled her cloak tighter around her. The leaf brooch of Lórien lay clasped between her fingers as she looked off into the distance.

"It is just the early morning dew of Spring, Lady Éowyn," Faramir smiled at her. "I do not believe that these dark days will remain."

"There is only one thing that will lift this darkness for me, Lord Faramir," Éowyn replied, keeping her gaze fixed to the horizon. "The return of my Lord."

"You are promised to someone, then?" Farmair asked.

"Aye."

"I am sorry for my ignorance, my Lady. You are not wearing a ring, and I did not know," he mumbled in apology.

Éowyn sighed slightly. "Surely you have heard the gossip, Lord Faramir? It flies about the White City just as it did at Edoras. You must have been told about me. I am the White Lady of Rohan, betrothed to Legolas, Elven Prince of Mirkwood."

"I did hear, but I did not put much weight in the gossip of strangers," Faramir admitted.

"That is wise, Lord Faramir," Éowyn replied, still not looking at him. "But this much is true – Legolas is my Lord and my beloved. He lifted me out of darkness in more ways than can be told, and so I gladly wait for him once again."

Faramir stayed quiet. He did not know how to speak to Éowyn. She had recovered from her injuries through some miracle, and the colour had returned to her skin and she walked purposefully with a strong stride now. Still, she wore a cold mask, like the overcast weather all around them, and he knew that many thoughts swirled within her.

"How are you, Lord Faramir?" Éowyn asked, still looking out beyond the walls. "Thy limp appears to have almost recovered."

"Yes," Faramir agreed. "I have been very fortunate. Mithrandir brought me back to the City, otherwise I would have become carrion for some beast on the field."

Éowyn nodded. "Gandalf and his companions have saved many a man," she said quietly.

"Would you eat, Lady Éowyn?" Faramir asked after a long pause. "It is mid-morning and you have not broken thy fast."

"Nay," Éowyn said quickly. She then exhaled and looked back at him for the first time. "I must go visit my uncle, the King. Please go ahead without me. Perhaps I shall see you at dinner with the others."

She bowed to him slightly, and turned towards the Tower of Ecthelion where Théoden lay. Faramir stepped after her.

"Lady Éowyn, I would accompany you if you would permit it," he asked.

Éowyn stopped and looked back at him. "Thy kindness is genuine, Lord Faramir, and despite my behaviour, it is appreciated. You are not of the House of Eorl, and there is no need to accompany me. I can find my way."  
"I meant no offense, Lady Éowyn. I simply am concerned for you. You have not smiled or seemed at ease since you have awoken," Faramir explained.

"No offense was taken, Lord Faramir, and I intend no offense in my conduct towards thee. You are right. I have not smiled, and have not been at ease. And I will not smile, nor be at ease until my Lord returns. I am well familiar with this feeling of dread and despair, and hoping that tomorrow brings some news. Do not concern thyself that I may succumb to it, however. I shall not. I would have in another time, but I have been saved from such a fate, and I await for the return of my saviour. Good day, Lord Faramir."

Éowyn turned and continued on. One of her maids followed along. Faramir stood watching her disappear into the distance.

"My Lord," a voice called.

Faramir turned and saw one of the healer's attendants approach him.

"How is Lady Éowyn, my Lord? Have you been able to get through to her? We all worry about her condition."

"Nay," Faramir replied, looking back in the direction she had gone. "I have not been able to reach her. But do not fear. I suspect that someone else has already gotten through to her, and her condition is nothing to be concerned about as a result."

* * *

She reached the Tower of Ecthelion, where a guard of Gondorian knights and Rohirrim stood watch before Théoden's body. They bowed to Lady Éowyn and allowed her entry. She entered the chamber, the marble of the walls and floor gleaming white. It was a suitable resting place for a King, if only temporary, for Théoden belonged among the Tombs of the Kings on the other side of Minas Tirith, or more fittingly back in the barrows at Edoras. Éowyn thought of Théodred entombed there and she sighed. She had cried when she first visited her uncle after she woke, but this time, she looked on his pale face sadly, and no tears were shed.

"Uncle," she said softly, looking from his face to his sword and shield placed next to his body. "My strength returns with each day. I feel as though I am almost back to myself, and yet such a large part of me is missing. I know you are with thy ancestors, and that you rejoice with them as you deserve. I have no news of Éomer, uncle, or of Legolas, my Lord. I cannot rest until I learn of their fate, and whether they were successful in their assault on the Black Gate."

Éowyn said several prayers to King Théoden and bid him goodbye until the next day when she would again visit him. She turned and walked stoically from the chamber. As she cleared the line of guards, she noticed a familiar face approach her.

"My Lady," the man bowed to her. "It is an honour to see that you have recovered."

"Elfhelm," Éowyn smiled politely, nodding her head. "Aye, I am slowly regaining my strength. I was told that my brother left you in command of the garrison."

"Aye," Elfhelm replied as he fell in step with her. "We defeated a legion of Orcs that attempted to attack Gondor from Anórien. We lost far too many men, but we remain a host of 3,000 Eorlingas."

"Well done, Elfhelm. You do us proud. Ensure that the Rohirrim are adequately sheltered and fed. We shall remain at Minas Tirith until word comes from the Army of the West."

"Aye, my Lady," Elfhelm bowed once more before leaving.

* * *

She kept a vigil each day, sometimes looking out the window of her chamber and sometimes walking the walls. Faramir continued to visit her, but she refused to let him walk with her. She had been rather callous in her rebuke at the beginning, but she was more courteous in her explanation as the days wore on.

"Walking along the walls is a privilege that I guard closely, Lord Faramir. You have done me no insult, but I must insist that neither you nor anyone else walk out with me along the walls. My maids know to leave me during these moments, and I would ask the same of thee."

* * *

The next day, Faramir joined her again looking out from the tower near her chamber. Dark clouds still lingered in the sky, and Éowyn sighed to herself. There had been no word and as she played with the silver and jade bracelet on her wrist, she became increasingly anxious. Faramir was making idle chatter, and she was answering in one word replies. Her mind was elsewhere.

All she knew was that her uncle was dead and Gondor was safe, for now. She knew not the fate of Legolas, or Éomer, or Aragorn, or any of the others. She was ruler of Rohan at the moment, and though she did not want to face it, she had concerns now that were larger than herself.

When she pledged herself to Legolas, the land was at War. They were desperate, even he, an Elf who had lived through two Ages, feared what was to come. It felt incredibly right and their time together was the happiest of her life. She had bid him goodbye to ride the Paths of the Dead, and she had gone to War as Dernhelm, neither knowing if they would see each other again.

Now, as she stood facing the dark, sunless sky, she lived. Somehow, she lived. She had faced the Witch-King, the evil leader of the Ringwraiths who had felled many a great warrior, and she lived. Whatever Legolas' fate, her duty now was with her people. Whether it was to steel them in their final days as the host of Mordor descended upon them, or to lead them in rebuilding the Mark, she was the White Lady, and she did not know what place she could have in Legolas' world. It was easy to love him, as she still did with all of her heart, when they did not know what lay ahead. It was easy to love him with the spectre of death all around her. It was easy to love him when her duty was only as a member of the House of Eorl, and not as the regent of an entire nation. She had followed her heart and her desire and known a joy she did not believe could exist for her. But now reality was all around her and closing in. Gondor and Rohan would need to be united, and if the host of Men had failed, then she was all that was left for her people to rely upon.

Faramir looked at her and she returned his gaze. He was handsome in his own way, this Steward of Gondor. He would be diligent and dutiful, she believed. She had never seen him in battle, or raise his voice in anger. He was a thoughtful man, it seemed to her, and he would be an adept politician, a man one could build an alliance with, or defend a land in its last moments. Faramir is noble and would make a capable husband, she thought.

But she also knew what he was not. Her heart knew very clearly _who _he was not. How much longer could she endure? If Legolas and Éomer did not return, could she lead her people alone?

"_Rise, Éowyn. I am coming to you._"

His voice was a whisper in her heart and mind, carried on the wind and up to the tower where she stood. She turned from Faramir and looked out, not knowing from where her lover's call had come, but knowing for certain it was not a figment of her imagination.

Her eyes went wide as she recalled his voice in another time, calling to her, raising her from injury and pain. The Black Breath, the healers had called it. Her maids had told her about those who had attended to her. Aragorn and Gandalf had treated her wounds and Legolas and Éomer had held a vigil over her. She did not remember any of that. All she could remember now was the soothing touch on her face and her Lord's voice, firm and commanding, refusing to be ignored and compelling her to obey. His harmonious voice calling her back to the land of the living. His voice rang in her mind when she woke in the healing rooms days ago, and her first and only thought was to look for him.

And now once more, she heard his call. His voice was strong and confident, his words full of hope and love and the promise of his return and their joyful reunion. How could she have doubted him? How could she have doubted their love? She desperately scanned the lower levels and the road, looking to the horizon for some sign of him. Her heart called out for him. Her fingers touched her lips as she recalled his touch.

"My Lady! Look!"

Faramir pointed into the distance, but Éowyn was not looking at him. She had seen it already as she scanned here and there looking for the source of Legolas' voice. A ray of light shone through the clouds, a single spear at first, before it brightened and strengthened, and spread, cleaving the clouds before it and bathing the Fields of Cormallen and the Pelennor in warmth. The sunlight reached the City and washed across it, moving from the lower levels up across the walls, climbing quickly and indefatigably, before it blanketed the balcony upon which she stood and flew higher still to light the mountains behind Minas Tirith.

Éowyn blinked several times as she stood now in sun bathed warmth. All of Minas Tirith shone, and she heard murmurs and shouts come out from the levels below. People came outside from their homes and looked up to the sky, as they had not seen the sun for weeks it seemed, and they wondered at where it had now come from. In the distance, the River Anduin sparkled like the silver back of a fish, the water glistening as it roared along its path.

Éowyn smiled, shaking her head and forgetting all thoughts and doubts that had crept into her mind just moments ago.

"My Lord returns," Éowyn whispered, and she grinned, her smile wider than any Faramir had seen since she had awoken.

* * *

She heard the horns. Everyone heard the horns. They were not war cries, but rather jubilant calls, as if the men wielding the horns were yelling their joy through their instruments, calling out to any and all who would hear. Great eagles were seen near the Tower of Ecthelion, mythical creatures that some did not believe existed. They vanished as quickly as they came, such that many in the City did not believe they were ever there. Rumours and gossip flew through Minas Tirith. Aragorn had been victorious they said. Sauron had fallen. There was still no sign of the host on the road, and the people were anxious, not prepared just yet to let their guard down to accept that their long night may well be over.

"It seems that Aragorn and the Host of the West have won, if rumours are to be believed," Faramir said cautiously as they walked through the markets of the White City. The streets were now bustling with people enjoying the sunshine. Éowyn only nodded, still looking out to the distance.

Faramir gathered his courage and called her name softly, getting her attention as she turned her face to him.

"Lady Éowyn, I am curious as to thy loyalty to Lord Legolas. He is Elfkind. I am sorry, but I have never heard of such a union, except in the legends of yore," he said carefully.

Éowyn smirked. The first time he had seen any humour cross her face.

"I understand thy curiosity, Lord Faramir," she said easily. "In fact, I would have shared it mere months ago. Lord Legolas and I are a source of puzzlement for many, I know. To explain it to thee would take many hours and tales, and could take mere seconds as well. I will simply tell thee that we are betrothed to each other. When he returns, I think you will easily see."

"And thy union was arranged between Rohan and Mirkwood?"

"Nay," Éowyn shook her head, amused almost by his foolishness. "It was neither born from politics nor duty, Lord Faramir. It is neither the confirmation of an alliance nor a payment for past deeds. It would exist whether we were the Prince of Mirkwood and the Princess of Rohan, or two commoners living in the wilderness."

"Then it is the creation of?"

"Of love, Steward of Gondor," she answered quietly. "Legolas loves me, despite that I have made it very difficult for him to do so. And I love my Lord, more than I honestly believed that I was capable of loving my husband."

"And if he does not return, Lady Éowyn?" Faramir asked quietly.

Éowyn lost her smirk and frowned, not looking at him.

"Elves give their love to only one betrothed for all eternity, Lord Faramir," Éowyn said coldly.

"Forgive me, my Lady, but you are not an Elf," Faramir said.

"Nay, I am not," Éowyn replied. "But I am pledged to one, to a Prince and champion among Elves and Men. Legolas has not fallen, Lord Faramir. Aragorn would not be victorious without him."

"But how can you know?"

"Legolas is constant. I know he and his love are with me, even when I cannot see him, Lord Faramir."

"But my Lady," Faramir persisted. "I have the utmost respect for Lord Legolas, for he battled in Fellowship with my brother Boromir, and he is a warrior and as noble as any Prince of Men. But he is Elfkind. He will live well beyond the rest of thy remaining years. Each day that you look upon him, you will see a reminder of his immortality ever unchanging, while you diminish. It is a hard burden to carry, I would expect. Such is why it is called the Doom of Men."

"Steward of Gondor," Éowyn replied, her voice cold and hard. "I shall forgive thy insolence for I would have shared it had I been in another position. It is very easy for Elves and Men alike to look upon my Lord and I, or Lord Aragorn and his betrothed and wonder why we are together. I am certain that such questions were asked even of Beren and Lúthien in a past Age. To know a love such as ours, be it for mere days, months, even years, is well worth any hardship that may come. You speak as though it is ordained that Legolas will outlive me, or that he will be forced to watch me wither as his handsome face remains evergreen. Nothing is guaranteed to us, Lord Faramir. I have seen far too many die before their time to know this cruel lesson. So you and any number of naysayers and non-believers will need to come up with a better argument against my union with Legolas than the fact that a few wrinkles may trouble him. I assure you he would scoff at such foolishness, as do I."

"Forgive me, Lady Éowyn," Faramir said. "But I still do not understand."

"I am sure that you do not," Éowyn replied. "And I am sorry for thee."

* * *

Three days later, messengers arrived to Minas Tirith, bringing news that spread quickly from the Gate through the levels of the capital like fire. It was true. Aragorn and the Men of the West had defeated the Host of Mordor at the Black Gate. The people scurried about, gossiping and making their homes and businesses ready for the return of the Army and all that would follow.

Éowyn watched from the battlements each day. The White City was alive with excitement following the return of the messengers. She turned when she felt eyes upon her and her mouth opened as Gandalf stood before her. She bowed reverently.

"Master Wizard," Éowyn said softly.

"White Lady of Rohan," Gandalf smiled back. "It gives me great joy to see thee back among us."

"Thank you, Gandalf," she replied. "I heard my Lord's call and he woke me from deep slumber."

Gandalf's eyes widened at this news. "Truly," he said curiously. "Legolas will be very interested to hear of thy tale."

Éowyn could not help but smile. "So my Lord still lives, Gandalf?" she asked quietly.

Gandalf smiled at her paternally. "Yes, Lady Éowyn. He shall be here very soon I believe. But you already knew that, didn't you? You feel it, do you not? In thy heart?"

Éowyn bowed her head. "Aye, I do," she whispered.

"Thank you, White Wizard," Éowyn continued. "I was told that you and Lord Aragorn tended to my wounds when I was brought to the healing rooms. I am truly grateful as I am sure thy powers were required by many following the battle."

"It was not I that healed you, White Lady," Gandalf smiled. "Lord Aragorn and I did look to thy wounds, but they were already salved by the bracers that thy Elven Prince had given to thee, and it was not Lord Aragorn and I who woke you from the Black Breath. You may save thy thanks for a more deserving champion."

'I would still give them to you, just the same, Gandalf," Éowyn smiled. "I shall thank Legolas privately upon his return."

Gandalf smiled widely and bowed his head. He bid her good day and she returned to her watch, a smile on her lips that would remain as she looked to the road on the horizon.

* * *

A rumble began in the heights of Minas Tirith two days later. The noise and cheers and horns started on the sixth level and descended downward swiftly. Bythe time the noise had reached the Gate, it was a roar, a symphony of cheers, applause, cries and sobs that welcomed the Army of the West back to the capital of Gondor.

Éowyn ran to her chamber and removed her robe, throwing a new gown over her head and brushing her hair quickly. Her maids were all about her, smoothing out her dress, adjusting her hair in waves down her back and straightening her jewellery. Her jade and silver bracelet shone on her wrist and she placed the Lórien brooch over her breast.

When she finally rose from her vanity, she turned for the door when it suddenly swung open. Her mouth fell agape and tears began to well in her eyes. Her maids smiled to themselves as they quickly bowed and ran from the room.

"My Lord," Éowyn said quietly, bowing her head. Her pulse raced and she could feel her desire flaring. She swallowed as she looked down at the floor, keeping her head bowed, resisting the urge to tear her clothes off and leap into his arms.

Legolas crossed the room in an instant and picked her up off the ground. She laughed gleefully as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. They held each other close for a long while, each of them closing their eyes and feeling the other pressed against them.

"Bless Eru! You're awake," Legolas whispered.

"You commanded me to come back to you, and I obeyed," she replied, her voice catching as she cried tears of joy against his tunic.

They kissed again, each of them laughing. The War was over and they still lived.

"Is it done?" Éowyn asked.

"The Ring is destroyed. The Dark Lord along with it. Come, there is someone I want you to meet."

"Nay," she stopped him, taking his hand. "You have been riding hard for days. You need to bathe, and change."

Legolas opened his mouth to protest when he saw her mischievous glance.

"I will need someone to assist me in this task," he said in a deep low voice.

"I shall attend to you, my Lord," she replied softly.

"Are you certain? These last days have been hard and difficult. I fear I will need extra and particular attention to meet all of my needs," he teased. "I fear I will be very demanding on whoever chooses to attend to me."

"I am at thy service, my Lord," she replied, meeting his eyes as her arousal flared.

He grinned wickedly at her and made an obvious effort of leering at her body. Éowyn smiled and swallowed at his lustful glare. Without another word, she took his arm and he escorted her back to his own chamber, closing and locking the door behind them as cheers continued to echo through Gondor.

They barely made it to the bath before they were both stripped naked and joined together in a hurried and frantic clash of bodies. The bath had already been made as attendants had prepared the rooms upon the news from the scouts that Aragorn had been victorious and the Army was returning.

They lay back in the warm water together and calmed their breathing after their passionate reunion. She then moved into his lap and kissed him over and over, crying tears of joy.

"You came back. You're here."

"We are pledged and bound to each other, Éowyn. Forever."

"I am yours, Legolas," Éowyn whispered, tears falling from her face. "I wish that I could show you the depth of my love, for mortals can be wretched, fickle and vain, and we say hurtful things and are so quick to think and feel doubt and other such foolishness. You deserve to be loved unconditionally and I aspire to do that for I wish to give you all that I am, but I fear that all that I am is still not sufficient reward for thee."

Legolas kissed her soundly, pulling her close to him before framing her face.

"Smile, White Lady. We are together. We are safe. Your love is more than enough, Éowyn. You are more than enough. It always has been and you always shall be."

She did smile. A joyful and contented smile. She returned his kiss and held him close to her.

* * *

They finally rose from the hot bath and dressed. Éowyn somehow returned her hair and dress to perfect condition after their torrid session. She adjusted the jade and silver bracelet about her wrist and gasped slightly as Legolas emerged. He wore a long tunic of silver and white that seemed to change colours in the light. His hair was combed straight and he looked incredibly regal. He leaned over and kissed her and she seemed to lose her composure. She grinned at him, almost beside herself as she took his arm and they left the chamber.

They walked down the hall towards the healing rooms. As they rounded a corner, she saw several figures gathered outside one door. She ran ahead into her brother's embrace.

"Éowyn! You're awake!" Éomer laughed.

"I am, brother," she said happily, hugging him tightly again.

She pulled away from him and linked hands with Legolas as they went into the room. She bowed respectfully to Aragorn and Gimli before looking curiously at the bed, where Merry, Pippin and another Halfling were crowded around a Hobbit sitting propped up on the pillows.

"Frodo," Gandalf called out, getting the Hobbit's attention. "I introduce you to Éomer, son of Eomund, ruler of Rohan, and Éowyn, daughter of Eomund, White Lady of Rohan."

Éomer and Éowyn stepped forward. Gandalf looked at them with a smile.

"King Éomer, Lady Éowyn, this is Frodo, the Ringbearer. Oh, and you haven't met Sam, a member of our Fellowship."

Éowyn's eyes were bright and she bowed her head to the Hobbit, Éomer doing the same. Frodo greeted them.

"My Lady is the slayer of the Witch-King of Angmar," Merry said proudly, and Frodo's eyes widened.

"Thank you, Lady Éowyn," he said softly. "I owed the Witch-King for a past grievance against me, and I am very pleased to hear a valiant champion has exacted revenge for me and all of his other victims."

Frodo rubbed his shoulder ruefully and Éowyn bowed again, her cheeks flushing at the mention of her being a champion by Frodo.

They stepped aside for Frodo to speak to Gimli, and Éowyn rested her head against Legolas' chest. "Let us go," he whispered to her. "If we remain there will be storytelling for hours."

She smiled as they both nodded to the others and left the room with Éomer.

"King of Rohan," Éowyn teased. "What shall be thy first order, my liege?"

"I shall make it an offence punishable by death for anyone to tease me, first of all," Éomer replied. "We must prepare to take uncle back to Edoras."

Éowyn sighed. She had seen Théoden's body each day since she had awoken and tears still threatened to spill days later.

"Aragorn offered to have him lay here among the great Kings of Gondor, but his place is back among his ancestors," Éomer continued.

Éowyn nodded. The three of them had unknowingly walked up to the Tower of Ecthelion, and as they passed the guard from Rohan and Gondor, they fell silent.

Théoden rested under a blanket of gold, his sword and shield at his side. He looked peaceful and at ease, Legolas thought.

"He thought himself a lesser son of great sires," Éomer said quietly.

"He can feel no shame now in their esteemed company," Éowyn replied.

Legolas held her by the waist and she covered his hands with hers. She and Éomer whispered words to their uncle in Rohirric, and they eventually turned and departed.

* * *

They quickly learned that leaving Gondor would not happen very soon. With the return of Aragorn to the throne of Gondor and Arnor, there were countless ceremonies to attend and matters to deal with. As Éomer was now King of Rohan, and Gondor's strongest ally, he was required to attend at Aragorn's side, both to represent the Eorlingas, and also to keep Aragorn sane amidst the chaos of his newly developing Court. Éowyn was also needed, having more skill at managing at Court. Legolas wanted to avoid the entire mess if he could. Spending over a year away from Mirkwood had been a blessing. While everyone recognized him as a Prince, there were no duties and obligations for him in the White City, and he revelled in such freedom.

His freedom was quite short lived. While he did spend time with Gimli and the Hobbits, Éowyn dragged him along to as many meetings and ceremonies as she could. His presence was a comfort to her, and she secretly wanted to show him that she was adept at dealing with the affairs of a royal house. They spent a great deal of time with Aragorn, Éomer, Faramir and Gandalf during these days. Aragorn kept Faramir as Steward of Gondor and crowned him Prince of Ithilien, and Gandalf supervised the preparations for the coronation of the King.

Days before the crowning of Aragorn, Éowyn rose from her slumber to find Legolas not at her side in bed. She pulled the sheets off of her naked body and wrapped herself in her robe. Legolas was outside on the balcony and he smiled as she joined him, taking her into his arms.

"Did you sleep well, my love?" she asked as she rested against him,

"You did not give me much time to rest last evening," he smiled.

"And you did not complain about it if I recall correctly."

"I seem to recall that we agreed we would go to sleep after the second time."

"Yes, and I went to sleep," Éowyn's voice was innocent.

"You pushed thy buttocks against me, knowing full well what that does to me," Legolas said knowingly.

Éowyn's smile widened at the memory of Legolas grabbing her hips and pounding into her from behind. "Again, you did not complain."

Legolas kissed her quickly before he turned his head and looked out into the distance, his eyes narrowing as if he sensed something on the wind.

"My Lord? What is it?" she asked.

Legolas looked back at her and smiled. "We have guests, Éowyn. Come, let us bathe and change and go out to greet them."

* * *

After they finished bathing, Legolas went back to his own chamber to change. Éowyn stood before the mirror as her maids attended to her. Her brow creased as she looked at herself. Should she wear her hair long or done up? Should she have a gown of white or coloured? Her mind was jumbled and she did not know where to begin. Her maids went about brushing her hair and helping her with her dress, finally deciding on a white gown with intricate green and yellow embroidery. She wore a light tiara as befitted her station as the White Lady of Rohan. She did not feel particularly regal as she prepared to meet their guests.

Legolas entered her chamber after she invited him in. He smiled wide upon seeing her.

"Éowyn," he breathed. "You look incredible."

Éowyn blushed. He offered his arm and she took it timidly. They walked out in silence and down the various levels towards the Gate. Legolas was speaking excitedly and quickly, and it was only when they were about to mount Windfola and Arod that he noticed how quiet she was.

"Éowyn? You haven't said a word since we came down. Are you all right?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, Legolas, of course. I'm fine," she replied absentmindedly.

Legolas smiled as they took their horses into a light trot. "You are no deceiver, my Lady. Tell me, what troubles thee?"

Éowyn sighed. "Damn you," she said mockingly. "Any Man would accept my answer without question."

"I am not a Man," Legolas smiled at her.

She shook her head ruefully. "It's just that when you told me who was here, who we would be meeting, who I would be meeting, it is very overwhelming is all."

Legolas grinned. "Surely my brave Shieldmaiden is not intimidated by a few wood elves?"

She frowned at him. "I would hardly call the Eldar who have come here mere wood elves. The Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, Lord Elrond, we have heard of them in Rohan, such is the reach of their names."

"So you are to meet some famous elves. What of it?"

Éowyn huffed in exasperation. "I fear they will not find me worthy of thee."

"What makes you think their opinion matters?"

Éowyn looked at him wide-eyed. "Legolas! Surely you would listen if Lady Galadriel told you to cast aside thy wretched mortal mistress and find yourself a true elleth worthy of the Prince of Mirkwood?"

"First of all, you will _never_ call yourself that again. Second, Lady Galadriel would never say that. Third and finally, why would I listen to her even if she did? I am not betrothed to her. I am betrothed to you, and very thankful for it."

"But, but I am just a woman!"

"And I am only an Elf. I am not one of the Eorlingas, or part of the line of Kings of Gondor, or a nobleman of Rohan. I am an Elf, Éowyn. Elves are aloof, and cold, and insensitive, and dispassionate. We prefer moments of solitude and meditation, and we are arrogant, holding ourselves above the concerns of the other peoples of this world. I am only an Elf, Éowyn. I am an Elf who is madly, desperately, irrevocably and forever more in love with you. Do you believe that to be enough for thee, White Lady?"

"Of course!" Éowyn said vehemently. "You are none of those horrible things that you say Elves are, and you are more than enough for me!"

"As you are for me," Legolas said simply. "We will speak no more of this."

Éowyn grew silent at his command, but her doubts still lingered.

"They will all love you, Éowyn. You shall see."

* * *

They dismounted at a great tent that had been raised on the field. Even the stable hands look majestic and beautiful, Éowyn thought as a young Elf took the reins of Windfola and spoke soothingly to the horse in Sindarin.

She took Legolas' arm and nervously walked through the large entrance. She gasped as she saw small trees and flowers blooming all around them. The foliage had no business growing on the Fields of Cormallen, but they seemed to flourish as they walked through. Elves and Elleth in decadent and beautiful clothes stood here and there, and all eyes seemed to turn upon them as they walked. Legolas smiled and nodded to some as they went. Éowyn felt very self conscious, as though dozens of eyes were upon her. She straightened her posture and walked calmly despite the emotions storming inside of her. Let them stare, she thought as she held Legolas' arm more firmly.

They followed a long procession of Elves who had come to pay tribute or speak to the Lord and Lady of Lórien or the Lord Elrond. The three of them sat on chairs at one end of the tent. They seemed otherworldly to Éowyn. She had found Elladan and Elrohir to be almost like Men. Their gregarious nature reminded her of the Rohirrim. But as they came before Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn and Lord Elrond, she was overcome with awe.

The three of them rose and greeted Legolas cheerfully in Sindarin. They embraced him and grasped his shoulders. It felt like a reunion among long lost family and Éowyn felt even worse, as if she was intruding upon a sacred moment that she had no business being a part of. She tried to pull away, but Legolas held her hand and kept her firmly next to him. He turned to her and smiled before addressing the others.

"Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, Lord Elrond, I give you Lady Éowyn, daughter of Eomund, White Lady of Rohan."

"_Mae l'ovannen_, _Éowyn_," Lord Celeborn said with a smile. All three of them touched their hearts and bowed their heads to her in the Elven style. "_Le nathlam hi."_

Legolas opened his mouth to translate for her, but Éowyn stepped forward and bowed her head in reply. "_Guren glassui. Le suilon, Celeborn, Galadriel, Elrond."_

All of them looked at Éowyn in surprise. Legolas turned to them and shook his head. He had never taught her this.

Lady Galadriel stepped forward and spoke to Éowyn in Westron. "You honour us with thy words, Lady Éowyn. Let us speak in the Common tongue as we have come to these lands of Men and you are our guest. Welcome. It is a privilege to meet you."

"My sons have spoken very reverently of you, White Lady," Elrond said. "They have not done you justice, I fear."

Éowyn blushed. "Thank you, Lord Elrond."

"May we present the reason we have come," Elrond continued. "Éowyn, daughter of Eomund, I am pleased to present to you my daughter, Arwen Undomiel, who you may have heard called Evenstar."

A beautiful Elleth stepped forward and bowed to Éowyn. Éowyn returned her gesture. Her mind was racing. Arwen was beautiful and looked strong and brave. She is the match of Lord Aragorn, Éowyn thought.

Arwen embraced Legolas, laughing as he hugged her close. Éowyn looked at them curiously. Arwen then turned to her.

"Lady Éowyn, my wedding is to take place in Minas Tirith following the King's coronation. Legolas will be accompanying us to the White City. I would be honoured if you would stand with us."

Éowyn's eyes went wide. "Yes, of course. Thank you for this kindness."

"It is the least I can do, Lady Éowyn," Arwen replied. "All who are dear to Legolas are dear to us."

To her surprise, other Elves came forward to greet her. Glorfindel, who had prophesied that the Witch-King would be felled by no man, Erestor and other lords of Rivendell, the Marchwarden of Lórien, Haldir, and his brothers, all clad in white or grey with gems in their hair. They appeared a fair folk to Éowyn, and yet such words did not begin to describe them, for they seemed creatures from beyond the realms of this world, and as Éowyn gazed upon her Lord, Legolas appeared to her to be a deity, strong, powerful and all-knowing, and she was in awe of him and his kin, until he smiled upon her and bade her sit with him, and as their voices joined in conversation, she began to feel comfortable and unreserved, as though she had been brought back to old friends.

They all sat and talked. The Elves were eager to hear Éowyn's tale of slaying the Witch-King and she found herself somewhat embarrassed to be the centre of attention. She noticed that Arwen would smile whenever Aragorn's name was mentioned, and she would look over to Lord Elrond proudly as Legolas recounted their walking the Paths of the Dead and their victories at Umbar, the Pelennor and before the Morannon. When she mentioned the bracers that Legolas had found at Isengard and brought to her, Galadriel and Celeborn shared a look.

"You were unconscious, but the Black Breath did not reach thy heart?"

"Nay, Lady Galadriel," Legolas volunteered. "I heard Éowyn's pulse."

"And what did you feel, Éowyn?"

"I…" she was having difficulty expressing herself. "I felt suspended in darkness, not awake and not dreaming. I felt I could not move, could not speak, could not do anything."

"Do you remember waking?" Lord Celeborn asked.

"Aye. I heard Legolas' voice calling me to come back and I woke up in Minas Tirith."

Galadriel and Celeborn looked at each other, and Arwen looked to Elrond. Galadriel looked at Legolas and held his gaze. Éowyn watched and realized they were talking to each other, without their lips moving. They both smiled and looked at her.

"Lady Éowyn," Galadriel said, bowing her head. "We are very pleased that you have come back to us after such an ordeal. It was Glorfindel who said that no man would defeat the Witch-King, and it is fitting that it was you who proved this prophecy true."

"You bring glory and renown to the title of Shieldmaiden of Rohan," Elrond nodded. He turned and waved his hand and a young Elleth came forward towards Éowyn. She bowed and held up a bow to Éowyn. It appeared to be the same as the Galadhrim bow of Legolas, although smaller. Leaves of Lórien were carved into it, and the bow string seemed to glow.

"This is a bow from our land," Galadriel smiled. "A weapon fit for a Shieldmaiden. May it protect you and strike fear into thy enemies."

Éowyn bowed low as she took the gift and touched her heart. "_Hannon le_. It is beautiful."

"This Age will be an Age of Peace, if the Valar be merciful," Celeborn smiled. "But we would see you well armed, just the same."

Éowyn nodded. "Lord Celeborn, I stand here on the Fields of Cormallen with my Lord Legolas, who has lifted me from Shadow. I remain a proud Shieldmaiden, but I find I have less desire to vie with the great Riders, nor take joy only in the songs of slaying. I feel stirring a love for all things that grow and are not barren, and a developing interest in being a healer, and not just a warrior."

Éowyn looked at Legolas, who smiled at her.

"Well said, White Lady," Elrond smiled. "She who holds true strength and power is she who knows when she must take up arms, and when she must do everything to not do so."

Arwen stepped forward and took Éowyn's hand. "Come," she smiled. "Legolas has a present for you that he wishes I give to thee."

"It's all right, Éowyn," Legolas smiled as she hesitated, then followed Arwen.

"Thy bond is strong," Elrond commented after the ladies had left.

"I cannot explain it, my Lord," Legolas replied.

"It needs no explanation," Galadriel stated. "Be thankful for it, Legolas. For such a bond is so rare as to be thought impossible."

* * *

Éowyn looked at herself in the mirror. The Elven gown was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen and she could not believe it fit her so perfectly.

"Legolas did this?"

Arwen smiled. "He sent word with my brothers. He actually wrote down his instructions. A wise decision as they likely would have changed whatever he said to cause mischief."

"It is beautiful."

"It will look lovely when you accompany me to Minas Tirith," Arwen said lightly.

"Where did you learn Sindarin?" Arwen asked with a smile.

"I only know a few phrases. Your Lord taught me some words of welcome," Éowyn replied, smiling as Arwen's grin grew wide. "I thought it may prove useful when meeting Legolas' kin."

"May I ask you, my Lady, why was everyone so interested in my story? Of when I woke?" Éowyn asked.

Arwen nodded knowingly. "They were surprised when you said you heard Legolas' voice while you were unconscious. It is unheard of for a woman and an Elf to communicate this way."

Éowyn bowed her head. "I have never felt this way about anyone before, Lady Arwen."

"Legolas is very special," Arwen agreed. "What you share is a gift. Be glad for it and cherish it always."

"I do not know," Éowyn looked away. "I had never seen many Elves before in my time, and now that I am here among all of you, I feel…very ordinary."

"Oh Éowyn," Arwen smiled at her.

"Legolas is…older, more experienced. Thy brothers, they said that legions of Elleth desire him. He is a Prince after all. I, I do not know what interest he would have in a mortal woman when he is surrounded by such beautiful females, females that will always be beautiful, will never fade. I can't help but be afraid that his interest is merely…" her voice went quiet.

"You are afraid that Legolas is simply curious, and that his curiosity will wane?" Arwen asked.

Éowyn nodded, embarrassed to look at Arwen.

Arwen shook her head. "Humans are a very interesting people. You all seem to…lack faith."

Éowyn looked up at her finally.

"I have known Legolas his entire life, Lady Éowyn. He is not merely curious, and his interest is not casual. Elves do not give their hearts casually. If his time with you was a mere tryst, or a short dalliance, he would have left you long ago. He would have sated his desire and moved on. Legolas would not have stayed by thy side at Minas Tirith, or called you to come back from darkness. I believe you know, in thy heart, that his love for you is very real and shall not fade."

"I am ashamed to doubt him, for I know he does not deserve it," Éowyn sighed. "But I fear that when he is back among his own kin…"

Arwen laughed. "That what? He will cast you off and find a more worthy Elleth? Oh, White Lady, if only you could understand just how silly you sound."

"Éowyn," Arwen said patiently. "Do you know where Legolas travelled before reaching Edoras? He spent weeks at Lothlórien with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. The Elleth of Lórien are very beautiful and enchanting, and many a crusader have left their hearts with them. Legolas did not. My brothers tell me that he took no pleasure during his time there, or at any time before arriving at Edoras. Yes, many Elleth do desire him. But I have never seen him return anyone's affections the way he does for thee. So you see, Éowyn, he has had every opportunity to pursue romance and pleasure as he so chose. He chose you. You may think of us as being beautiful, and beyond the comprehension of mortals, but rest assured that Legolas only has eyes for thee, and no Elleth can sway him otherwise."

They shared a look, a smile and an understanding.

"Lady Arwen," Éowyn said nervously, trying to change the subject. "Where is King Thranduil? I thought he would come to see Legolas as well."

Arwen smiled wanly and looked at Éowyn carefully. "The King remains in Mirkwood," Arwen replied. "I believe he expects Legolas to return there once Estel is crowned. As our delegation was coming here, he did not feel the need to accompany us."

Éowyn nodded. She knew very little about Legolas' father, but as he did not seem to want to speak of him very often, she expected there was perhaps a touchy subject where the King was concerned.

As if reading her thoughts, Arwen continued. "King Thranduil is very…set in his ways," Arwen volunteered. "He did not want Legolas to accompany the Fellowship, and he did not want to involve himself in the War with the Dark Lord. It was only when the host of Dol Goldur attacked that he moved to defend his realm. But do not concern yourself, Éowyn. King Thranduil has no grudge with Men."

Éowyn stayed quiet. Legolas' father may have no grudge with Men, but what about a grudge with a mortal woman who has seduced his son?

"Now, let me show you the rest of the clothes that Lord Legolas ordered us to make for you."

"The rest?" Éowyn's eyes went wide.

Arwen smiled as two Elleth came forward carrying numerous fabrics of various colours.

* * *

"You need only ask, Legolas," Galadriel smiled.

"Are my thoughts so obvious?" Legolas said softly as they walked together.

"You wonder about your union to the Lady Éowyn and what will come of it? We do not see into a future that still needs to take shape."

"Do you see pain? Do you see heartbreak?"

Galadriel smiled. "We see the happiness and joy that you share now. Would you forsake that if pain is in thy future?"

"Nay," Legolas admitted.

"Then you have no need for further questions."

"Thy message to me though," Legolas continued.

"Have you heard the cry of the gulls?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And I do not feel any different," Legolas admitted.

Galadriel smiled once more.

"I did not say you would feel differently, Legolas. I said 'thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more'. It appears I was correct, although perhaps the timing in my prophecy was not entirely accurate."

"My Lady?" Legolas looked at her questioningly.

"Where does thy heart rest now, Legolas?"

"With Éowyn," Legolas replied immediately. He then blinked as realization dawned upon him.

"Indeed," Galadriel smiled. They continued walking in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously:**

**Minas Tirith, Gondor, Third Age, Gwirith, 3019**

"You need only ask, Legolas," Galadriel smiled.

"Are my thoughts so obvious?" Legolas said softly as they walked together.

"You wonder about your union to the Lady Éowyn and what will come of it? We do not see into a future that still needs to take shape."

"Do you see pain? Do you see heartbreak?"

Galadriel smiled. "We see the happiness and joy that you share now. Would you forsake that if pain is in thy future?"

"Nay," Legolas admitted.

"Then you have no need for further questions."

"Thy message to me though," Legolas continued.

"Have you heard the cry of the gulls?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And I do not feel any different."

Galadriel smiled once more.

"I did not say you would feel differently, Legolas. I said 'thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more'. It appears I was correct, although perhaps the timing in my prophecy was not entirely accurate."

"My Lady?" Legolas looked at her questioningly.

"Where does thy heart rest now, Legolas?"

"With Éowyn," Legolas replied immediately. He then blinked as realization dawned upon him.

"Indeed," Galadriel smiled. They continued walking in silence.

**Chapter 8:**

**Minas Tirith, Gondor, Third Age, Gwirith, 3019**

When Éowyn returned with Arwen to the main hall of the tent, she had a knowing smile across her face. Her new bow, dresses and clothes that Legolas had made for her were sent back with messengers to her rooms at Minas Tirith. She came into her Elf's embrace and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Thank you, my Lord. The gowns, the dresses, the clothes, they are beautiful," she smiled.

"Nay, Éowyn," Legolas whispered. "They are only fabric, cloth, thread. It is when you wear them that they become beautiful."

Éowyn shook her head. "My Lord," she whispered. "You shall make me a vain woman with such flattery."

Legolas smiled and kissed her forehead.

Lord Elrond invited them to sit and they ate a light meal of fruit and lightly cured meats. Elrohir and Elladan joined them. Éowyn and Legolas listened intently as Celeborn told the tale of their battles in Lórien and Mirkwood and the final destruction of Dol Guldur.

"I felt the Battle under the Trees," Legolas said quietly.

"You could not have done anything, Legolas," Arwen said kindly.

"Thranduil drove them back, allowing us time to gather our forces from Lórien," Galadriel assured him.

"When the One Ring was destroyed, we sensed a weakness in Dol Guldur. We marched upon the Necromancer's fort and Galadriel destroyed its pits," Celeborn stated. "The forest now lies free from Shadow and the evil beasts that came to live there."

"In time, Greenwood the Great shall rise again," Elrond said with a smile.

"So you see, Legolas," Galadriel said pleasantly. "Had you not gone to the Morannon with Estel and his host, and had you not played thy part in the destruction of the Dark Lord, Greenwood would still rest in shadow."

"You saved two realms, Legolas, that of Men and your own home," Celeborn agreed.

Legolas bowed his head and blushed from embarrassment. "I was merely a passenger," Legolas replied.

They all laughed. "Are we certain he is the son of Thranduil?" Elrond asked with mirth.

"Lady Éowyn, whatever influence you have on Prince Legolas, please continue thy efforts. Such humility was never seen before he made thy acquaintance," Arwen laughed.

Éowyn smiled at Legolas, which only caused him to blush further. He took her hand and kissed it lovingly.

"I shall try to keep him honest," Éowyn said, bowing her head.

"There is something more, Legolas," Celeborn smiled. "I have met with King Thranduil, and we have partitioned Greenwood so that our people will have a home in Arda once Lórien fades."

"It shall hereafter be called Eryn Lasgalen," Galadriel said with a smile. "_The Wood of Greenleaves_. King Thranduil shall rule the northern region, and my Lord shall rule East Lórien in the south below the Narrows."

"Eryn Lasgalen," Éowyn repeated. She turned to Legolas. "It is a beautiful name." He nodded but she could see a sadness in his eyes.

"Lady Éowyn," Elladan smiled. "Perhaps you would like to hear some tales of Legolas' childhood years?"

"Or his mischievous adolescence?" Elrohir added with a smile.

Legolas' eyes went wide and he tried to keep his composure as Elrond looked at him curiously. "There is no need to bore our guest with such stories," Legolas muttered.

"I recall," Elrond began, and all eyes moved to him. "A young elfling running through Rivendell with my sons and my daughter. They were chasing after a cat, I believe."

Arwen smiled and clapped her hands together and Legolas shook his head ruefully. Éowyn grinned at his discomfort, and this rare view of his past.

"Legolas always had to be first," Elladan said.

"So he elbowed my brother and I out of the way and ran ahead of us," Elrohir remarked.

"Only for the cat to run up a tree and across a branch," Arwen smiled.

"I was reading quite peacefully when Arwen came running in and grabbed my wrist, pulling me outside," Elrond resumed the tale. "I came across Legolas hanging upside down from a branch, his leggings caught, and his quarry, the cat, looking up at him in amusement."

"Oh, my love," Éowyn laughed, kissing his hand as he rolled his eyes at the twins and Arwen.

"I am far more sure footed in the trees now than I was then," Legolas said petulantly.

"Aye," Arwen agreed. "No cat would dare to cross him now."

Several Elleth came forward and songs and music filled the hall as everyone relaxed after the meal. Elrohir and Elladan urged Legolas to sing, and smiling at Éowyn, he rose and lifted his voice, singing a lovely uptempo tune in Westron so she would understand him. They all applauded him loudly and she kissed him when he rejoined her. She was shocked as he picked her up and pushed her forward to sing. She froze with embarrassment, but at her Lord's encouraging smile and Arwen and the twins' insistence, Éowyn gathered herself and sang in Rohirric. When she finished, Lady Galadriel led the applause and Éowyn bowed, blushing at the praise from the Elves gathered around them.

When they finally said their goodbyes and mounted Arod and Windfola to return inside the gates of Minas Tirith, Éowyn was filled with joy.

"Do you see, my Lady?" Legolas teased. "They love you."

Éowyn looked at him with a mock frown before smiling. She was scared before she had arrived, wondering how she would be received. After spending the day and the early evening in the company of the Elves, she was now relieved and happy, her fears abated.

"The hospitality and courtesy of thy people knows no limit," Éowyn smiled. "I fear they have been far more generous to me than the Eorlingas have been to you, my Lord."

Legolas laughed. "Aye. I seem to recall the intimidating stare of a certain Shieldmaiden in the Golden Hall. It was a look that would turn a lesser man to stone."

Éowyn laughed along with him, remembering their first meeting.

"You cannot begrudge me testing you, my love," she replied. "After all, how would I know you would be worthy of me if I did not challenge you from the outset?"

"And how have I fared in this evaluation, my Lady?"

"You are exceeding my expectations, Legolas," she looked at him knowingly.

They rode further, the Great Gate to the White City looming before them. Gimli had begun planning the repairs, bragging that he and his kin would make gates of mithril, so strong that no battering ram could dent it. Dwarves in Minas Tirith, Éowyn thought. It was a new Age indeed.

"My love," Éowyn said nervously, glancing at Legolas.

"Yes, Éowyn?" he smiled over at her.

"Forgive me, but I could not help but notice that the Elven King has not come."

Legolas frowned slightly before nodding to her. "No. No, Ada is not here."

"I am sorry, Legolas," Éowyn said quietly.

Legolas' eyes widened as he looked back at her. "Éowyn! No, do not be sorry. My father is not here because he chooses not to involve himself in the world of Men. It has nothing to do with you, nothing at all, my love."

"But you have not heard word from him," Éowyn continued. "From what I have heard, King Thranduil is very traditional. He will not approve of me, of us," she sighed.

"Do not presume to know my father before you have met him, Éowyn," Legolas said with a strange amount of mirth in his voice. "He may surprise you."

"But what if he is disappointed in thee for choosing me?"

"Then it shall be his loss, Éowyn. Nothing will change my mind, or my heart. They both belong to thee, forever, my Lady. Do you remember?"

"Forever," Éowyn answered firmly.

"We will not speak of this again until the time has come for you to meet him."

"Yes, my Lord," Éowyn nodded.

"Éowyn, it is not a command, it is simply what I think is best," Legolas smiled.

"Yes, Legolas," Éowyn smiled back.

"Where did you learn Sindarin?" he asked with a smile.

"Aragorn was kind enough to teach me some phrases, so I could welcome thy kin properly."

"That was very kind of him," Legolas smiled. "But, Éowyn, you do not need to do this for me."

"I know you would not ask me to, but I want to," she replied. "I want to show you that I can properly support you, that I can manage with thy kin, thy House, that I am a suitable…" her voice grew quiet.

"A suitable _cwén_?" he finished, surprising her with the Rohirric term for wife and queen. "You are all of that and more, Éowyn. So much more."

She blushed. "Thank you, _melethron nin_," she nodded, and it was her turn to smile as he blinked at her use of the Sindarin term for lover.

* * *

When they returned to Éowyn's chamber, some of her gowns and dresses were set out for her, with the rest stored in trunks for transport back to Edoras. She smiled and ran her hands over the fabric.

"They are unlike any design I have ever seen," Éowyn said happily. "You did all of this?"

Legolas came up behind her, circling his arms around her waist and kissing her hair softly. Éowyn hummed happily and moved her head to the side, allowing him access to her smooth neck.

"We have many fabrics and colours different from those of Rohan and Gondor," Legolas said between kisses. "I knew what would compliment you, Éowyn. Thy skin, thy eyes, thy hair, thy body."

"The neckline on some of these gowns is very low cut," Éowyn said to him accusingly.

"They are," he replied. His hands moved up her stomach and cupped her breasts through the fabric of her gown. Éowyn moaned as his fingers pulled her covered nipples to hardness.

Her hand reached back and felt for his arousal through his leggings. They stood there for several wondrous moments, pressing their bodies against each other, their blood racing.

"Éowyn," Legolas breathed into her ear. "You were wonderful today before my kin, my love. You are a true Queen."

Éowyn untied the laces of her bodice and his hands helped her pull her dress from her shoulders and down to her hips. His fingers covered her bare breasts and she moaned into his mouth as they kissed. She reached back and pulled his head towards her, turning her body to him and arching into him as her gown fell to her feet.

"Take me to bed, Legolas," she hissed into his mouth. Legolas picked her up in his arms and crossed the floor to her bed, laying her down and following after her.

Éowyn sat up and smiled as they both removed his clothing. She felt his warm skin against hers, his thick hardness against her thigh. Her hands ran along his sides and up his back as he kissed her neck. She felt him nip at her skin and she groaned in pleasure as she felt him take the skin of her neck between his teeth, biting down before soothing her with his tongue. The idea of having her throat adorned with his mark was strangely thrilling.

He lowered his mouth to her breasts and devoured them, licking her nipples and kissing the soft flesh. His hands travelled down to her core, and he smiled at her lustfully as he felt her wet with desire. Her eyes shut as he pushed two fingers inside of her, stroking and thrusting with determined skill.

Éowyn cried out as she released over his fingers, gasping and moaning as she fell apart. She held tightly to his shoulders as he kissed her neck and whispered to her in Sindarin. Her breathing began to calm and she opened her eyes, meeting his dark gaze.

She kept her eyes on him as his hips moved against her. Raising her eyebrow playfully, Éowyn pushed back against him and quickly turned him over on to his back.

Legolas grunted in surprise at her triumphant expression. Éowyn pushed him down into the bed and leaned over him.

"Always wanting to take the lead, Legolas?" she teased.

"Éowyn!" Legolas gasped as her hand moved down his body and took hold of him.

Éowyn smiled wickedly at him and kissed his chest, moving down his stomach. She grasped his length firmly in her hand and stroked him, delighting in how hard he felt in her hand and the moan from his lips at her touch.

"Éowyn," Legolas pleaded, his hips bucking towards her hand. His eyes were wide as he stared down at her.

"What do you wish, my Lord?" she said airily. "Do you wish me to give you pleasure?"

"Éowyn, please!" he cried, writhing beneath her ministrations, his strength and power seemingly throttled and centred under her hand.

"Very well," she smiled devilishly.

She tasted him and he sobbed in bliss. It was not something she could describe in words, and yet his scent and flavour was so inherently him. She delighted in the control and power she wielded over him in this moment. She felt an intoxicating headiness that she could reduce her Elf to begging, that she was just as much his undoing as he was hers. It was incomprehensible that they were seemingly made for each other, so strange that of all the Men of Middle-Earth, she would choose him. As she quickened her attentions upon him, she felt incredibly confident and warm.

Éowyn's pulse quickened as she heard his strangled moans, his gasps of her name and felt his hands in her hair and his hips arching to her. She had seen him at his most powerful, a force of nature taking lives with his bow and knives without mercy. To make such a warrior come apart with her hands, her tongue, her mouth and body, it thrilled her in a way that the bloodlust of battle had not.

"Let go, my love," she ordered.

He cried out her name again and his body quivered. Watching him release heightened her own desire.

She pulled back on to her knees. He remained hard and rigid and his eyes were dark with lust as he took in her flushed skin and the rise and fall of her chest as he breathing steadied. She was upon him in an instant, their bodies coming together as she kissed him.

"Elven stamina," she smiled against his lips.

He moaned as their combined heat washed over them. He placed his hands on her hips, holding her firmly as she rocked on top of him. His eyes seemed to glaze over as he stared at her naked body lustfully and appreciatively. His gaze sent a shiver of delight through her body and she increased her pace. She fell forward on to his chest. His arms wrapped around her back, locking her against him as he pushed both of them to their peak with hard sharp thrusts.

Éowyn hummed happily as she ran her hand along his chest.

"My Lord," she laughed. "You were rather eager."

Legolas laughed in return. "I am sorry, my Lady. I have been apart from thee for too long. I cannot restrain myself in thy presence as I have missed you desperately."

Éowyn caressed his cheek and smiled at him. "Do not hold back, Legolas. I love it when you show me the depth of thy desire."

She closed her eyes as he stroked her back. "My Lord, I have missed you," she said, feeling his warm skin against her cheek. "Are we now free to live our days together, Legolas?"

"Aye, Éowyn," Legolas replied, stroking her hair. "It is a new Age, my love. And I have every intention of spending each and every moment by thy side."

She purred happily as he whispered to her and urged her to sleep, his voice like a soothing lullaby as she fell into vivid dreams, her dark exile following the Battle of the Pelennor Fields long forgotten.

* * *

Éowyn gasped, her hand on her chest as she tried to regain her breath. Legolas sat next to her, towelling her off as though nothing at all was amiss.

"My love," she breathed, swallowing and trying to regain her composure. "Do you intend to take me every morning while we bathe?"

"Aye," Legolas said nonchalantly as he continued to dry her. "Why? Do you not want to?"

"Nay, it is not that I do not want to," she answered quickly. "It is just that I do not know if women are able to make love so many times each day. I may," she said, blushing. "I may find it difficult to walk."

Legolas smiled, kissing her cheek and pulling her face towards him. The lust in his eyes made her knees even weaker.

"I have never wanted anyone so much, or so often, Éowyn," he smiled at her wolfishly. "I am not usually so brutish and ravenous. It seems the mere glance of thy body fills my mind with all manner of things that I crave doing to thee."

Éowyn swallowed as she kept her eyes on his. How important is it to walk straight anyway, she thought wryly. "My Lord," she said quietly. "I know of these feelings of which you speak." She blushed.

Legolas raised her from the bath and finished drying her. He handed her the dressing robe that hung from the wall and helped her into her chamber.

"I will restrain myself, Éowyn, as I know you need to dress and these next days will be very busy for both of us," he said pleasantly. He then held her by the shoulders and kissed her neck, snaking out his tongue and licking her earlobe.

"I cannot promise that I shall be so courteous in the evenings, however."

Éowyn laughed. "Legolas! Go and get dressed and I will call for thee when I am ready. Leave now before I decide to make you follow through with thy scandalous threats and we both end up being embarrassingly late!"

She smiled at him as he went back into the bathing room. He had brought his clothes to her chamber upon their return from the visit with the Elves. No one had mentioned anything about them sharing her rooms while they stayed at Minas Tirith. They had all survived the War of their Age, and custom and convention in some things no longer held the same importance.

The King's coronation and wedding were approaching, and while Éowyn was looking forward to these festive events, she was eager to return to Edoras. The funeral of King Théoden would need to take place before Éomer could be crowned as King of Rohan. She also secretly hoped that once all of the formal ceremonies were completed, that she and Legolas would be properly married. She did not know the customs of the Elves on these matters, and she did not want to trap Legolas into a Rohirric ceremony where he would be uncomfortable. Still, a part of her felt it was necessary that they confirm their betrothal and marry properly, even though she already thought of him as her husband and herself as his wife.

"We certainly have been acting as husband and wife enough already," she thought with a smile, somewhat surprised that she was so quick to ignore traditional rules for betrothed couples.

Her maids came in and attended to her. When Legolas finished changing, he left the chamber to stand out on the balcony. When she was finished changing and her maids had been sent away, she called to him. He walked back inside, smiling to her.

"Shall we, my Lord? Éomer will be looking for us at breakfast," she said.

"One moment, Éowyn," he smiled, taking her hand.

She turned to face him fully as he stepped back towards the bed. "Legolas, please, I very much want to make love to you again but my brother is waiting and Aragorn…" she stopped, her eyes widening as Legolas got down on bended knee before her.

"Éowyn, daughter of Eomund, White Lady of Rohan," he said to her in perfect Rohirric. "I have loved you since the first moment I saw you on the steps of Meduseld. All the treasures of Arda and Valinor are worthless to me compared to thy smile and thy laugh and thy voice. You are everything that is good and strong and worth living for, and I ask you to marry me, to be my wife, and we shall live a life together worthy of remembrance, my love, if you will have me."

Legolas smiled at her hopefully as he brought out a small wooden box from behind his back. He opened it and raised it towards her. Inside the box, sitting on a small cushion of silk was a gorgeous ring made of pure sparkling mithril, with a large diamond flanked by emeralds on either side.

Éowyn cried, tears flowing down her cheeks freely as she beamed with happiness. She looked away from the ring and at his face, squeezing his hand.

"I love you, Legolas," she whispered in Sindarin, before gaining strength in her voice as she switched to Westron. "I have never loved anyone the way that I love you, and I shall never love anyone else the same. You are my love, my Lord, and I give myself to you, to be thy wife, forever. Yes! Legolas! Yes, I will marry you!"

Legolas smiled widely as he placed the ring on her finger, then he picked her up and spun her around, both of them laughing joyfully. When he set her down, she covered his face with kisses, pushing him towards the bed.

"Éowyn!" he laughed. "Thy brother and Aragorn are waiting for us!"

She reluctantly pulled away from him, sighing as the smile stayed on her face. "Very well, my Lord. But I will be thanking thee properly when we have a moment."

She took his arm and they walked out of the chamber towards the dining hall. She could not stop staring at her ring. The sun caught it and the jewels seemed to glow, the mithril band itself shining brightly.

"This is the most beautiful betrothal ring I have ever seen," Éowyn said in wonder. "However did you find it?"

Legolas smiled. "The band is from Rivendell. I had it crafted there and Arwen brought it for me along with thy clothes. The jewels are from Gondor and Rohan. I purchased the emeralds when we were last at Edoras, and I found the diamond here in Minas Tirith. Gimli helped me clean them and set them into the band. We finished the ring days ago and he delivered it to me this morning before you woke."

"I love it!" Éowyn exclaimed. "It is wonderful, but I would love the simplest ring so long as it came from you." She reached up and kissed him.

* * *

They entered the dining hall and sat down with Gimli and Éomer. Éowyn tried to compose herself but she could not keep the smile from her face.

"Well?" Éomer asked her.

"Well what?" she replied.

He smiled and her eyes widened as she looked at Legolas.

"Well who do you think helped me haggle for the emeralds?" Legolas smiled back at her.

Éowyn placed her hand above the table and showed her ring. Gimli clapped with pride and Éomer smiled. He and his sister rose and embraced happily.

"A ring fit for a Queen, sister," Éomer said.

They ate and spoke of many things and their conversation was merry. Aragorn and the Hobbits joined them. Frodo had recovered and was walking around now. They all offered their congratulations to Legolas and Éowyn.

* * *

Éowyn felt she was blushing all throughout the day. She noticed many people staring at her, and her ring, as she walked through the White City on Legolas' arm. Even when they went to visit King Théoden where he lay, she could not help but tell her uncle in Rohirric that Legolas had given her a beautiful ring and that they would be married after she brought the King back to Edoras where he belonged. Legolas held her as she whispered to the King.

"I miss you so much, uncle. But I am happy, so very happy, just as you always wished. I am so grateful that you got to meet Legolas, that you gave us thy blessing."

Éowyn sobbed and turned into Legolas' chest. He held her close and looked upon King Théoden. He spoke softly in Rohirric to the fallen liege.

"Théoden, son of Thengel, King of Rohan. Be at peace and stand proud among thy ancestors and thy son, for Éomer King shall carry on thy legacy, and Éowyn and I shall love thee for the rest of our days."

As they exited the resting place of Théoden and walked in the cool shade of the Tower of Ecthelion, Éowyn saw Gandalf and Aragorn standing near the old White Tree, speaking closely. Several guards stood nearby. Legolas looked intently at the scene. Aragorn looked up and smiled at them. He waved them over.

"Come, Éowyn. I want you to see something." Legolas took her hand and they walked over to join Gandalf and Aragorn.

Gandalf was whispering to the White Tree as the guards went about digging up the roots. Aragorn watched intently. Legolas stepped forward and looked at the gnarled ground, pointing out where the guards should dig and when they should pull.

After great effort, the White Tree was raised and placed on a large wagon. The guards carefully moved the White Tree towards the Tombs of the Kings. Éowyn watched on in silence.

Legolas finally rose and turned to her, reaching out his hand. She walked to him timidly, placing her hand in his, afraid she was intruding on something very sacred.

Gandalf raised his staff and called out in Quenya. Aragorn stepped forward and removed a small sapling from a box. He placed it carefully where the White Tree once stood and covered its small roots in soil.

"It is a sapling of the White Tree from the slopes of the Mindolluin," Legolas explained, pointing high to the mountain above Minas Tirith. "Aragorn is planting it so it shall grow tall and strong and the White Tree shall bloom once more in Gondor."

"But, we had been told that no seedling of the White Tree could be found. That the old dead White Tree would stand until…"

"Until the King returns," Gandalf finished, beaming at them. "And so he has, and so it shall, if there is hope in this world left."

They all looked at the sapling as a ray of sunlight peeked past the Tower of Ecthelion and bathed the site in warmth.

"Come, Éowyn," Legolas smiled.

Gandalf offered them his congratulations and Éowyn nodded to him in thanks.

**Minas Tirith, Gondor, Third Age, Lothron, 3019**

Éowyn spent days busy organizing the delegation from Rohan for the coronation of Aragorn. While she would be standing with Legolas and the Elves, Éomer required her to ensure that all of his Marshals, stewards and riders who would be attending the ceremony were appropriately attired and presentable. There was also a gift that had arrived from Edoras, a carving to symbolize the renewed alliance of Gondor and Rohan. The carving, together with Halsufel, the horse given to Aragorn during the War, would be the gifts of the Eorlingas to the King on his coronation.

As such, Legolas did not see Éowyn until dinner most days. Aragorn had retired to outside the City to remain with the Dúnedain that had arrived from the North, only to re-enter the City on the day of his coronation. Legolas and Éowyn dined together with Éomer, Gimli and the Hobbits and they all shared tales from the War of the Ring. Sam and Frodo listened intently, and replied in turn, never having a proper opportunity to tell about their adventures after they had been separated following their escape from Moria. Éowyn marvelled at what they achieved, two Halflings roaming Middle-Earth alone. She smiled as Gimli and Legolas told the story of the Battle of Helm's Deep, adding her input here and there. They of course argued over who had killed more Orcs, and she could look back on those days with a smile now that they had won and they were safe.

"Master Dwarf," she said sweetly. "I believe that the contest in fact ended in a draw."

"A draw? No, my Lady, you are mistaken," Gimli grunted. "I had thy beloved by one."

"Outside the Keep perhaps," Éowyn agreed, her smile mischievous. "But Legolas killed one more Uruk-hai in the Caves, and so his count must be revised."

Realization dawned on Legolas and Gimli at the same time. Legolas smiled widely and Gimli frowned.

"I will concede the contest to you, Gimli," Legolas smiled, taking Éowyn's hand and kissing it lightly. "Slaying that last Orc was worth more to me than taking the entire host."

They looked at each other, their love obvious in their eyes that words were not necessary.

"Aye. That is well spoken," Gimli said softly.

"Quality is worth more than quantity," Merry agreed.

They all looked up when Prince Imrahil approached them. Legolas rose and bowed, as did Éowyn and Éomer. The Prince greeted all of them and requested that Éomer come and sit with him. Éomer wished good night to Éowyn and walked with the Prince. Legolas and Éowyn watched as Prince Imrahil escorted Éomer to his table and they sat with the Prince's three sons, his advisors, as well as his daughter, Lothiriel.

"Prince Imrahil's daughter is very beautiful," Éowyn remarked, somewhat surprised by how taken her brother seemed to be with Prince Imrahil's daughter.

Legolas glanced over at Lothiriel, then sipped his drink. "Her hair is too dark and her skin is too pale," he said, looking away from her and raising his eyebrows at Gimli, who rolled his eyes in reply.

Éowyn turned towards the Elven Prince, frowning. "My Lord, are you indeed so critical of a Lady's appearance?"

"Nay," Legolas smiled at her. "It is no criticism. I merely am expressing my preference, and Lady Lothiriel is not to my liking. She does, however, appear to have enticed another."

"And what shape and qualities would my Lord prefer?" Éowyn asked, still somewhat shocked by Legolas' quick dismissal of Lothiriel.

"My Lady, I prefer," Legolas said, smiling mischievously and kissing her hand. "Long hair of gold, like the rays of sun bathing the grass in Greenwood the Great of old, and fair skin, yet not so pale as to not take the colour and spirit of the blood flowing from the heart within. Eyes of greyish green and blue, but not the colour of shadow, rather the grey of dawn, when the mists still linger and the promise of beautiful sunshine approaches on the horizon, and all great deeds and dreams are still possible."

Éowyn blushed as Legolas moved closer and whispered in her ear, to the smiles of their companions at the table. "I prefer lips that swell from my kisses, a neck and throat that ask to be caressed, breasts that seem made for my hands alone, and firm hips and legs to welcome me in a lovers' embrace."

Éowyn's smile broke across her face and she pushed him away in embarrassment. "You wicked Elf," she hissed, looking away from him and hiding her flushed expression as she sipped from her cup. Setting her cup down, she rose and nodded to all of their companions. "My friends, my Lord needs to rest before the coronation tomorrow," she stated, looking pointedly at Legolas. "We shall see all of you in the morning."

They all bid the White Lady good night and Legolas scrambled to his feet to escort her out.

"I thought Elves did not need to sleep," Pippin commented.

"He won't need to sleep, but he'll need to recover soon enough," Merry smiled as he watched them leave the hall.

* * *

When they arrived at their chamber, they were still talking about all of the details of the next morning. Éowyn wanted to ride out to the Tent of the Elves with Legolas, but he said no. While she would be wearing an Elven gown, he did not want her to be dressed by the Elleth attendants. First, he explained, they would be busy with Arwen, and second, he wanted Éowyn to dress as the Princess of Rohan, not as an elleth. He would ride to the White City with the Elves and he would see her outside the Great Gates where the coronation would take place before Aragorn entered the City.

As they spoke of small details for the ceremony and the wedding to follow, he removed his tunic and boots. She had a hard time concentrating on her train of thought as his bare chest seemed to glow in the candlelight of the room.

Two can play that game, she thought with a smile.

"Where will I be expected to stand when Arwen arrives?" Éowyn asked nonchalantly as she unlaced her gown and drew the sleeves down her arms, holding the bodice just above her breasts. The gown fell down revealing her bare back and stopping just above her buttocks.

"You will stand with…" Legolas' voice caught. She could practically feel his eyes widen.

"Yes? Legolas?" she looked over her shoulder at him innocently, her gown still clutched to her chest. She smiled inwardly as his eyes seemed to narrow and darken and he swallowed as he clearly focused on her bottom.

"With me," he finished.

Éowyn sat down at her dressing table with her back to him, allowing her gown to fall to her hips. She knew he could see the outline of her breasts as she raised her arms. She removed the clips from her hair and her blonde tresses shimmered as she brushed it.

"Will we need to say anything?" she asked him, her back to him and a smile on her lips.

"No, we…" Legolas went quiet as she turned her head to one side and allowed her hair to fall past her shoulder as she brushed it. She had to stop herself from grinning at the state of arousal she was putting her fiancé in.

"My love?" she asked. "You were saying?"

"We won't need to say anything," his breath was a whisper and she gasped as he was standing directly behind her now. She could feel the heat from his body.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and she moaned, her eyes closing at the touch of his warm fingers.

They did not discuss any other plans for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Éowyn could not help but feel that all eyes were upon her, even though the day belonged to Aragorn and Arwen. She stood proudly next to Éomer as she awaited the arrival of the Elves. Her dress was of a cut and design that had never been seen in Minas Tirith, and with her hair styled and a circlet about her head, she did very much embody the best of both Legolas' land and of Rohan. There were murmurs throughout the assembled crowd as the Elves reached the Great Gate. The courtyard within the City was crowded with onlookers and the road leading up to the Tower of Ecthelion was lined with people from early in the morning.

The Elves were all dressed in white, and they looked like heavenly spirits as they moved. Only the dark hair of Elrond and his children seemed to contrast the blonde hair and pale skin of Galadriel, Celeborn and their attendants. The procession stopped and took their place.

Legolas stepped forward. He nodded to Éomer, who acknowledged the greeting with a warm smile. Legolas placed his hand on his heart and bowed to Éowyn. She curtsied in return, keeping her head low as she took his arm.

"My Lord," she whispered.

"_Mae l'ovannen, Éowyn._"

Gasps and whispers came through the crowd around them as Éowyn stepped across to the Elven host and stood the side of her Lord. Her bracelet and betrothal ring sparkled in the sunlight and Galadriel and Celeborn smiled at each other.

All eyes turned to the road as the Dúnedain escorted Aragorn to the Great Gates. Gandalf and Faramir stood ready to receive him and all bowed their heads as Aragorn came forward to accept the crown as King of Gondor and Arnor.

"You look radiant, Éowyn," Legolas whispered, his blue eyes staring down at her.

"And you look very handsome, my love," Éowyn replied, looking up at him. "Very desirable."

She smirked as he shook his head and squeezed her hand.

They all smiled as Faramir began the coronation ceremony and made the traditional proclamations. He handed the crown to Gandalf, who recited the verses as he placed the crown on Aragorn's head. Lord Elrond and his sons stepped forward and handed Aragorn the sceptre of Annuminas, the oldest symbol of Men for the Kingdom of Arnor. The newly crowned King Elessar was announced, and cheers went out from across the courtyard and spread up the levels of the White City.

The trumpets blared and the procession began the journey up to the Tower of Ecthelion, Aragorn and his retinue going first. The Elves would go last, with Arwen still hidden from view by her attendants.

When Aragorn and the following procession were well ahead of them, Legolas placed his hand at Éowyn's waist and gently motioned for her to move forward. The standard bearers who marched alongside them began to sing, and Éowyn realized that she and Legolas were in fact leading the Elven host up the levels of the Capital of Gondor. She swallowed nervously, then held her head high and held his arm firmly. "Legolas leads the Elves to bring Arwen to the King," she thought. "I am his bride, and I belong here next to him. It is as it should be."

Éowyn felt the gaze of thousands upon them as they walked slowly up the levels. Most wanted to get a glimpse of Arwen, who stood surrounded by her kin and was barely visible. Most Gondorians then turned their attention to the radiant couple who stood at the front of the host, many shocked to see the Princess of Rohan walking alongside the Elven Prince Legolas.

* * *

A choir of children began singing an ancient song of Gondor when they reached the Tower of Ecthelion. Éowyn stood patiently with Legolas, basking in the warmth of the sun and melodies ringing out across the field. When the choir finished, all eyes turned towards the Elves.

When they arrived at the steps before the Tower, Galadriel and Celeborn and Elrond and his sons took their places in behind Legolas and Éowyn. Aragorn came down the steps to greet them. Éowyn removed her hand from Legolas' arm as he stepped forward to greet the King. The two friends clasped arms and shoulders as warriors, and greeted each other in Sindarin. Éowyn noted how Aragorn seemed different to her now. With his crown and ceremonial armour, he looked regal, and not at all like the rugged ranger who had arrived at Edoras months ago. Her eyes wandered from the King to Legolas, strong and handsome, his Elven robes seeming to flow over the muscles of his chest and arms. Éowyn smiled. She had never had to make any choice between these two heroes, for Legolas had won her heart long before she knew. As she took in her betrothed standing before the King of Gondor, she smiled at her tremendous good fortune.

"Éowyn," Aragorn smiled, turning to her.

"Hail, King Elessar," Éowyn bowed her head.

"You look well pleased, White Lady," Aragorn said, bowing to her in return.

"I am where I belong, my King," Éowyn smiled, looking at Legolas.

They stood aside and Aragorn humbly greeted Galadriel and Celeborn, then Elrond and his sons. The song of the Elves stopped and two soldiers lifted the banners they were carrying, revealing Arwen standing behind them. She was a vision in an Elven gown of shimmering white, a jewelled circlet in her hair and gems seemingly woven into the fabric of her dress. Aragorn stepped forward and kissed her hand, before he was overcome at the sight of his beloved, who had been separated from him for so long, and took her into his arms, kissing her fully on the lips and twirling her around. Arwen's pure laugh of joy rang out across the field.

Éowyn and Legolas stood to the side with the Elves as the wedding ceremony took place. Éowyn smiled listening to the vows being exchanged, the blessings given and the rites performed. It was very similar to how a wedding ceremony would take place in Rohan, and she could not help but imagine her own wedding.

* * *

Following the coronation and wedding there was a great deal of mingling and socializing while the feast was prepared and the reception area made ready. The citizens of Gondor cheered and threw confetti as the newlywed King and Queen walked the field, greeting guests and waving to their people. Wine and drink were poured and Éowyn found herself toasting several times with her brother, the Fellowship and other dignitaries that she knew. When it was finally time to be seated for the reception, she felt warm and happy.

The meal was divine. Sitting with Legolas, Gimli and the Hobbits, Éowyn enjoyed their myriad tales. She also had to explain certain wedding customs and traditions as Dwarves and Halflings apparently had much different ceremonies. She and Legolas were called away on numerous occasions to visit with Prince Imrahil and Éomer and the head table, where Elrond, Galadriel and Celeborn were seated.

Éowyn finished her drink and looked around. They were seated under the stars now, night having fallen during their celebrations. The White Tree had grown and bloomed, just as Legolas had predicted. Lanterns and torches were hung amidst the large tables, and the sounds of merriment were everywhere. Music began and some of the torches were put out, and an eerie glow seemed to envelop the clearing where Aragorn and Arwen had their first dance. Éowyn smiled at the perfection of the scene.

"My Lady," a familiar voice called from behind her. "Would you do me the honour of this dance?"

She smiled as she looked up at Legolas, placing her arm in his and allowing him to escort her to the dance floor, where other couples had now joined the King and Queen.

She smiled and shivered slightly as his hand pressed against her back, his other holding her hand properly as they danced. She was not surprised that he was a very good dancer, gliding with her across the floor and holding her close to him.

"Éowyn, _meleth nin_," Legolas smiled. "What is the matter? You are shaking."

She smiled at him and shook her head. "It is nothing, my Lord. It is just that this is our first dance."

He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Tell me about the customs of weddings in Rohan," Legolas asked.

Perhaps she had drank too much, or perhaps she was simply filled with joy from the beautiful ceremony and reception of the wedding of Aragorn and Arwen, but for whatever reason, Éowyn told him about the different parts of the wedding ceremony among the Eorlingas. She realized she had been rambling and she stopped and looked up into his eyes, which were filled with mirth.

"And you wish for such a ceremony, White Lady?"

Éowyn swallowed nervously, looking at him. "Nay, my love. I wish to be thy wife, and whatever ceremony is used by the Elves shall be ours."

Legolas smiled at her and kissed her again. He pulled her close and whispered into her ear.

"Nay, my Lady. We shall be married at Edoras, before thy kin, and I shall proclaim to all across the Mark that I have taken you as my wife so that all of the Eorlingas will know it."

She smiled widely at him and kissed him, slightly more passionately than what was proper. The music came to an end and he escorted her off the floor. They rejoined their companions, who were laughing merrily. As the night danced on, numerous guests approached them and offered their well wishes. Lord and ladies of Gondor and Rohan, and Elves from Lórien who had known Legolas since he was a child all toasted to them. Éowyn was waiting for some sign of disappointment, or gossip, or an indication that anyone did not approve of their union. To her delight, none came.

* * *

"My friends, may we join you?"

"Hail King Elessar and Queen Arwen!" Merry called happily, raising his mug.

"Strider, tell us a story!" Sam said, drawing laughter from the others.

"I had forgotten that was thy name," Arwen said happily as she kissed Aragorn.

"I shall always be Strider to you, Sam, and I am glad for it," Aragorn nodded to the hobbit.

"A tale, my King," Éowyn said. "Something to continue the mirth and joy that caresses us this night in thy honour."

"Estel, let us tell Éowyn a story of her betrothed," Arwen teased and Éowyn clapped as Legolas rolled his eyes.

"I have a story about the Elf that the White Lady will surely enjoy," Gimli promised, his beard wet with drink.

"I do not know which of these tormentors will be more merciful. Between Aragorn, Arwen and Gimli, any of them could be cruel and teasing," Legolas said ruefully.

"We had just passed glorious days in the Golden Wood, Lady Éowyn," Gimli began and the Fellowship all nodded around the table. "Never would I admit that days in the great mallorn trees would rival any moment in the halls of my kin, but so peaceful and beautiful were those days as to live in memory everlasting."

"Well said!" Frodo called and Pippin and the other hobbits raised their mugs in salute.

"We set out along the Anduin, with sturdy boats and gifts from the Lady of Light that each of us still holds dear as prizes. Fast was our journey, for our spirits had been lightened, and with Aragorn, Legolas and noble Boromir at the oars, steady on we went."

"To Boromir," Aragorn nodded, raising his own goblet and looking to Faramir across the table.

"To Boromir," Faramir echoed and they all raised their glasses and mugs.

"Well, yes, the Anduin carried us far from Lórien and Moria, but every so often, your beloved Elf would look towards the shores, and sharp were his eyes, for we were being watched, and hunted, by a sinister force that we would know later only too well."

"The Uruk-hai of the White Hand," Aragorn said softly. "Saruman had dispatched them to stop us, and we had not encountered their ferocity as of yet."

"And as night fell, we carried on, fearful of approaching the shore in the dark with these monsters lurking in the shadows. So confident was King Aragorn in our route, that he drove us onward, and Boromir and Legolas stayed true to our leader's order."

"It was darker than the darkest night, my Lady," Merry added. "Pippin and I rode with Boromir, and we could not see our own hands, let alone the water ahead."

Éowyn watched in rapt attention, her eyes and those of Faramir, Arwen, and even some of the serving maids who were attending to them moving from one speaker of the Fellowship to another.

"That was when we heard it, a shrill cry that now many have heard, but few have survived," Gimli said, shaking his head. "The warning cry that you know well, White Lady, for you stood against it. It was a fell beast, and it hunted us in the dark."

Éowyn and Arwen gasped and Faramir shook his head. Even those who had lived through the journey themselves looked grim at the recollection.

"It kept screaming at us, and we could feel its voice even in our very bones," Frodo said. "And we could not see it, which only made its terror all the more real."

"Aragorn called to Legolas in the Elvish tongue," Gimli said. "And they spoke to each other for several moments, then…" Gimli went quiet.

"Then they laughed," Merry said with a smile.

The table laughed at this development and Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other and smirked.

"And what was the cause of this joke between you when evil was following thy boats?" Arwen asked incredulously.

"I asked Legolas if he could see the beast," Aragorn said to her.

"And what was your answer my Lord?" Éowyn asked.

"I told him that I could not see the fell beast, but it was in the sky somewhere," Legolas shrugged.

"And I replied that such a brilliant observation would make it much easier to kill it," Aragron shook his head with a smile.

"Well, then suddenly," Gimli continued.

"Wait, Gimli. Legolas, tell us all what you told me in reply first," Aragorn teased.

Legolas shook his head at the King. "I said I did not need to see the beast to kill it."

"Such confidence!" Éowyn laughed.

"As I say, suddenly, Legolas handed the oar to me. Now, Dwarves do not row boats! But he handed me the oar and raised up out of the boat. I thought we would tip over for a moment, but the Elven boat stayed straight and true."

"We could barely see Legolas draw back his bow, and we never saw the flight of the arrow," Pippin said.

"He stood tall his bow drawn and the arrow still on his fingers, and when the beast cried out once more, it was its last sound," Merry replied.

"The shot was true, and the beast dropped out of the sky, crashing down in the forest behind us. We like to think that it took down some Orcs with it, so Legolas killed several monsters with a single shot," Aragorn smiled.

"Many speak of the skill of the Elves with the longbow," Arwen said knowingly. "But Prince Legolas is far beyond even those of our realm. His is a talent for the Ages."

"I was glad to have eased our way down the river," Legolas said quietly.

Éowyn touched his cheek and kissed him tenderly. "A very impressive tale indeed, my Lord."

They celebrated and caroused long into the night with their friends, the fires all around them crackling and flickering merrily under the pale glow of the moonlight.

* * *

"Éowyn!" Legolas cried out as she continued to lave his hard length with her tongue. She smiled at his reaction before taking him back into her mouth. His hands caressed her hair and neck, allowing her to control the speed.

"Éowyn! Stop!" he gasped.

"No, my love," Éowyn whispered as she stroked him. "I will not stop until you give me thy release."

Legolas groaned and pushed her off of him. Éowyn looked up at him with a mix of confusion and anger.

"Legolas!"

He smiled, rising from the bed. "I am sorry, my Lady, but there is not enough time to finish what you have started." He smiled mischievously at her as he picked up her robe and handed it to her. "Thy brother approaches."

A firm knock sounded from the foyer and Éowyn leapt from the bed in surprise. She quickly tied her robe around her. She looked around and realized Legolas had already disappeared into the bathing room. "Elven speed," she muttered as she answered the door.

Éomer kissed her on the cheek as he walked inside the entrance room. "Did I wake you?"

"No," Éowyn replied, hiding her blush as she closed the door behind him. "What brings you here? Legolas is bathing," she said absentmindedly.

"We must make plans to go back to Edoras. I intend to ride out at the end of this week."

"That is wise," Éowyn admitted. Now that Aragorn had been crowned, there was no reason for them to stay at Minas Tirith. They needed to make plans for the funeral of their uncle, and for Éomer's own coronation. They also did not know what condition Edoras was in, both of them having not been there for months.

"We shall leave the King's body here. There will be a proper procession once we have made Meduseld and the barrows ready for him.

"So you will return for him?" she asked.

"Aye."

"If you shall ride back to Gondor in several weeks' time, then I shall ask Legolas to stay here. He can come to Edoras in the procession," she declared.

"You would not want him at thy side?"

Éowyn sighed. "Perhaps I am taking up too much of his time. He may wish to spend the next weeks with Gimli and the Fellowship, rather than sitting in the Golden Hall with nothing to do and all eyes upon him."

"I do not think he will agree to such a plan. I will leave it to thee, sister. We ride in two days."

"Yes, my King," Éowyn said teasingly. Éomer frowned at her. "Yes, brother," she smiled.

Éomer nodded and left.

Éowyn closed the door behind him, then squealed as she turned and Legolas picked her up in his embrace, squeezing her close to him and kissing her neck.

"Legolas!"

Legolas grinned wickedly against her skin. "You would go back to Edoras and leave me behind, my Lady? That would be cruel punishment indeed."

"Legolas," she gasped. "It's just that I will be very busy preparing for the funeral and I would think you would want to remain here and enjoy the company of thy Fellowship."

"And you could go weeks without me?" he teased.

"No, but I do not want you to be bored. I will not be able to pay you the attention you deserve at Meduseld. I will be very busy."

"You do not need to entertain me, Shieldmaiden. But I will not be separated from thee. If you ride to Rohan with thy brother two days hence, I shall ride with you."

He carried her to through to the bed, kissing her neck and cheek.

"Do you need reminding of what you will be without if you leave me behind?" Legoals whispered.

He set her down on the bed and Éowyn opened her arms in invitation.

"Convince me, my love. I am feeling very stubborn," she smirked up at him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously:**

**Minas Tirith, Gondor, Third Age, Lothron, 3019**

Legolas grinned wickedly against her skin. "You would go back to Edoras and leave me behind, my Lady? That would be cruel punishment indeed."

"Legolas," she gasped. "It's just that I will be very busy preparing for the funeral and I would think you would want to remain here and enjoy the company of thy Fellowship."

"And you could go weeks without me?" he teased.

"No, but I do not want you to be bored. I will not be able to pay you the attention you deserve at Meduseld. I will be very busy."

"You do not need to entertain me, Shieldmaiden. But I will not be separated from thee. If you ride to Rohan with thy brother two days hence, I shall ride with you."

He carried her to through to the bed, kissing her neck and cheek.

"Do you need reminding of what you will be without if you leave me behind?" Legoals whispered.

He set her down on the bed and Éowyn opened her arms in invitation.

"Convince me, my love. I am feeling very stubborn," she smirked up at him.

**Chapter 9:**

**Minas Tirith, Gondor, Third Age, Lothron, 3019**

Following the Royal Wedding, Aragorn spent each day in the Hall of the Kings with Queen Arwen by his side. Many embassies from across the land paid him visit and he pronounced his judgments and received the sworn allegiances of the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth. Strange it was for some to see a King on the throne of Gondor once again, with an Elven Queen by his side no less, but Aragorn was as he always was – firm, fair, steady and kind. While the ranger who sat unnoticed in the shadows always was in the back of his thoughts, those who saw him in these early days of his rule were convinced of one affirming fact – he was meant to be King.

King Elessar, as he was named, last received Éomer and Éowyn and the delegation from Rohan, with Legolas standing among them. Their meeting was one of friends, rather than of Kings, and there was much levity and love between them. Arwen ordered ceremonial goblets to be filled with wine and brought forward. She and Éowyn passed them to the Kings to drink to each other. With much glee and pride, Aragorn renewed the Gift of Cirion and Éomer the Oath of Eorl, and witnesses would testify that it seemed as though a glimpse of the days of Eorl the Young had come forward, when Rohan and Gondor were not mere allies, but two halves of a great Kingdom of Men.

Aragorn pledged that he would join the escort of King Théoden and travel back to Edoras once Éomer returned to collect him. Éomer was grateful for this courtesy paid to Rohan and Legolas assured him that King Elessar and his retinue would not be the only guests to follow the Eorlingas back to Rohan for the funeral.

* * *

At the end of the week, as Éomer ordered, the legion of Eorlingas left the White City. Legolas bid goodbye to the Fellowship, assuring them he would return shortly with Éomer and Éowyn. As the Kings said their farewells, the Queen pulled her Prince aside. Their eyes met, their lips remaining closed.

"Well?" Legolas smirked at Arwen.

"Are you asking if I approve of her?" she smiled back.

"I would hope that I would not need to ask," Legolas replied.

"She is strong," Arwen nodded. "And she must be far more patient than I am to put up with you."

Legolas laughed and bowed gratefully to the Queen.

"I shall return in several weeks, _Queen_ Arwen."

"I shall await the sound of thy horse at the Gate," Arwen smiled, caressing his face.

The Host of Rohan left to the sound of cheers and applause from the levels of Minas Tirith, for the Rohirrim had come to their aid, and none in Gondor would forget such bravery or kindness. Their courage was preserved in history for all to know and revere in Ages to come. The Ride of the Rohirrim would be those most rare of tales – legends that were more spectacular for their truth.

**Rohan, Third Age, Lothron, 3019**

Éowyn should not have worried that her intended would be bored on the ride back to Edoras. The journey itself proved to be far more adventurous than anyone expected. Éomer had brought all of the Eorlingas who had remained at Minas Tirith for the coronation of King Elessar back with them. As such, they were a legion three thousand strong that followed the Great West Road to Rohan.

The pace was brisk and Legolas was glad for it. He knew Éowyn was eager to return to her homeland. His senses remained keen, his Elven sight moving from the horizon, then to the hills and finally through the bordering forests, searching out any sign of dark coloured birds, movements in the shadows that did not belong, or scouts spying on them. Although the Dark Lord had fallen, there remained evil in the world, and while no one would dare oppose three thousand armed riders in daylight, they were still vulnerable when they made camp.

Sitting around the fire with Éomer and some of his men, Legolas laughed and traded stories with them. He found the Eorlingas intriguing. They cared for horses even more than the Elves did, and their skill with a bow, particularly when mounted, endeared them to him. Éomer found himself liking Legolas even more now that he had days and nights to speak with him and hear his thoughts. He did not see him as an Elf, but as a warrior, and a worthy mate for his sister. There was no political advantage to Rohan from their union, at least not that Éomer could see at the moment, but his sister was happy, and how could Rohan not benefit from that?

"My sister counselled me to ask thee about a particular story from thy childhood, brother," Éomer smiled.

"Truly?" Legolas said carefully, the eyes of Éomer's Marshals and attendants watching him.

"Aye. Something to do with a cat, she said," Éomer shrugged his shoulders in question.

Legolas hesitated, searching his mind for some excuse to spare him from having to repeat that tale to the King of Rohan.

A delicate hand on Legolas' shoulder announced Éowyn's arrival, and she sat down beside him and smiled at the camaraderie of the men with Legolas.

"Should I be concerned?" Éowyn teased. "It appears the King of Rohan seeks to recruit my Lord as one of his Marshals?"

Éomer smiled at her and motioned for one of his men to give her a drink. "Nay, sister. I am merely enjoying the company of my future brother-in-law. Master Elf has a tongue to match his bow. The House of Eorl shall greatly benefit from thy presence, Legolas."

Legolas nodded and raised his cup to Éomer in thanks. "The honour shall be mine, Éomer-King."

"What is that, sister? It appears the White Lady has a new weapon." Éomer's eyes widened as he glanced at her and he smiled.

Éowyn smiled back and drew her Elven sword from its scabbard tied to her hip. "It is a gift, from Legolas," she beamed as she held it in the firelight. "It is lighter than my other blades, and I find it to be very lethal indeed."

"Lord Elrond did us the honour of bringing it to Minas Tirith," Legolas added. "It is called _Stormshatter_. The blade was made in Rivendell. It glows blue at the presence of Orcs."

"Like Sting, the blade of the Ringbearer," Éomer noted. Legolas nodded.

"Careful, Legolas," Éomer teased. "To arm my sister is to require that you always remain on her good side, lest you feel the business end of such a gift."

Legolas nodded and smiled at Éowyn. "I shall abide by that condition, Éomer-King."

Éowyn leaned over and kissed him lightly, despite the teasing calls of the riders around them.

Legolas broke away from her kiss and looked back towards the forest.

"Legolas?" Éowyn asked, seeing his face frown in concentration.

"Where are the horses?" Legolas asked quietly as he continued to look behind them at the forest.

"There is a grazing clearing just past the trees," one of the riders confirmed.

"They are in danger," Legolas said as he rose and pulled his bow from his back.

Éomer raised his hand and the Marshals and attendants leapt to their feet.

"They will smell you if you approach directly," Legolas continued. "Send men to the east and come around the tree line to flank them. I will cover from above. They will not pick up my scent so easily."

Éomer turned to three of his men and nodded.

"Éowyn," Legolas whispered, turning to her. "Stay with the King and approach from the west. Your sword will tell you when the Orcs are near."

He took off without another word, and the Rohirrim went off in different directions. As Éomer and Éowyn ran quietly towards the forest with ten men, Éomer looked over at her.

"I suppose it would be a waste of breath to ask you to stay in camp?"

"It would," she hissed back at him, seeing him roll his eyes in the dark.

* * *

Two young grooms were lying dead on the forest floor, their chests cut open. The Orcs were rounding up the horses, snarling at them as they neighed and kicked. Arod, Windfola and other horses were not kept here, but in all two dozen mounts were being corralled by the twelve Orcs.

Balancing himself on a branch above the clearing, Legolas raised his bow and fit an arrow to the string. Éomer's men were approaching and the Orcs would find their scent soon enough. Once the horses were spooked, chaos would reign and he could not be sure of a clean kill amidst the commotion. He would have to be fast.

"Wait!" An Orc called out. "I smell something."

Legolas loosed the first arrow and fired four more before the horses began kicking and bucking against their captors. The Rohirrim yelled as they entered the fray and Legolas had to jump from one branch to another for a better angle. The horses were loose now and Legolas could not fire without possibly hitting an ally or an animal. He placed his bow back across his chest and ran through the trees, circling towards Éowyn's position.

She had felt pride in watching the five Orcs fall as they ran forward, knowing it was Legolas who had killed them. She had little time for thought as she drew Stormshatter and its blue blade flew through the air as she engaged an Orc. Éomer was locked with another nearly a head taller than him, and the clatter of swords and shields rang out. While the Eorlingas had the advantage in numbers, the Orcs were larger and well armed. The twenty riders were soon reduced to fifteen, with seven Orcs still standing.

Legolas dropped down to the forest floor, driving one of his knives into the skull of an Orc who was about to gut one of Éomer's men. In close quarters, he had to be careful in parrying the sword strikes with his knives. He moved quickly through the throng, stabbing another Orc before moving closer to Éowyn's side. She had driven her blade through the armour of another Orc, and easily turned to slice another through the arm. Screaming, the Orc barrelled into her, trying to tackle her to the ground as blood poured from his severed limb. Éowyn could not disengage her sword to deliver the killing blow and she was driven back on her heels as the larger beast leaned into her. Legolas leapt forward and grabbed the Orc by the shoulder, pulling him back and allowing Éowyn room to step away. She yelled as she thrust her blade into the Orc's chest and pulled upward, slicing clean through the shoulder. Legolas released the body as it crumpled to the floor and bowed to her.

"Well struck, Shieldmaiden."

They both looked across the field and the horses were being rounded up by the remaining Rohirrim. Éomer came over to them, nodding and sheathing his sword.

"A rather desperate raiding party, but losing seven men does not sit well with me. We shall need to hold the horses closer to camp. Come, we'll burn this lot and return," he ordered.

They piled the bodies and burned them, Éowyn taking particular pleasure in lighting the pyre as her brother handed her the torch. The men were cheering and there was merriment in the camp as they celebrated the victory and honoured the dead. As Éowyn drank, she remarked thoughtfully that her blood was not coursing through her following the battle. She had been proud of herself of course. She had killed three Orcs with her own brother as witness, but she was more relieved that the horses had been saved than anything else.

"There is glory beyond that won in battle," she thought to herself, remembering Legolas' words to her back in the Golden Hall months ago.

She thought of her fiancé then, and looked around, realizing he was not carousing with the men around her brother. Smiling to herself, she finished her drink and rose.

"Sister!" Éomer called. "Will you not stay? You fought well this evening and you deserve to share in the accolades."

"Nay, my King," Éowyn smiled back at him. "I fought for the protection of our horses and kin, not for glory. Good night."

She found Legolas where she expected him to be, in view of camp but in the border of the trees. He was holding on to a low branch rather comically and pulling himself up by his arms before lowering himself down and pulling himself up again. She shook her head at the sight.

"My Lord?" she smiled.

Legolas caught her eye and dropped to the floor, his feet making no sound but the move seeming altogether powerful and aggressive to her. She shivered as he approached.

"Why are you not celebrating with thy kin, Éowyn? You have shown thy brother the true face of thy ferocity this night, and I am glad for thee."

She pulled him into her embrace. "I belong at thy side, my love. We have all fought well, but it was thee who killed the most Orcs, and I know you are still living the battle. You are thinking of the thrill of the hunt and the kills you have made tonight, are you not?"

Legolas swallowed and nodded, his hands were shaking against her hips. "Aye, Éowyn."

"What were you doing?"

"Exercises. They help me to drain some of the strength and excitement from my body, so I may calm and relax enough to forget the lust of battle."

"If you wish to exhaust yourself, I can think of far more appealing ways to accomplish such a task my Lord," she smiled lasciviously and pushed herself against him.

"Éowyn!" Legolas groaned as she cupped him through his leggings, bringing her lips to his throat and licking his skin.

"Make love to me tonight, Legolas. Take me here, among the stars and trees," she whispered to him. "Sate thy lust, my Lord."

He growled at her and, with Elven speed that left her gasping for breath, pushed her several paces back into the forest until her back hit hard against a tree. She moaned as his fingers deftly pulled at her dress, and before she realized it they were both naked. He turned her around and she braced her hands against the tree as he thrust into her from behind. She cried out as he went faster, each motion hilting himself deep inside of her. Her hand travelled back around his neck, pulling him closer to her as she felt her release building.

"Yes, Legolas," she gasped.

His arms wrapped around her, his chest against her back and his hips firm against her backside. The stars were above them, and the forest was around them, and Éowyn felt strangely as though she were outside of herself as their passion rose. Her beloved Elf was strong and powerful against her body, and she felt primal and liberated, her title and duty and expectations set free. They were merely Éowyn and Legolas, lovers and betrothed, and as she peaked, arching her back and crying out his name, she felt more alive than she had galloping across the Fields of the Pelennor.

"Éowyn," Legolas whispered into her hair, his breathing short and sharp as he thrust a final time inside of her before his essence filled her and she whimpered as another wave sent her floating. He pulled her gently away from the tree she was braced against and sat down in the soft grass, sitting her in his lap and stroking her back and hair.

"Do you feel better now, Legolas?" she teased.

"I shall sleep quite soundly this evening, now," he smiled, kissing her forehead.

Legolas groaned suddenly as Éowyn reached down and grasped his length, feeling it grow firm at her touch.

"Nay, my Lord," she snarled, licking his neck. "You shall not be granted rest until I deem it is time."

She pushed him on to his back and smiled wickedly down at him.

**Edoras, Rohan, Third Age, Lothron, 3019**

They reached Edoras days later without further incident. When they arrived at the Capital, there were cries and cheers and the road to Meduseld was lined with grateful crowds to greet them. Éomer was the King now and his people welcomed him and Éowyn home after many long months away. Stewards and attendants whisked them to the Golden Hall and Legolas followed, smiling at the behaviour.

Éowyn was not exaggerating when she told Legolas how busy she would be. They were barely seated in the Golden Hall before dozens of stewards and attendants approached her and Éomer, each with some urgent business to deal with. Legolas stepped back and to the side, content to merely observe from the background as the commotion of Court picked up. He was pleasantly surprised to see the two of them handle each request with a practised ease and a regal bearing. While Legolas regretted Éowyn's dark days when she had to care for the bewitched King Théoden, it had clearly prepared her and her brother for the everyday minutiae of rule. No one questioned her authority or her opinion. She was the White Lady of Rohan, and her cold gaze and firm voice demanded respect.

Legolas remained observant, wanting to better understand her realm and the customs of the Eorlingas. These Men were very different from the courtiers of his Ada's realm, who used smiles and honeyed words to accomplish their goals. The Eorlingas preferred displays of strength and cunning, and it was impressive to see Éomer and Éowyn wade through the strange illusions presented to them to reach the crux of each issue put before them.

After several hours, Legolas silently left the Golden Hall. He had seen enough of the administration for now and he would wait for Éowyn to be finished with her tasks.

He returned to her chambers and had her maids retrieve food and drink. He expected she would come and find him at some point later in the day, and he also expected she would not eat all through her commitments either.

As Legolas lay back on her bed, he smiled as he looked out the window. There was an assumption that Elves always needed to be outdoors, as if they could not survive it they did not live amongst the trees. While this was true to a point, he had been raised in his Ada's Kingdom, which was actually below ground in vast underground halls built by Thranduil under Greenwood. He was entirely comfortable amidst the wood and stone of Edoras, particularly since there were fewer levels here than at Minas Tirith.

* * *

When Legolas opened his eyes later, he realized that he had been dozing. A fire was lit in the hearth, as a cool wind swept across Rohan even in the summer. The sunlight of the day was no longer falling through the window, replaced with the glow of dusk. Legolas realized as his eyes widened that his shirt, boots and leggings were lying on the floor next to the bed, even though he did not recall having removed them. His eyes then closed as he felt an exquisite warmth enveloping him, and he groaned before opening his eyes to take in the long mane of blonde hair between his thighs.

"Éowyn!" Legolas cried as her mouth and tongue ravished him. His hips bucked against her and she moaned around him, her hands fondling him and stroking his thigh. She was relentless and bated away his feeble attempts to stop her. Eventually, he lost himself in the pleasure she granted him and he could not stop himself from giving her his release.

"Good evening, my Lord," she said teasingly, rising above him and smirking.

"Good evening," he gasped. "That was rather incredible."

"I am pleased," she smiled, sitting up and taking a sip from the cup that Legolas handed her from the nightstand. He looked over and saw that the food he had ordered earlier had been partially eaten already. She picked up a berry from the tray and fed it to him.

"I arrived at my chambers after a tiring day of dealing with innumerable details and insufferable courtiers to find my beloved very handsomely lying on my bed."

"I must have been napping," he smiled.

"Indeed," she nodded. "I had a bit of the food that you so thoughtfully had brought here, and," her voice dropped to a husky seductive whisper, "I took off all of my clothes and then feasted on the sweetest of desserts."

They kissed and he ran a hand along her back. She kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear. "My duties are done for the evening and Éomer has released me. What is thy desire, my Lord?"

"Right now, Éowyn," Legolas whispered back. "I desperately need...a bath."

Éowyn laughed and rose from the bed, pulling on his arm. She shrieked in glee as he picked her up off the floor and carried her with Elven speed into the bathing room.

**Edoras, Rohan, Third Age, Nórui, 3019**

Her betrothal ring did not go unnoticed among her people. They had seen her bracelet before, as Legolas had given it to her at Edoras. The betrothal ring was new to them, and in the light of summer, it sparkled on her finger. Even as she went about her duties and tasks, dealing with the serious and sad affair of organizing her uncle's funeral and restoring order to the Capital, she would catch those around her glancing at it. A small smile would come to her lips in her private moments. 'Yes, I am spoken for,' she thought happily. 'I am spoken for and my Lord has not only lifted me from Shadow, but carried me to new heights far above the dreary life I once led.'

Legolas found her down by the barrows, directing the workers to prepare the tomb for King Théoden. He stood back and left her to her task. He approached when he saw her pause, looking at the tomb of Théodred and shaking her head. She felt his hand at her waist. She did not need to look back to know who had come to her. When she was at her weakest, he always came to her.

"You miss him, my Lady. It is normal to miss those we love," he whispered and she fell back against him, allowing him to take her into his arms despite the workers all around them.

"I am glad that the King will see his son once more, and that they will be reunited. Uncle always did lament the untimely passing of Théodred. He will be pleased, I think, to be back with him among his ancestors," Éowyn said.

She gave final instructions to the workers and Legolas took that as his cue to escort her back through the gates and into Edoras.

They sat on the stone promontory outside the Golden Hall, just as they had done months ago in the earliest days of their acquaintance. He could hold her now without reservation, and she welcomed his arms around her, particularly at this time.

"What becomes of us, my love?" she asked him quietly.

He kissed her head tenderly. "I do not know, Éowyn. But we are together now, and I would enjoy each and every moment, be they measured in days or decades."

**Minas Tirith, Gondor, Third Age, Nórui, 3019**

A smaller force of 200 riders left Edoras for Minas Tirith, with Éomer and his Marshals and attendants in the front with Éowyn and Legolas. They were all in some way glad to be out on the plains once more, the bureaucracy of ruling was tedious, and weighed on Éowyn as much as on her brother. She was very familiar with the ways of Court in Rohan, and it required that she be seen, but seldom heard. She advised her brother in private, and did nothing to usurp his authority, lest he be seen as weak by others. Éomer was glad for her assistance, and she loved him for it, but it was exhausting to maintain the false pretences and traditional pleasantries of Court.

Their pace along the Great West Road was brisk. Éowyn explained to Legolas that the speed of the procession would be much slower. Théoden would be carried in a golden bier that was being built in Minas Tirith, and it would take weeks to reach Edoras.

Legolas informed her that an Elven delegation would accompany Théoden to Edoras. Out of respect for both the role the Eorlingas had played in the War of the Ring, and in no small part as a tribute to Éowyn now that she was betrothed to the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen, Lord Elrond and his sons and Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn would make the trip. Éowyn and Éomer were honoured by the gesture.

There were no incidents along the road and they reached the White City as scheduled. Éowyn and Legolas went in search of the rest of the Fellowship and were welcomed warmly by them. The Halflings and Gimli would also be riding to Edoras, and Éowyn took Merry to visit Éomer, as he would be riding along on the golden bier with the shield and sword of King Théoden.

"So, Prince of Eryn Lasgalen," Aragorn smiled. "How was thy stay at Meduseld?"

"It was pleasant, King Elessar," Legolas replied. "The Golden Hall has been made ready in all its glory and the Capital no longer appears as though it were touched by War. The people are sad of course, but I am told there will be much revelry in tribute to the King."

"Aye," Arwen agreed. "The funeral shall be a sombre time of course, but Men give stirring tributes to their Kings who have passed."

"The coronation of King Éomer shall follow the funeral. There will be much celebration in Edoras. You will feel right at home, Gimli," Legolas smiled.

"Aye. We shall see which of the Rohirrim are as skilled at drinking as they are at riding," Gimli grunted.

They laughed and talked well into dinner when Éowyn, Éomer and Merry rejoined them. Legolas was glad for the company. He knew that Éowyn would be feeling a mixture of emotions in the coming days, and he was happy to see her smile for now.

"Legolas," Arwen called, taking his arm as they stood off to the side of the hall. "There has still been no word from King Thranduil?"

"None," Legolas shook his head. "He knows of our victory at the Black Gate, the coronation and thy wedding. I have sent word to him regarding Éowyn, but as there is no wedding date set as of yet, I have not said anything further."

Arwen smiled at him in understanding. "You honestly do not care about what he says?"

Legolas sighed, then looked over at Éowyn laughing with her brother and the Hobbits and turned to Arwen mischievously. "I have all that I desire, whether Ada would approve or not."

"Independent through and through," Arwen smiled, squeezing his arm.

When they retired to their chambers, Legolas helped Éowyn bathe, singing softly to her and caressing her soothingly. She allowed his voice to relax her tired body and when he dried her off and lifted her naked in his arms, she did not protest as he carried her to bed. Feeling the soft blankets around her, she lay against his shoulder.

"I am sorry, my love," she whispered. "Please give me a moment to rest and I will be able to make love to you."

"Nay, Éowyn," Legolas answered softly. "It is time for you to rest. Tomorrow will be a very difficult day and the beginning of a long ride. I know thy thoughts are where they should be, with thy uncle. Sleep, White Lady. I will not leave thy side."

"Thank you, my Lord," Éowyn said softly as she wrapped her arms around him. Sleep overtook her as the soft music of his voice drowned out her worries for a few hours more.

* * *

Legolas sat patiently. He whispered to Arod in Sindarin as the horse stomped its hoof. The horses were growing restless as the Rohirrim were making final preparations to leave Minas Tirith. Next to him on a smaller horse, Gimli had almost fallen asleep, the only thing keeping him astride his mount was Pippin holding him steady.

Legolas had been separated from Éowyn when they came down and joined the procession. She went to the front to join her brother and Legolas stayed to the back. He now looked past the dozens of armoured riders before him and saw her pale face at the front of the host.

Never had a King of the Mark been blessed with such an escort as this. Aragorn and Éomer had gone down to the tombs below Minas Tirith and brought Théoden's body out through the City on a golden bier. All through the Capital there were respectful bows and prayers, as Théoden was much loved in Gondor for honouring the Oath of Eorl in one of their darkest times.

Delegations of Elves, Eorlingas and Gondorians stood in the procession, waiting for Éomer's order to leave. Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth and Prince Faramir of Ithilien stood at the head of a group of captains and knights, all undertaking the two-week journey to Rohan to honour the ally of Gondor.

Éowyn sat stoic on Windfola. She had been crying most of the morning. The golden bier holding the body of King Théoden was ornate and beautiful, but upon seeing it, she had shed tears once more. She gazed straight ahead, through the open Great Gate and out to the Rammas Echor and the Great West Road beyond. Éomer was equally quiet beside her. Finally, Éomer nodded to her and Éowyn raised her sword. Horns sounded from down the column and the Eorlingas slowly moved forward. Legolas kept Arod reined in as the Rohirrim passed them, together with the carriage of King Théoden with Merry and Gandalf sitting atop it. Legolas patted Arod's neck and the great horse stepped forward, coming alongside Aragorn, Arwen, Galadriel, Celebron, Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan and their retinue.

"How is Lady Éowyn?" Arwen asked.

"She is looking forward to going back to Edoras," Legolas answered. "But she is not looking forward to the funeral of her uncle."

"King Théoden belongs among the great of the Rohirrim and he shall be buried at Edoras. It is fitting," Galadriel commented.

"It shall be a feast for the ages in Rohan," Elladan said.

"Men tend to place great ceremony on passing from Arda," Elrohir noted.

"Do not worry, Elrohir," Arwen smiled at Aragorn. "We will not mark thy passing at all."

"King Elessar," Elrohir retorted. "Please muzzle thy wife. A Queen is meant to look pretty, not to speak when not spoken to."

Elrohir yelped as their father swatted him across the back of the head. "Ada!"

"You ride in Gondor, Elrohir," Elrond smiled. "While in these lands, Queen Arwen demands your obedience."

Elladan laughed heartily. "Perhaps a few days in the gallows at Minas Tirith will teach you some manners, brother."

"Or cleaning the privies," Legolas said.

Elrohir shook his head.

"I am very much going to enjoy being Queen of Gondor," Arwen laughed, reaching across and squeezing Aragorn's hand.

"We approach the Great West Road," Legolas called out. "Let us speak silently, or not at all, until the Rohirrim camp. Let them not think us disrespectful."

Celeborn smiled and Galadriel nodded to the rest of the Elven host. They rode quietly the rest of the way in the back of the procession, Arwen and her brothers teasing each other as their thoughts passed back and forth.

* * *

The going was very slow. The carriage was not designed for speed, and Éomer maintained a deliberate cadence. By midday, they camped and had barely gotten out of sight of the White Tower.

"Go, Legolas," Galadriel implored him. "Thy Lady needs thee."

He nodded and sought out Éowyn. He did not speak to her as she was busy sorting out details with several of the attendants. He stood quietly by. She looked distressed from time to time, but as was her way, she threw herself into her tasks so as to be too busy to let her emotions get the best of her.

"I am thirsty," she thought suddenly, her throat dry. "I need…"

An arm reached out to her with a cup of water. Looking up, she smiled at her betrothed and took the cup gratefully. She sipped it and looked back at him.

"Thank you, my love."

Legolas nodded. Before he could speak, another attendant called to her from across the camp. "Wait. Finish thy drink first," Legolas directed her. She smiled at him and finished the cup before handing it back to him. She walked across the camp to where she was needed, Legolas shadowing her at a respectable distance.

* * *

By the time they camped for the night, they had made hardly any progress along the Great West Road. Legolas continued to attend to Éowyn, although she could barely sit still at any given moment. She had eaten her dinner with Éomer, discussing plans for the funeral with his attendants. Legolas had eaten with Gimli and the rest of the Fellowship, before he bid them good night and went to prepare Éowyn's tent. She did not arrive for several hours, finding him standing outside looking up at the stars.

"My Lord," she bowed. Before she could say anything he took her arm and ushered her inside. He bid her to stay quiet as he helped her change out of her riding clothes and eased her into bed. Though her mind was racing with myriad tasks that needed to be done first thing in the morning, Éowyn was exhausted. Legolas tucked the light blankets over her and rose to leave.

"Legolas? Where are you going?" She sat up and looked at him.

"You need sleep, Éowyn," Legolas smiled down at her. "I do not want to keep you up. I do not need sleep. I can go sit with Gimli for a while."

"What I need is to lie in thy arms," Éowyn smiled, reaching out her hand for him. He smiled and came back to bed. Éowyn rested her head against his chest.

"My Lord, my mind is filled with loud voices reminding me constantly of all that needs to be carried out. For this night, can you please silence them for me?"

Legolas turned towards her and nodded. He framed her face with his hands and kissed her softly, his lips playing across hers. He held her gaze and whispered to her.

"I have you, Éowyn. I love you. I shall not leave you."

**Drúadan Forest Rohan, Third Age, Nórui, 3019**

The procession rode for 15 days before coming to the green fields of Rohan. Along the way, they stopped in the Drúadan Forest under Amon Dîn and were welcomed by the sounds of drums, though no living thing could be seen. The Rohirrim looked all about in wonder, but Legolas and his kin smiled and calmed them.

"The Drúedain watch us," Legolas said to Éowyn. "They wish to pay tribute to King Théoden and to King Elessar."

The trumpets were sounded in reply and Aragorn dismounted. Ghân-buri-Ghân emerged from the forest with two of his kin and they greeted Aragorn and Éomer warmly.

"Théoden King was a great King," Ghân said to Éomer. "He drove away dark with bright iron."

Ghân turned to Aragorn and bowed his head. "Now men of stonehouses have King. He will not let the dark come back."

Aragorn returned his gesture. "I bless thee, Ghân-buri-Ghân, and all of thy kin. You have done Gondor and Rohan a great service, and the Forest shall be thy own, so that no man should ever enter it without thy leave."

The drums sounded again and the Drúedain bowed to Lady Galadriel and the delegation of Elves who stood to the side of Aragorn. Much pleased they were to be in the presence of the Eldar. As his kin took their leave, Ghân turned to Legolas and Éowyn and looked upon them curiously. He smiled wide as he saw Éowyn's cloak, pinned together about her shoulders with the leaf brooch of Lórien given to her by Legolas.

"The thin rider," Ghân smiled, bowing to Éowyn. "It was this Lady's blessing by the Eldar that spared the Riders that day," he said. "For we would not have helped thee had it not been for her being among you."

Ghân bowed to Legolas, Éowyn and Galadriel in turn and disappeared into the forest. The procession remounted and resumed their journey. Éowyn and Legolas fell into stride with Éomer. For several paces, they both looked at her in amusement.

"What?" she asked.

"It appears, Éomer-King," Legolas teased. "That I should move to confirm the pledge of thy sister with utmost haste. I may have rivals of which I knew not."

Éomer laughed and Éowyn blushed and they rode on. Edoras was three days away.

**Edoras, Rohan, Third Age, Cerveth, 3019**

Legolas brought Arod to a slow trot, coming beside Windfola and matching the horse's pace. Staring straight ahead, Legolas rode in calm silence. Éowyn would be very emotional over the coming days and she would have many responsibilities. He did not want to distract her or interfere with her duties. He would perhaps be better off staying with Gimli or the twins, keeping out of her way, he thought.

"I will stand aside at the funeral and stay away until she has finished with her tasks, and if she sends for me, I will be there. Otherwise I will stay with Lord Elrond and his retinue, better with the other Elves than awkwardly trying to fit in amongst-"

"My love," Éowyn's voice was soft as her hand reached out and grasped his arm.

Legolas was startled from his thoughts and looked at her. She looked tired, but there was a smile on her lips.

"When we reach Meduseld, final preparations will begin for the funeral. There will be a small dinner with our guests, but mostly everyone will be left to themselves until the funeral tomorrow."

Legolas nodded, not wanting to ask the dozens of questions that filled his mind.

"I will need to bathe after this long ride," Éowyn said quietly. "And, I will need to be comforted," she looked up at him before shifting her gaze ahead to the road.

Legolas' eyes widened. "I am yours to command, White Lady of Rohan," Legolas bowed his head, then looked up into the distance. Éowyn smirked before resuming her neutral gaze.

* * *

Théoden, son of Thengel was laid to rest in the eighth burial mound on the eastern side of the Barrowfield, next to the mound of Théodred, his son. All of Edoras and mourners from across the Mark came to bid him farewell. Riders dressed in ceremonial armour of the House of Eorl rode around the barrow, flying the flag of Rohan. Gleowine, the King's minstrel began to sing, and the riders accompanied him. It was a mournful song, written for Théoden, and the Rohirrim allowed their tears to fall unchecked.

The women wept, and many of the riders looked grim, some allowing their tears to fall, for Théoden was much beloved and there was no shame in Men crying at the loss of their liege.

The emotion from such a hardy people moved all of the guests, even those who did not understand the song sung in Rohirric or had not known Théoden in life. Arwen cried quietly, and Merry wept as he stood before the burial mound.

Legolas stood next to Éowyn and Éomer. He did not wish to touch her, for he feared she would be insulted for him finding her in need of comfort. She stood tall as a light breeze swirled the flowers about Théoden's burial mound into the air around them. Tears streamed down her face but she was unmoving as the song continued. When the song ended and the riders came to a stop in formation, Legolas felt her shaking hand close around his, and he squeezed it reassuringly, looking straight ahead.

Merry stepped forward, reaching out to the burial mound. He bid a tearful farewell to the man that had made him an Esquire of the Mark, the man who had been as a father to him, if only for a brief time. As the mourners began to walk back into Edoras, the sun seemed to shine anew, basking the burial mounds of Théoden and his ancestors in light.

"Put away thy sorrow," Legolas whispered. "For Théoden King lived to full years and ended in honour no less than the greatest of his sires."

Éomer nodded, his gaze still fixed on the burial mound and tears running down his cheeks. Éowyn turned and pressed her face into Legolas' chest, crying fully now, her arms circling his waist as he stroked her hair and held her close, whispering in Sindarin to comfort her.

"He is gone," she cried. "He arose and rode through Shadow to the fire, and died in splendour, though I would wish he had stayed a while longer to see these days."

They stood there, the two of them, Elf and woman, embracing as the mourners departed. They went back to their homes to prepare for the celebration in the Golden Hall. When they were finally left alone, Legolas held her, giving her time to grieve as she wished. He finally gently stirred her to move, and escorted her back to the Gates of the City and up to Meduseld.

* * *

There was a brief respite before the festivities commenced. The Rohirrim took off their dark robes and garments and wore lighter clothes and colours as they gathered in the Golden Hall and all throughout Edoras. Tributes were spoken to King Théoden and a toast was offered by Éowyn and Éomer. Finally, after the last speech was given, the names of the Kings of Rohan were announced, so all could drink to their memory. Éowyn lifted a ceremonial goblet to her lips and drank before giving it to her brother. As King Théoden's name was read aloud, Éomer finished the drink and handed the empty goblet back. Éowyn had the serving maids fill all of the glasses once again, and raised hers aloft, announcing to all of the Golden Hall in a loud firm voice.

"Hail Éomer, son of Eomund! King of the Mark!" she called.

"Hail Éomer-King!" the gathered guests replied.

There were loud cheers that rang out from Meduseld and down through the streets of Edoras. Food, drink, song and music followed and Legolas was rather impressed as the celebrations carried on for hours. The Elves paid tribute to King Éomer and they sat back and observed the customs of the Eorlingas play out before them.

"Legolas," Elrond whispered to him. "You have not mentioned your Ada to Éowyn yet?"

"Nay," Legolas replied quietly. "We have spoken of Ada, and she is worried he will not approve of her, but I have not discussed anything further with her."

"You have not told her about Oropher?"

"Nay. She knows nothing of Haru."

"And will you tell her?"

"I will if Ada acknowledges the significance of telling her about him and our history," Legolas answered.

"And if he does not?" Elrond asked.

Legolas turned to face Elrond. "Then I will not care."

Elrond looked at him for several moments before nodding and patting him on the shoulder. "Do as you see fit, Prince Legolas."

* * *

Lord Celeborn rose from his seat and extended his hand. The Lady of Light smiled demurely and took it. Turning towards Legolas, Celeborn smiled.

"Prince Legolas, shall we show the Eorlingas what it truly means to dance with one's beloved?"

Legolas smiled and rose, crossing the room amidst the revellers. He reached Éowyn's seat next to King Éomer and he bowed respectfully.

"My Lady, will you do me the honour of this dance?"

Many eyes were upon them and Éowyn beamed as she rose from her chair. Taking his hand, she nodded and the crowd seemed to part as he escorted her on to the dance floor. They were a vision, Legolas with Éowyn and Celeborn with Galadriel. Soon, Aragorn and Arwen joined them, and to the Hobbits, Gimli, Gandalf, the Elves and the other guests in the room, it seemed as though they were watching royalty dancing before them.

Éowyn smiled up at him as he guided her across the floor. This was their second dance, and being in the Golden Hall decorated in all of its splendour brought her much joy.

"You look beautiful, Éowyn."

"Thank you. The gown suits me very much."

"It does."

"I am very lucky to have such a doting Lord."

"Is that who gave this lovely gown to you?"

"Aye. I intend to thank him very thoroughly later tonight for such a gift."

"Ahem. And how will you do that, may I ask?"  
"By allowing him to take it off of me, of course."

"That will be ample thanks indeed."

She laughed at Legolas' flushed expression. He pulled her closer and while they shared the floor with the King of Gondor and his Elven bride, and the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien, it seemed to all that no one shone so radiantly as the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen and the White Lady of Rohan.

"Éowyn?" Legolas asked.

"Hmm?" she sighed contentedly against his chest.

"Is this where our wedding dance will be?"

Éowyn looked up at him, her eyes wide. He smiled back at her.

"Aye," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes. "If my Lord permits it."

"I will. How soon can it be arranged?"

"My Lord! Is this a proposal?" Éowyn said playfully.

"I think we're past that point," he laughed, rubbing her ring with his finger.

"I already feel as though I am thy wife, but I am eager to have a proper wedding. How do the Elves celebrate such a union?"

"There will be time for that later. Let us have our wedding here, at Edoras, in thy custom," Legolas nodded.

"I think the Spring would be perfect. After the wind has shifted and the flowers are in bloom," she said excitedly.

"So it shall be. After the anniversary of thy slaying of the Witch-King," Legolas smiled.

"After the anniversary of our meeting, and of thy winning of my heart, and when you made love to me and claimed me as thy woman."

They kissed and resumed dancing.

"Legolas?"

"Mmm…yes, Éowyn?"

"You would tell me, wouldn't you? If there was anything, anything dangerous about our marriage?" she asked him nervously.

"What are you talking about?" Legolas asked, pulling back slightly to look into her eyes.

"I am mortal. You are Elfkind. There must be some reason why there have been virtually no such pairings in the history of the world," she said, biting her lower lip.

Legolas smiled at her, and kissed her forehead lovingly. "The only reason that such a union is so special and unique, White Lady," he said softly. "Is because no Elf has been blessed enough to win the hand of a woman such as thee."

She blushed and kissed him once more.

* * *

They finished dancing and returned to Éomer, who was engaging in a rather animated conversation with a number of noblemen.

"And I say, King Éomer, that with War ended, the treasury should turn its attention to rebuilding the roads of our land. Long have they been neglected and misused, by Easterlings and Orcs and such," an older gentleman argued.

"What use is a road if there is no longer anywhere to go across the Mark? Nay, the funds of the treasury should be put to subsidizing the farmers who are the lifeblood of our land. I would be very interested to see you ride along a smooth road with your horse famished and your stomach grumbling!" another nobleman replied.

"Ah! Lady Éowyn!" the first nobleman greeted her. "Come, please. Thy brother the King could use thy sage counsel."

Éomer smiled and looked at Éowyn knowingly. "Baron Hartley and Lord Windermere are doing what they do best, sister. Arguing over how to spend other peoples' money. My lords, you of course know Lord Legolas, Prince of Eryn Lasgalen."

Legolas bowed his head in greeting.

"Ah, Lord Legolas, yes," Baron Hartley looked at him with narrow eyes. "Pleased to meet the betrothed of our dearest White Lady. Earl Manoran has told me all about you."

"How do you know Earl Manoran?" Éowyn asked.

"We met when I was last at Edoras," Legolas said smoothly, smiling at her before looking at Baron Hartley with a confident gaze. "The Earl and I had a very interesting debate about how progressive the Rohirrim are compared to other less civilized peoples."

Éomer smiled. "And who won this debate ultimately, Lord Legolas?"

"I believe that I did, Éomer-King," Legolas replied. "Although I like to think that we both left the exchange rather enlightened."

"Well then, perhaps you will give us thy view on the proper use of tax revenues, Lord Legolas?" Lord Windermere said with a slight sneer. "After all, the War is now over, and all of the funds that were previously diverted to the army can now be spent elsewhere. What say you? Fixing a few holes in the roads or helping the people to get back on their feet after such a desolate time?"

"I would only give my view if my King asked it of me, Lord Windermere. Idle chatter is usually a symptom of an idle mind. Further still, in matters of Court and governance in Rohan I cede to the White Lady, for she is far wiser than I in these matters," Legolas said easily.

Éowyn had to hide her smile at Legolas' words and the wide stares of Baron Hartley and Lord Windermere. It was unheard of in Rohan to speak so openly of the abilities of a woman, and rarer still for a man to state his betrothed was superior to him in any way.

"Do not spare their feelings, Master Elf," Éomer said cheerfully. "Enlighten them, please."

"My Lord is a Prince of the Elves," Éowyn said. "He need not concern himself with mundane affairs of Men, such as tax revenues."

"It would strike me," Legolas said, squeezing Éowyn's hand. "That a wise King would in fact seek an option that would benefit his people more comprehensively. Roads must be rebuilt, and crops must be replanted, but the Eorlingas do not need their King to tell them that. What the realm needs, is commerce and trade. No Kingdom will be able to sustain itself alone in these early days. Edoras will need spices and herbs from Dol Amroth, and Minas Tirith shall need metals and building materials from Rohan. The free exchange of goods will show the people that things are getting better, and encourage them to work more fiercely to improve their lot."

"And how does one encourage commerce and trade, Lord Legolas?" Baron Hartley asked carefully.

"Caravans cannot trade and goods cannot flow unless the routes are safe and protected. Maintaining the army and also putting reserve soldiers to work repairing roads and rebuilding homes will accomplish all goals. The merchants will feel safer. The farmers will feel that their efforts will not be wiped out by bandits or battle, and the people will be able to focus on their daily tasks, rather than look over their shoulders. And the riders themselves will have a sense of purpose. Rather than fighting Orcs, they will be put to renewing Rohan, while maintaining their skills. A mobile and ready army is important, my lords, for even though Sauron has been defeated, there is still darkness in the world, and King Elessar of Gondor and Arnor will ride out to meet it when necessary."

"And I shall be by his side with the Eorlingas," Éomer nodded. "A very wise piece of advice, Lord Legolas. I am pleased that I have thy counsel. Now, my lords, if you will excuse us."

The three of them walked away and laughed quietly together.

"You are as deft with handling matters of Court as you are with thy bow, my love," Éowyn beamed at him. "Thank you for thy patience with these fools."

"Aye," Éomer agreed. "I would have you both set thy wedding date with most haste. It will be a grand celebration and it would spread joy throughout our land, and give us further distraction from the machinations of Court."

"Fear not, brother," Éowyn smiled. "My Lord has decided we shall be married in the Spring."

"Excellent! This calls for an announcement!"

Before Éowyn could stop him, Éomer rose and called for attention. She blushed and smiled as he raised his chalice and cried out.

"Eorlingas! Honoured guests! Thank you for thy presence here to celebrate the life of King Théoden. My uncle loved few things in his life more than the health and happiness of his people. He would be proud to see us do honour to him so with our joy. Only a King as honourable as he would bring together such fair folk of many realms as has never been seen before in the Golden Hall."

The guests clapped and raised their goblets in agreement.

"One of the rarest things that Théoden King did love above almost all else though, was my sister Éowyn, White Lady of Rohan. Having no daughter of his own, King Théoden adored her from childhood, and raised her. As I now stand before you as eighteenth King of the Mark, I have the distinct pleasure of announcing that King Théoden, even during the dark times of War, found great pride and joy in blessing the betrothal of the Lady Éowyn, who granted it full willing. I, as her brother, am just as humbled by how worthy a Lord she has chosen. While he captured her heart in what seems was another Age, they can now be trothplighted before you all in this Age of Peace. Let all across the Riddermark raise a toast with me this night to the union of Éowyn, daughter of Eomund, White Lady of Rohan, and Lord Legolas, Prince of the Wood of Greenleaves!"

There were a few gasps among the gathered crowd but mainly cheers and applause rang out. It was common knowledge to all that Éowyn was betrothed to Legolas, but as neither had been at Edoras for several months following the last muster of the Rohirrim, to speak so openly of a marriage between a mortal and one of the Elves was still news.

"Lord Legolas is one of the finest warriors I have had pleasure to draw swords with. All of Rohan owes him a debt for his faithful service to us at Helm's Deep and on our behalf at the Fields of the Pelennor, and before the Black Gate. It is my honour to welcome all distinguished guests to Meduseld in Spring of next year for the marriage ceremony of Lady Éowyn and Lord Legolas!"

There was loud applause and Éowyn smiled wide as her brother drank from his chalice.

"They are not wasting any time," Aragorn said to Arwen beside him.

"Did we once the War was over?" She asked him.

"Nay. Why would we?"

"Why indeed?"

They both smiled and Arwen rested her head against Aragorn's shoulder.

"Legolas has chosen well," she said. "The White Lady will bring him much happiness. It can only be the will of the Valar that they have many great years together."

"I know not what the will of the Valar would bring," Aragorn said cautiously. "But in this moment, they should feel blessed. Blessed and happy," he smiled.

Legolas stepped forward and offered Éowyn his hand. She smiled and took it and they stood before the throne of Éomer and turned towards their guests and all cheered and saluted them and they raised their linked hands together. Elf and woman. Immortal and mortal.


End file.
